


Once More

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Palucina, READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!!! PLEASE!!!!!, Romance, Seriously Dark Story, Smut, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina has died. Yet, she hasn't. She gets pulled into Skyworld, the home of Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Palutena is darker than her title implies, though; she has a long list of secrets, similar to Lucina's. Can they discover romance in the midst of discovering themselves? What happens when an unforgivable tragedy strikes them? (Read Author's Notes, please!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the only pre-chapter A/N I will do for this story. It's 21 chapters long, and will be updated every Tuesday or Wednesday (it's prewritten, so I can guarantee that). There are some very violent themes throughout this story. If you're okay with that, stop reading right now so you won't spoil it for yourself! If you need to know specifics, there is rape and mentions of suicide; also, there are some mental health issues and slight themes of depression.
> 
> Read on!
> 
> Bonnie

_"The phoenix must burn to emerge." -Janet Fitch_

It all began with her eyes fluttering open. Life began with Lucina's eyes slowly prying themselves open with a healthy cry, and her life ended (or began again?) with those eyes jerking to life, but this time, there was no healthy cry. Just a scream of agony when she realized, but ultimately denied, that she was dead.

A vast, bright land lay ahead of her, but everything in her mind was dark. Where was she? How did she get there? It was an enigma. She looked around for a bit longer, then looked down.

_She was naked._

Lucina instinctively wrapped her arms around herself and turned a bright tomato-red. "Why am I naked" was added to her list of questions almost instantly. Finally, a pair of sandal-laden feet landed next to her. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I'm not good with recruits, but the Lady has asked me to handle you."

_"Handle me"? What am I, a live animal? And who is this lady?_

The first thing Lucina noticed when she looked up was the age of the boy. He was younger than her! The second thing, which probably should have been first, was most definitely the large wings spouting from his back. She got up and backed away, still covering herself. The boy stepped closer, not even flinching. "Listen, I've handled enough recruits, male or female, to not be embarrassed about a vagina or a floppy penis or two. Do you think you could do the same? I know I've already got my head on a platter for not bringing you clothes from Earth, I don't need the Lady kicking my butt for making you ridiculously uncomfortable too."

Lucina gulped, a shiver running down her spine despite the sun tickling her with its rays. "I'm-I'm not on Earth?"

The boy frowned. "Oh. Um, no. You're in Skyworld now. I...I don't know how to put this, but you're dead," the winged youth deadpanned.

"I'm dead? I'm dead?! I'm..."

* * *

"...and then she fainted! I carried her to the shade but she's not waking up. Oh, wait-I think that she's waking up...no, no, I'm sorry for bothering you Lady Palutena...I've got this! I do! ...no, _please don't!_ I'm responsible and I'll have her briefed and back to you soon. Just don't come over here, everything's great! ...okay. Thank you!"

Lucina was laid against a tree, the wind blowing through her hair and flying through the grass as well. She looked up at the boy, who stood from a kneeling position. Who was he talking to? "I guess I'm really dead," she croaked, resting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, but...it's okay! Because you get to work for Lady Palutena! She's the best, I swear. Well, sometimes she can get a bit...uh...I'm sorry, I'm not good with words. Let's just say she's kind of nuts." The boy reached his hand down. Lucina took it and stood. Swiftly, he brushed her off, grinning. Lucina found it amazing how he brushed his hand across her butt with no emotion or reaction at all. "There we go! Okay, let's walk. I'll explain stuff to you while we do that. Oh! And my name's Pit. I'm so sorry! I'm really bad at this recruit thing..."

"I'm bad at staying conscious," Lucina joked, and the boy... _Pit_...grinned.

Snickering, he said, "I can tell. Alright, so, you're dead. But, you see, the Lady can watch over the Earth, and she picks out people with the purest of hearts to become one of her angels. Usually, they're soldiers, but we have stuff all over Skyworld that needs to be done. Not a lot of females around here, though. You're in the one percent, here. I wonder why, though, seeing as how Lady Palutena...is, uh...a lesbian. I dunno what you're into, but, maybe you could cheer her up. Things have been a bit different since the Chaos Kin...oh, haha, whoops! Off track. You good with everything so far?" Pit let this sink in, then he turned to Lucina with a questioning look. Lucina took in the thought of an eternal sausage-fest, but then realized that the one male she had met so far was standing next to a naked girl and wasn't ogling. Also, what was the Chaos Kin? And, more importantly, _the Lady he spoke of was a lesbian_? After mulling it over, Lucina nodded for him to continue. "The Lady is really big on the whole 'I don't dig into your life on Earth' thing. Of course, if you ever want to talk, she's there. She sees a lot of people's lives, but not all at once, so there's bits and pieces she doesn't know. Especially your death. It's so cool, it's like, she can't see anything a week before your death. Nothing. She made it that way."

Lucina let out a "hmph". "Nothing a week before my death? I suppose our fates really are predetermined, then..."

"Odd, ain't it? Okay, um, what else...oh! You can have some objects from Earth. Family heirlooms, souvenirs, anything you'd like to keep, me or another Centurion will go get it." Pit frowned again, scratching the back of his neck. "Jeez, the Lady usually takes hours with these. I can't think of anything else!"

"Tell me more about...her," Lucina said, her bare feet slightly tickled by the plush grass of Skyworld. She had forgotten the woman's name. All she could remember was that she held the title of Lady. Lady...Patricia? No, it was something more mystical, different.

"Oh, Lady Palutena! She's really pretty...like a goddess. Well, she is a goddess!" Lucina's eyes widened at that. "Uh-huh, an actual goddess with powers and stuff...really clumsy, though. I should tell you about the time she got chased by vegetables. And she's super nice, too! Like I said, she's kind of a loon. Don't turn your back on her, she'll prank you out of your skin. Once, she gave me a bottle of cola that was actually Sprite and soy sauce. On April Fools, you might as well just lock yourself in your room." Lucina smirked a little; the cola thing was pretty smart. "She loves books. Always reading something. And really smart! And, uh...that brings an end to my recruit thingy, I guess!" Pit clapped his hands together as the top of a large building appears. "That's my house! Oh, and the Lady's."

Lucina furrowed her brow in confusion. "Does every angel live with her?"

"Huh? Oh, no. You see...I died when I was very young, only four. However, she already had faith in me, so when I died, she took me in and raised me! Some people get jealous that I get to live in such close quarters with Lady Palutena, but...what can I say?" Pit grinned sheepishly as they walked down a grassy hill and approached the entrance. Lucina couldn't help but pale at the thought of dying so young...four? And he spoke of it so calmly. Lucina could barely handle dying at twenty-five. "I bet you're wondering how a life could...be ended before it begins, huh?" Pit said, a sad smile on his face. "It's kind of sad. But down on Earth, my parents were abusive. It was my father who had beaten me until...I died. When I came here, I knew nothing. I was never taught to say 'please' or 'thank you' or anything. I was never even given a name. Lady Palutena raised me as her own. She taught me herself. Arithmetic, science, history. I'm actually dyslexic but she still took the time to teach me how to read...even though I gave up after a couple of years. She insists that her bringing me up was a long, _long_ version of employee training, but...she's kinda like my mom, or my big sister. I owe everything to her, including my life. It's as if I came here...by some stroke of luck."

_I have to meet this woman. I wonder how old she is?_

Lucina guessed that she was quite elderly, to hold such a high status and to have raised a child. As if Pit had read her mind, he blushed and mumbled, "I, uh, would've kinda gave you a preview of what she looks like, but I destroyed the statue that the Centurions sculpted for her as a present. I'm actually still pretty grounded for that one. She still has my PS4." Pit began to open the door, but before he could, he paused and turned to Lucina. "Also, she has an insatiable appetite. Make her food and she'll love you forever. Like a golden retriever or something." Lucina snickered a little as Pit opens the door fully, letting Lucina walk in and closing it behind them.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted. "I've got Lucina with me!"

"That's swell, Pit! Bring her to my library!" Lucina blinked as she heard the Lady's voice. It was...beautiful. _No wonder she's a goddess,_ Lucina thought, following Pit down several corridors. Lucina wondered how Pit knew these halls so well; the twists and turns and steep staircases. Finally, he came to a door that he opened, and Lucina's heart pounded. It was freezing in the room, as it was in the whole of the palace. She wanted to see the Lady, she wanted to see her, she wanted to see! Surely, she was as gorgeous as her voice would imply. However, she was nowhere to be found. Pit looked around, humming in thought.

Lucina jumped as she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. A warm hand..."I'm sorry, I hope you weren't waiting too long. I had to retrieve something from my study." Lucina whirled around to meet an unbearably pleasant sight. A gentle, grinning face bordered by emerald green hair down to wonderfully curved hips, kind seafoam eyes, voluptuous breasts, and a...glow about her, something Lucina didn't quite understand. Lucina noticed the flower crown on her head that complimented her creamy skin. Lucina tried to direct her eyes to her own feet, but even then, they caught the slit on the side of Palutena's dress that showed the absolute-territory of her legs. And one stocking; the other leg was bare.

_Mesmerizing! She looks...so pure, and yet so provocative! And that one stocking...it's so...weird. But so cute!_

"Pit...I have a little question for you," the goddess said, slowly circling Pit. "Why...oh, _why_ is there _another_ naked angel in my presence?!" Palutena's thumb and forefinger of both of her hands latched onto Pit's cheeks, squeezing just a little too hard. The angel tried to explain, but ended up just saying "ow, ow, ow", which, with the current state of his cheeks, sounded a bit more like "ah, ah, ah". Palutena released his cheeks and sighed sharply. "Go get her some robes. Please tell me you weren't completely useless and briefed her?"

"Uh-huh," Pit said solemnly, massaging his cheeks. Palutena waved him away, and Lucina noticed her lack of wings and pointed it out, shivering from the temperature in the room.

"Unlike my angels, I can sprout them at will," Palutena smiled once more; a radiant smile that Lucina loved to revel in. "In fact, I notice you're quite chilly? I'm sorry for the coldness, it's kind of what I'm used to." Lucina watched as wings revealed themselves from the goddess' body, and one wrapped around Lucina as they both sat on a leather couch. The wing was soft and feathery, and felt like a pillow. It had quite the strong structure, though; Lucina wondered if they had bones in them. The newly-recruited angel leaned into the wing, slightly snuggling into it. She noticed the goddess smiling down at her, and Lucina blushed; she was caught. "Okay, so Pit should take a second. I want to establish some...things with you. About your position here. I'm sure he informed you that there are many jobs to be done around Skyworld?" Lucina nodded, and Palutena sighed in relief. "Great. Saves me time. So, I know you're a formidable fighter. The Falchion is a family heirloom, no?" Lucina blinked in shock, then remembered that Pit mentioned the Lady being able to watch over humans. "Yes? I'll have him go down to Earth and bring that and anything else you wish to have. You're a special case to me, I'll have you know. You're quite skilled in combat and I can never have enough soldiers in my army. However...there are some topics that I need to cover, perhaps we should get it out of the wa-"

Pit came bursting in, carrying silk robes. "Got them! You can use these to keep covered for the hour or so I'll be gone. I'll have your clothes pronto! And what else do you want, while I'm down there?"

"Just my sword," Lucina said meekly, still curling into the warmth of the wing. _Mm...she smells good, too. Like honey and coffee._ Pit saluted her and dashed off once more. Lucina looked up at Palutena, who was already looking down at her with a much more somber expression on her face. Where was the exuberance that Lucina had just witnessed? "U-um, you were saying?"

"Nothing. It was, uh, nothing. Allow me to show you to your room." Palutena took Lucina's hand and pulled her to stand.

Lucina blushed. "H-here? In this palace? Pit said..."

"I said you were a special case. Come, come." Palutena didn't let go of Lucina's hand, which the bluenette found weird, but not unlikable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new style of writing. Not in the writing itself, but mostly in how I do it. Honestly, this chapter (and this story in general, I'm writing these notes a few chapters in) was so easy to write because I knew what was happening. Of course, I love to write and let my imagination flow, but knowing ahead of time what's going to happen in a story gives me control and organization, which is definitely what I need when I write, as I'm discovering.
> 
> My favorite quote from this chapter has to be "Lucina guessed that she was quite elderly, to hold such a high status and to have raised a child." 'Cos, plot twist, she's not old, she's young and nimble and fine af.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So, people actually noticed this story, which I did not think would happen. I'll be going out of town not too long from now and I'm hoping to have the full story released so that I don't forget, so instead of the every Tues/Wed plan I had, I'm gonna start a Mon-Wed-Fri schedule, starting today. So here's your premature chapter, and the last pre-chap A/N.
> 
> -Bonnie

_"We must all suffer one of two things: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret or disappointment." -Jim Rohn_

_What are you doing, Palutena?_

As the goddess half-listened to her newest recruit speak, she sighed. She asked Lucina what color she would like the massive room painted (Lucina hadn't responded at first, as she was simply staring at the size as she claimed it was bigger than her tent), and the girl was speaking of what she wanted.

"...so, could I get that color? Baby blue?"

Palutena tried to put her troubles to the side, and smile; she struggled greatly, but managed to make it quite presentable. "Whatever you want! Think it over and feel free to roam the palace as you wish. It's pretty large, but if you ever get lost, find the main staircase and you'll be right back at the front door. If you need anything at all, just..." Palutena paused as she held up a finger and dashed into the library. She lifts the flower wreath that her, Pit and all of her angels wore, and walks back to the room. Handing it to Lucina, she smiles softly. "Well, just wear this. And you can speak to me anytime."

"I believe I saw Pit speaking to you with this laurel earlier."

"When you passed out, yes," Palutena said. She bade Lucina farewell and stalked off to her study, immediately picking up her phone and dialing a familiar number. She did not press send, but instead stared at the pattern of ten on the screen. She thought of how female angels fared in the past at her palace...

There were indeed many positions to hold in Skyworld; Palutena couldn't do everything herself, of course. Nurses, doctors, clerks and the like. However, there was one that only Palutena and a choice few knew of. Being the ruler of a vast land such as Skyworld was difficult; she was always stressed. Sometimes, she needed...relief. It was nothing to brag about, nothing to feel good about. Palutena felt awful for doing it, in fact. Oh, how she had fallen; recruiting a woman every now and then to satisfy her sexual relief; no connection, no love. She didn't have time for that. Just a...

_Watch it. Don't think it. Watch it, don't think it, control yourself-_

Just a whore for her own pleasure. _Well, now you've done it. Your mind is going to be on this all day!_ A plaything, a toy. When she saw Lucina, she noticed how she was such a good fighter, and what a good soldier she would make to fight for Palutena's cause. But then, she noticed more. She was Palutena's type. Shy, submissive, breakable under the right circumstances. Pouty. Pale. Eager to please whoever wanted it. A bit flatter in the chest than Palutena was used to, but quite the toned figure and shapely butt.

 _You're disgusting._ She was. This self-hatred was nothing new, though. No denial; this was something that she should feel awful for, she acknowledged that she should feel awful, and she did. _Who cares if you feel awful? You're still doing it. You folded her in your wing because you had to see how she felt, size her up, see if she meets your standards. Who are you to be picky?_

Usually, there was a pang of guilt. Then, the same night, she would fuck it away. Vent on a body that had no sense of ground at that point. _You'd do anything to get your fix. You'll tell a girl she's dead and then pounce on her. You have no shame._

Palutena pressed send on the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose as it rings in her ear. Finally, a pre-pubescent voice fumes in her ear. "Don't you do it, Palutena."

"Wh-what?"

"I know a lot, greenie. I might need to remove your Know-It-All title, now, since you're so stupid. _Don't screw that girl_! I can only imagine all of the things that'll go wrong."

Palutena pulled the phone from her ear, looking at it incredulously. How the hell did Viridi know Lucina was here? Pit must've blabbed about it. And what exactly could go wrong? She put it back, scowling. "You could say hello, Viridi."

The goddess of nature barked, "We're beyond casual greetings. I suppose you don't need to be reminded of the last whore you bought in for your own sexual pleasure? She died in the Uprising, if you've forgotten. She could've had a happy afterlife up in the heavens, but you had to bring her in to Skyworld where she served no purpose-"

"She has a name! And I haven't forgotten! Things will be different-"

Viridi scoffed. "Then what was her name? That girl What was her name?"

Palutena, at that point, couldn't hold the tears in anymore; they fell down her cheeks like a rainstorm, similar to the thunderous pulse of her heart. She couldn't remember. All she remembered was the guilt. All of the guilt when she saw the girl get hauled away to the hospital despite the darkness feeding off of her body, despite the fact that she was really already dead. And yet...Palutena couldn't remember her name. She remembered all of the screaming when she was attacked and the crying when Palutena ( _didn't, you didn't, it was okay_ ) forced her into a situation that she never belonged in, but not her name.

Then, suddenly, it came. "Peach. Her name was Peach."

Viridi grunted. "Whatever. Don't do it. Blue-hair doesn't deserve that and you wouldn't have called me if you didn't doubt that. Do. Not. Do. It."

The phone went dead.

* * *

Peach was a rarity.

Most women accepted their fate when Palutena bought them to the palace. They were dead and this was their life now, they were Palutena's. It partly made Palutena feel trashy, but also made her feel better, to buy them nice things. Jewelry, clothes, the newest iPhone, she even bought one a little chihuahua (oh, what was her name? The dog's name was Dot, she remembered that, but what was the girl's name?). Probably because it was quite depressing to witness a dull expression when Palutena shagged them, the thought that they really didn't want this. Palutena didn't look at them after a while, it was a buzzkill. She turned a blind eye to them until they began to at least _look_ like they were enjoying it, even if they despised Palutena with every part of their being.

Peach, however, was a fighter. She cried and screamed when Palutena tried to make love to–no, not make love, fuck–her, and Palutena felt her heart wrench, but eventually the princess stopped. Palutena wasn't that bad, then, right? She stopped crying, she stopped scratching. She even _came_ at the hands of the greenette. This was okay; Palutena had done worse things, and this could make her forget.

Soon, Peach kind of grew fond of Palutena. Clingy, a little. When the Uprising's violence skyrocketed, things got rough. Palutena tried to keep her head on straight, but it was impossible. When the war escalated even more, things got even worse; she was doing things that she (probably?) never would've did before, and Peach started crying again, "you're too rough", "slow down"; but Palutena couldn't. She was on the brink of madness. Then, much later, there was an attack on the palace. Peach had been in the shower, trying to wash away the feel of Palutena's hands on her skin. Gods, how Palutena hated that thought. She was standing in the shower, unsuspecting and never expecting the wave of creatures to tear her apart.

The pain never ends, and now, Palutena was making herself suffer it once more.

* * *

Later that evening, Palutena knocked on Lucina's door. She still hadn't an idea what she wanted to do with the girl. Part of her needed release; part of her needed to know that yes, she learned from Peach. She learned that that was not acceptable. Either way, if she put Lucina on the field or in her bed, this was okay, just talking, seeing how she was. Palutena could actively ignore the decision she had to make and just chit-chat.

"C-come in," Palutena heard a soft voice call out. She opened the door and walked in, seeing Lucina with her hair in a messy bun and the remote in her lap, the television blaring with a police show, the cops tackling a suspect and cuffing him. Despite Lucina's wishes for just the Parallel Falchion and clothes, Palutena had insisted on Pit going back to get Lucina's books...all of them, much to Pit's chagrin. She also made him buy her a laptop and whatever else Palutena saw fit.

"Am I interrupting?"

Lucina shook her head. "No, I was actually about to go to bed."

"Alright." Palutena smiled; it looked pretty real this time. It might have been, actually. "Uh, the painters will be here tomorrow."

The bluenette pouted, looking quite unsure. "They can come o-on such short notice? I wouldn't want to be a bother, is it okay?" Palutena nodded curtly. "Oh...um...thank you." Lucina smiled, cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

"Don't thank me," Palutena chuckled. "Just get some sleep, okay? I know today was a bit stressful and things have changed quite quickly. Also, I don't know if Pit told you, but I have no access to the last week of your life; I cast that spell and set that rule long ago for emotional preservation reasons. That doesn't mean I'm not here for you, though. If you ever want to talk about anything."

Lucina shook her head once more. "No, but...um...I kinda wanna know, uh, when do I get...wings?"

Palutena hummed in thought. "Well, I don't control that aspect. Skyworld and the magic inhabiting it does. Perhaps it'll be a particularly good deed you do, or maybe it's when you're at your purest...or something. Wings aren't my field. Once you get them, though, they're a barrel of fun."

"Can you fly with them?"

"Why, of course. If you're wondering why Pit doesn't...well, I have to use my own powers to keep him aloft. He's very bashful about it, but his wings just...didn't work. I've tried everything from magic to physical therapy, but he can't fly on his own. I would...appreciate it very much if you would maybe befriend him? He's quite the anomaly around here, what with him being raised by me and being flightless." Palutena smiled gently. Pit was under her care and she loved him dearly; however, the boy was quite stuck on her and didn't have many friends; it wasn't like there weren't any angels his "age", they were everywhere. For some reason, they just liked to pick on Pit a lot, calling him a "momma's boy" and making fun of him because of his lack of flight and ability to read. It pissed Palutena off so much and it got so out of control that Pit just stopped leaving the palace unless she commanded him to.

He lead the army but the Centurions followed his orders and nothing more. They had no wish to speak to him or even acknowledge him outside of battle or training, which worried the goddess. Palutena tried to order them to hang out with Pit, but the boy soon found out and felt even worse when he discovered that no, they weren't his friends, they were talking to him and hanging out with him because their goddess had said so. Palutena was kind of doing it again, but it was different; she wasn't commanding Lucina to, just asking a simple favor. Pit deserved to have a friend other than the two goddesses (one of which could hardly be considered his friend). _Is he that deserving? Or is that guilt?_ Palutena felt a sharp stabbing sensation in her heart.

It faded away when Lucina replied. "Of course. He's really sweet."

Palutena laughs breathily, nodding. "Yes...remind me to tell you of how I accidentally flew him into the city dump one time." A smile formed on Lucina's face and Palutena felt something in her stomach, something building up, when she saw that smile. "Well, uh, good night!" Palutena tried to make her exit quickly. She couldn't be around her this long. Lucina nodded and turns off the television, also turning off the lamp as Palutena closed the door.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Palutena still was not sleeping.

She laid in her bed in the dark, eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping or even close. She was imagining. Imagining that girl and her body, the one that felt so warm when Palutena wrapped her wing around it. Palutena didn't get a good look at her nude body, but she wanted to.

_Maybe if I...just looked at her face...I could sleep. Just a little peek._

Palutena threw the covers off and tiptoed to Pit's door, clad in her robe; the brunette was just a couple doors down and she wanted to make sure he was asleep. Sure enough, he had half of his body off the bed and was snoring loud enough to wake up all of Skyworld.

She closed his door and went to Lucina's; she quietly and swiftly cracked it just a bit. The glow of the hallway light filtered in enough so that she could see the princess' sleeping form, her arms folded above her head. Her chest rose and fell, and, once again...Lucina was naked.

_Hm. She sleeps in the nude, huh?_

The goddess could only see her breasts and a bit of her flat stomach, just to her belly button. Palutena's hand was on autopilot; it slipped into her underwear and began to circle her clit slowly, looking at Lucina's small but perky breasts and reaching under her shirt to grab her own. _If that blanket went a little lower...oh gods, just a little lower!_

Her finger began to rub her slick, swollen bud even faster, with no regards to how wrong this was. However, her hand immediately pulled itself out of her panties when Lucina suddenly threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood, rubbing her eyes. She was facing away, so Palutena turned off the hall light quickly, hoping it wasn't a mistake. Palutena could still slightly see her naked body even when the light was off. _She was shaved down there...and that round behind!_

Lucina padded to the bathroom connected to her room, and turned on the light so she could pee. Palutena knew she was in danger from standing here, so she reclosed the door quietly and went back to her room. Shutting the door and locking it, she immediately tugged her underwear down and inserted two fingers into herself, panting and moaning softly. Another hand went under her shirt to roll her nipple between her fingers and pinch it so hard that she yelped.

Palutena's legs soon gave out, and she sank to her knees, using her position to angle her fingers so that she hit a delicious, tender place inside of her that made her come on the spot. It was so hard not to say the girl's name; as she felt herself tightening around her own digits, a hoarse cry escaped her pink lips.

" _Lucina!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes!
> 
> Well, first off, masturbation scene because I can. Second, voyeurism because, er, I can. Also, my favorite quote from this chapter has to be "Yes...remind me to tell you of how I accidentally flew him into the city dump one time."
> 
> Giggled while imagining that.
> 
> Well. Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	3. Chapter 3

_"Would 'sorry' have made any difference? Does it ever? It's just a word. One word against a thousand actions." -Sarah Ockler_

Lucina had actually forgotten how she died, until Pit came into the room with more of her belongings. She had many memories of her life at home (well, this was her home now, she supposed), but how she died was completely forgotten. It hadn't even came to her mind that, yes, the end of her life as she knew it was lost to her. _I accepted the reality of this world rather quickly,_ she had later noted.

"Alright, so I have a couple more outfits and some jewelry," Pit said, bringing in some boxes. Lucina watched him stack them one on top of the other. Pit grinned as he picked one up, setting it on her large, emperor-sized bed. Lucina hadn't even seen one of those in real life before Palutena bought it (after looking closely at the room, the goddess decided the whole thing needed an upgrade, even though Lucina insisted it was fine). Pit tipped it over, letting squares of paper slip onto the bed. Only one was framed; it was gilded and intricately carved. Lucina remembered that she held this photograph near and dear to her. "I brought a _lot_ of pictures!"

Picking it up, her lips parted in surprise. It was a picture of her and her immediate family. Her mother, Robin, and her father, Chrom, along with her little brother Morgan. Her fingers clutched the picture until they turn completely white. Then, it all came back to her. How she died, what happened in the days before, her impaired judgement and brash decisions; the regret that she couldn't carry on her shoulders.

Pit immediately panicked when he saw tears making wet trails down Lucina's pink cheeks. He sat next to her, eyes wide. Lucina recalled that he wasn't exactly the best in emotional situations. "Lucina?! Are you okay? Do you need me to go fetch the Lady?"

Lucina hadn't even noticed she was crying until a tear fell onto the glass surrounding the picture. She was shaking and definitely not okay, but she shook her head. "I'm okay. No need to get Lady Palutena." Lucina piled all of the pictures into the box, the one she had finished looking at purposely buried at the bottom, and shoved it under her bed, laying down and pulling the cover over her head. She needed the darkness. "Thank you for going down to retrieve my things."

Pit furrowed his brow in concern, but bowed and left the room. Lucina couldn't escape the memories at that point, even with the thick duvet blinding her vision. Her tears slid down the side of her face and stained the silk pillowcase. The walls were baby blue like she wanted and her bed was large; she was living a life of luxury at the moment, but she couldn't take back what she did. There was only one thought running through her mind, like a strip of code that she operated off of.

_I'm so sorry, Mother. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

Lucina felt a sensation on her back as her tears dried. She moaned a little as the sensation intensified; it was pleasurable, but unbelievably...weird. _Why must this oddity take place during the moment of my regret?!_ She heard her clothes rip, then she came to the startling realization that she was sprouting wings. Finally, they were finished; they were a large size, but not as big as Palutena's. Definitely bigger than Pit's, though. She could see them out of the corner of her eye; they were blue. Holding her shirt together, she rushed into Palutena's study. The goddess didn't seem too surprised to see her or her wings, but was very excited; she even clapped her hands, much like a young girl.

"Wonderful! You have your wings!" Palutena grinned, which indicated she didn't understand the extent of the torment Lucina was experiencing right now. The sensation wasn't something she could describe, but just feeling the cold air on the new appendages made her feel...aroused, maybe? "What were you doing when you got them? Oh, and they match your hair! That's rare, you know. Imagine me with green wings! Haha. So, back to my question. What _were_ you doing?"

Lucina gulped, and, trying not to say "apologizing to a dead person", she bit her lip and replied, "J-just laying down. But that doesn't matter right now! Please t-take them away!" Lucina blurted out, still shaking, but for a different reason than earlier. "They-they feel so weird!"

Palutena apologized, pouting. "That's just how it is; I can't take them away. Mine are relatively sensitive as well, since I don't have them out all of the time. Give it a day or two." Lucina groaned inwardly, and she could tell that Palutena was thoroughly enjoying this observation.

"There's nothing you can do? I don't know if I can take this for a day or more!"

Palutena hummed in thought, and shrugs. "The best I could do is...give you a massage?" The goddess seemed hesitant, but Lucina hastily clambered over to her, her front to the goddess' bust. _The contrast is depressing,_ Lucina thought, as she tried not to stare at Palutena's ample chest. _I wonder if they're soft...oh, I couldn't feel them! I shouldn't even think like that! A woman of such a high status wouldn't condone that, surely..._

"Thank you so much..." Lucina panted, smiling at Palutena. The goddess looked kind of nervous, and Lucina had to say that she felt the same. Her heart twisted when she was around the goddess; it was odd. Of course, as a younger girl, she had fondled her female friends and perhaps even kissed one or two, but she had never felt attraction like this...not to a female or a male.

_I'd love to blame this on the deliriousness I'm gaining from these wings, but I've felt like this since I first saw her. And it's not just arousal anymore!_

Lucina yelped as the goddess' warm hands began to rub her feathered wings, arching into the digits. She tried to refrain from moaning too much, so she bit her lip. "Is this okay?" Palutena said, a hint of a purr in her voice that Lucina might have been imagining.

"Oh, Gods, yes..." Lucina whimpered. There was a coil in her stomach; she was wound so tight that if Palutena kept this up...she would...she would...

_What would happen?! I can't orgasm in front of her, a goddess! It would be so dishonorable. I feel ashamed just for having her hands on my body._

Lucina's eyes were glazed over with pleasure to the point where nobody could see the Brand of the Exalt in her cobalt eye; she was almost unaware of her surroundings. Long forgotten were the feelings of hesitance or fear, only gratification was coursing through the bluenette's veins. Lucina cried out involuntarily, burying her face in Palutena's neck as her eyelids and wings fluttered. "I'm-I'm-" She couldn't even finish her sentence; a guttural moan sounded from deep inside of her as she climaxed, thanking the gods that she didn't ejaculate. The embarrassment of having her come running down her legs was something she could live without. It didn't matter, anyway; she was so wet down there, it was no doubt about it that her smallclothes were soiled...

"There. A little better?" Palutena said as she placed both of her hands on Lucina's shoulders. _She's acting as if nothing happened! I can't believe it. Maybe she didn't notice. I can't believe I came so fast though! What if she does know? What if she's disappointed in me?_

After a short while, Lucina nodded. Her bones felt like gelatin. She could barely steady herself. "Thank you. I feel a lot better, actually." Lucina smiled. She felt relaxed; it was as if the discomfort from her wings didn't exist. She was sweating just a little bit, but was happy as a clam. If Lucina wasn't mistaken, she saw a cloud of lust in the goddess' glowing orbs... "I'll...see you at dinner?"

"Yes, I'll be starting on it in just a second." Palutena smiles, and Lucina returned it.

_Now for a cold shower._

* * *

A knock sounded at the younger girl's door. She called for Palutena to enter, sitting up; she had been hanging upside down from the edge of the bed, reading a novel. She closed it and looked up to see Palutena grinning at the doorframe. Her usual garb had been removed, and she was donned with a burgundy, silk robe that was loosely tied. Lucina could just barely, very barely, see the goddess' underwear; black, lacy, from the looks of it. _Red and black? How sensual...as if she were trying to..._

"Wings feeling better?" Palutena queried, yanking Lucina out of her thoughts.

Lucina hummed in thought. "I don't know, really. I'm beginning not to notice them, but it's still quite the foreign sensation." At least she wasn't getting horny anymore...

"Understandably so. I hope I helped," Palutena stated. Lucina immediately turned red and nodded quickly, fiddling with the cover flap of the book. "I pray I didn't make you uncomfortable?"

The swordswoman averted her eyes. "No, it's just...you didn't happen to, um, know that..."

"Arousal isn't abnormal after you've just sprouted your wings, Lucina. I'm quite aware that you, heh, reached your peak when I was massaging your wings." The goddess laughed softly, and Lucina began to panic. Palutena caught on and immediately tried to do damage control. "Calm down. It's okay! Like I said, my wings are sensitive, too, even to my own touch."

Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. "So, I'm not...some sick freak, or anything?"

"Heavens, no! It's perfectly normal. And I enjoyed helping you out, after all," Palutena said, and Lucina couldn't identify the connotation behind it. Was she saying that it turned her on as well? Lucina tried to stop the perverted thoughts from filing into her head, but suddenly, she couldn't stop thinking of Palutena rubbing her wings, pleasuring her, holding her a bit closer as she came. It was amazing and Lucina was replaying it until she noticed Palutena was looking a bit concerned. "So, everything's alright...right? I didn't cross the line, did I?"

"No, no no. You have my gratitude for...that, actually," Lucina said, pulling her knees to her chest. _Chest...Lady Palutena's...those gorgeous breasts! I just want to feel them in my hands, in my mouth...her silky skin would feel like heaven on my tongue! And her taste...oh, how would she taste?_ Apparently, these wings were doing more to her than she thought. Or, perhaps, this was totally unrelated? The attraction was undeniable, but it comforted Lucina to blame it on an outside force.

Lucina dragged herself away from the depths of her own perverted fantasies. "And also," Palutena said, sitting on the side of Lucina's bed and crossing her legs, "I was thinking we could go out for dinner tomorrow, seeing as to how you got your wings today. It's something to celebrate, for sure. I recall you and Pit walking around Skyworld's shopping centers and markets? Is there any restaurant in particular you'd like to go to?"

The green-haired woman had placed her hand on Lucina's thigh, and Lucina's mind was wiped clean. Gulping, Lucina mumbles, "I just want ramen."

Palutena blinked. "Oh, uh..."

"Or do you want me to pick somewhere else?" Lucina pouted.

"No, no, ramen is fine. It's just that...you can pick anywhere, something high-scale, or..."

Lucina shook her head. She wasn't too high-maintenance; in fact, she was having trouble adjusting to the lavish life that Palutena had bestowed upon her. "I just want some good ramen."

"Ramen it is," Palutena said, patting Lucina's thigh. "Also, Pit and Viridi plan on coming with us, is that okay?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, then. And...pro-tip? Try and fold your wings a little as you sleep; it's more comfortable." Palutena stood and took her leave; Lucina thanked the gods that her back was turned; otherwise, the goddess would've discovered that Lucina was watching her ass sway out of the door and into the hallway. Lucina fell back onto the many fluffed pillows on her bed, rolling over onto her stomach and groaning into one. Things were starting to get confusing once more.

_How low can I sink?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES! :3
> 
> Ramen is really fancy n shit if you get it at the right place, not kidding. It's like gourmet, and stuff.
> 
> Anyhow, my favorite quote from this was definitely THE WHOLE WING SCENE. I mean, the smutty part. Of course the smutty part. Smut.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	4. Chapter 4

_ "It's not the future you're afraid of. It's repeating the past that makes you anxious." -Unknown _

"You know, you don't have to keep the book in the library. I won't mind if you take it back to your room. I kind of noticed that you've been coming down here late at night..."

Palutena smiled reassuringly as the heir of the Exalt throne jumped out of her skin at the sound of the goddess' voice. "They're such nice books. I wouldn't want to ruin them." Palutena noticed that the girl had been a bit skittish around her since the day before, and Palutena finally had her cornered. They were going out to get ramen in a couple minutes, and the goddess, unsurprisingly, found Lucina in the library. Lucina had grabbed a stack of mystery books and had a system set up on the coffee table in front of her; one stack on what she had finished, and the other stack with unread ones, sorted in the order of which she had planned to read them. Apparently, she had gone through about twelve in the past two days. Palutena often found her holed up in the large library; she recalls watching Lucina read a lot during her time on Earth whenever she wasn't fighting or training. Palutena shifted a little and sprouts her wings; sometimes they needed stretching and she hadn't used them for weeks.

"I see. Well, the offer's open. We should get going," Palutena said, reaching her hand out to the bluenette. Lucina took Palutena's hand and stood, gently laying the book on top of the others she hadn't finished. Palutena felt Lucina squeeze her hand just a little, and when Palutena looked over at her, she was looking away with a tint of red on her cheeks. Palutena turned away as she lead Lucina to the carriage that awaited them. _Aw, she's too adorable for words!_ Palutena shook her head a little bit to get the thought out of her mind; there was a more important subject at hand. "Listen. I can't help but feel like things have changed between us since yester-"

Lucina abruptly said, "I'd just rather not talk about it. I-I'm sorry that I...um..."

"No, no! That's what I don't want, I don't want you to apologize," Palutena explained. "It was completely natural. I went through the same thing with my wings, and I still do." As they reached the front door, Palutena stops walking and turns to Lucina, feeling the presence of her hand disappear. The hand was slowly reaching out to touch the goddess' wing, but had stopped in its tracks; Lucina looked like a deer in headlights, or a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Curious? Go right ahead."

Lucina awkwardly poked the wing, which incited a small glow to radiate off of it; well, not just the wing, Palutena herself glowed a little. "That's amazing!" Lucina said in awe. She patted the wing and squinted a little as the light became brighter and Palutena closed her eyes, lips parting. The goddess felt her gut twist in pleasure; she immediately wanted Lucina to do more.

The goddess had to stop herself. "See? We're even now," she says declaratively. Palutena herself knew that it wasn't exactly the same as what had happened between them yesterday, but Lucina seemed content. Palutena assumed that the girl had been embarrassed when she orgasmed in front of Palutena. Opening her eyes, the goddess grinned. "Better?"

"Y-yeah, a little," Lucina said, and took Palutena's hand once more.

* * *

"It's a bad omen," Viridi sing-songed. Palutena ignored her and observed Lucina and Pit some more, who were on the other side of the table. Pit had insisted on two kids' menus; he and Lucina were playing tic-tac-toe with crayons and solving puzzles. Lucina looked quite entertained; Palutena remembered that Lucina had a little brother (something with a "M"?) about Pit's age; the goddess wondered if that's why she had taken such a liking to Pit. She taught him how to play chess and if she wasn't reading books by herself, she was reading to him or trying to teach him how. Palutena smiled, but it was wiped off of her face when Viridi spoke again. "It's a sign of what's to come."

Finally, Palutena turned to Viridi. "Y'know what? Fine. I'll entertain you for a couple of seconds, because, just like the little girl you are, you won't stop until I pay you some attention. So, little Viridi, what is it that you have to tell me, exactly?"

The goddess of nature reacted calmly to Palutena's shameless teasing. "Oh, I see, the age gap play again, huh? You need some new jokes, old lady. All I'm saying is that this girl had a choice to go to any restaurant in all of Skyworld, and she chose ramen. You know what that means? She's used to her quaint little life down on Earth, and she can't be bought like that blonde, balloon-headed bimbo Peach was. I heard you upgraded her room, even? It's not going to work!"

Palutena reflected on Viridi's words, and the younger goddess let out a barking laugh because she knew that Palutena knew that she was right. The food came and Palutena couldn't even tell Pit to stop shoveling noodles into his mouth; she was so preoccupied with the situation she was currently in. She plays with her chopsticks before turning to Viridi and saying (a bit more quietly, now that the two younger angels weren't immersed in their game), "That might be true. But it's not like I've done anything yet. It's a decision that I've yet to make."

"Make it soon," Viridi stated simply.

"Why is that?"

"Don't you know anything?! This girl isn't content with sitting without knowing the why and the how. Won't be long before she wonders what her purpose is in Skyworld. You're screwing around a bit too much."

Palutena groaned inwardly once she realized that the only person she had to confide in was Viridi; Pit was a total blabbermouth, and everything be damned if she spoke to another god about personal matters. "I know I am...but, it's just because...I think I'm falling in love with her." This was said barely above a whisper, but Palutena still worried that Lucina heard her over the other patrons' chatter in the restaurant; however, she looked over and saw Lucina and Pit back at their game, one hand with a crayon in it and one hand with chopsticks.

"Oh, come _on!_ " Viridi snarled. Pit looked up immediately, although Lucina was still staring at the tic-tac-toe board. Viridi caught Pit's stare, and snapped, "What are you looking at?!"

Pit shrugged as Lucina made her move, grinning. "I was just wondering when they started allowing yappy little chihuahuas in here." As an argument ensued at the table, Palutena really thought about how Lucina got there, and why Palutena chose her.

Of course, it was the sexual aspect. But then, there was the unmistakable air about Lucina; the determined, boisterous light inside of her that never ceased. Palutena had fancied watching her from Skyworld, watching her battle and prevail even in the darkest of times. A powerful soldier of the light, she'd make; so much that Palutena definitely reconsidered her intentions.

* * *

Lucina had her eyes wide as they scanned the city. The shopping center was nearly empty, as the shops had begun closing and the sun had already set. Lamps were scattered along the sidewalks, illuminating the ground around the two women's feet and casting shadows behind them. Lucina had insisted that after dinner, they go for a walk. Viridi had dragged Pit away (much to Palutena's delight), so they were walking alone in the almost-empty space. Lucina was looking at everything with awe and excitement; Palutena was used to seeing the vast land in Skyworld, but it was quite refreshing to see someone so elated about what she had seen many times before. "It's so beautiful out here. And the stars are out..."

"Gorgeous, no?" Palutena placed her hand on Lucina's shoulder, and, swiftly, the girl moved closer to Palutena and gently moved the goddess' arm; now, Palutena's arm rested on both of Lucina's shoulders, and Lucina was falling in step with her. _Ah...I can't control myself when she does things like this!_ Palutena couldn't find the nerve to remove her arm, though; she knew it would rip Lucina's heart in two. _Oh, no. I'm falling into this ugly pattern once more. She's becoming attached to me. This isn't good!_

Then again, Palutena had to admit that the girl had reason to; Palutena _was_ a bit...touchy-feely. But it wasn't like that for just Lucina, was it? Palutena was physically affectionate with everybody, Lucina surely wasn't an anomaly? _Of course not! I put my hand on Pit's shoulder all the time...but I don't hold his hand. Or put my arm around him. Or rub his wings until he orgasms._ Palutena flinched at the last thought, and Lucina looked up. "S-sorry, is this uncomfortable?"

Palutena shook her head, looking away. "Not at all." Palutena looked over at Lucina; the glow of the moon and the streetlights made her look like a true angel. They reflected off of her cobalt hair and her ocean-blue eyes to give her a sparkling look. Even the brand in her eye twinkled like the very stars she was so focused on. "I see you like the stars."

"I always have."

Palutena almost said "I could get you a telescope", but Viridi's words rang in her head. Lucina couldn't be bought. A look of concern passed on her face. Part of her began to worry; what if these signs of infatuation from Lucina were something she were imagining? It wasn't absolutely absurd for the girl to seek comfort wherever she could; being deceased wasn't something that everybody handled so easily. She had accepted it quite well, now that Palutena thought about it.

"Are you troubled?" Lucina frowned, looking up at Palutena. _Oh, dear. I'm in a situation._

"Yes," Palutena admitted. This was probably the only time that she would have the courage to do this. Palutena removed her arm from Lucina and turned to the bluenette. "There's something on my mind and I have to resolve the issue, right now."

Lucina blinked in surprise, and her face turned to one of confusion when Palutena pulled her up by her collar and captured her lips. Lucina gasped into Palutena's mouth, but soon melted into the goddess' form, standing on her toes to reach Palutena. Palutena's tongue begged for entrance to Lucina's mouth, and the swordswoman parted her lips, tentatively touching her own tongue to Palutena's. Their tongues danced together passionately, and Lucina's hands tried to grasp any skin they could find, but finally settled on the goddess' shoulders. The goddess finally pulled away, and Lucina placed her feet back on the ground, her hands still on Palutena's evenly rising-and-falling shoulders. "Oh. _Oh,"_ Lucina mumbled. One hand moved to touch her lips; she was obviously in awe that the goddess was so forward.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I've found it difficult to control myself, in light of...yesterday's events..."

Lucina was still mute, but after a couple of minutes, she said, "S'okay." Lucina was blushing furiously, and as she looked away and continued walking, this time not touching Palutena, she said, "That was...my first kiss. Well, my first real one."

Palutena had a shocked look on her face. _Seriously? I couldn't exactly tell._ _Wait...if that was her first kiss..._ "Are you a-um-have you...?"

Lucina shook her head. "N-no. I've gotten close, but I've never actually done... _it_." Suddenly, a wave of panic rushed Lucina and it was ridiculously obvious to Palutena. "I-I wasn't a bad kisser, was I?"

"No, no. In fact, I'd...like to do it again, if that's okay." Palutena didn't anticipate Lucina saying no, so she leaned in again, pulling Lucina a little bit closer than last time. It was so dizzying, having Lucina's body pushed against hers. It was...erotic. Palutena could feel her nipples hardening within her bra, and she knew that she needed to stop kissing Lucina right then, or else she would have no control at all. Palutena abruptly pulled away, breaking all physical contact. The time since Lucina had arrived at Skyworld seemed to be a large string of mistakes on the goddess' part. "I think we should get back to the palace. It gets a bit chilly out here at night."

Lucina smiled dejectedly. "R-right. Of course. Let's depart." Lucina shoved her hands in her pockets and Palutena began to regret the mixed signals she was sending off. Palutena could see the gears turning behind Lucina's head, and she flinched at the thought of how confused Lucina must be. Palutena groaned inwardly; twas depressing, how cowardly she was. _Oh, Lucina! I want to make love to you until morning, I want to know every inch of your body. I'm so sorry that I don't have the guts to say so!_

She needed a damn drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N0tes!
> 
> Viridi being a wise-ass, hot damn
> 
> My favorite quote from this was probably "Lucina looked quite entertained; Palutena remembers that Lucina had a little brother (something with a 'M'?) about Pit's age..."
> 
> Fire Emblem: Awakening fans, gimme your guess at who the little brother is. It shouldn't be hard ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also: has anybody spotted the phrase that has been used at least once in every single chapter so far? keep on lookin'! ((don't shout it out in a review/comment, tho, that makes you an asshole and assholes make me cry. you dont wanna see me cry, do ya?))
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	5. Chapter 5

_ "A man's true character comes out when he's drunk." -Charlie Chaplin _

Lucina had stumbled upon what was possibly the largest arsenal of wine she had ever seen in her life.

She was walking around the palace, trying to get acquainted to everything. It was so large that it would be a while before she learned where everything was, but when she saw two large double doors, she had to open them. There were barrels, bags, bottles of wine, and even some rum. It was amazing. The room was like her tent times one hundred.

Palutena walked in, and made Lucina jump once more (as she was prone to doing; it was as if the goddess could find her and sneak up on her wherever she was, even in this huge palace!). "I was just coming to get another Bordeaux," Palutena said, and Lucina noticed that her movements were quite sluggish. "I _love_ my wine, you know. It's a delicacy among the gods. I have a pretty little collection I've worked up over the years."

"And you actually drink this stuff? Like, all of it?"

"Uh-huh," Palutena said, and very proudly. "Hey, hey, why don't you try some of this?" Palutena got on tip-toe to reach a bottle, and when she tried to flatten her feet, she stumbled into Lucina's arms. "Oh, my!" Palutena giggled and leaned into Lucina, trying to regain her balance. Once she did, she stood on her own, laughing. _Oh, Naga...her breath smells sweet, like the wine. And her hair smells so fruity and nice..._

The bluenette blushes, then realizes she would have to take control of this situation. "U-uh, I don't think you should have any more!"

"Don't be such a prude!" Palutena hugged the bottle to her body and beckoned Lucina. Palutena dragged Lucina off to her study, where she closed and locked the door. Pouring a glass for herself and Lucina, she took a seat in her swivel chair, chugging hers before Lucina could even smell her own. Lucina's eyes widened. Lucina tried to take a sip, but it was really strong. _How does she drink this stuff?_ Lucina set her glass down and watched Palutena grab the bottle again. "So! I wanted to touch bases with you on something."

Lucina raised an eyebrow, standing awkwardly in front of Palutena's desk. "Okay?"

"I need to ask you a favor," Palutena said, and Lucina waited quietly for the goddess to continue. Lucina looked around the study; Palutena had an eye for decor. It had a warm beige color to it, with the wooden desk polished-oaky coffee-colored. There were two brown leather couches on either side of the room, with tall book cases flanking them. During the pause, Palutena had poured half of a glass and was sipping on it slowly. _At least she's easing up a little._ Once she finished the glass, she stood, walking over to Lucina. "You see, you do serve a purpose here. A very specific purpose. Stop me if I confuse you."

Getting more and more curious by the second, Lucina nodded. Before she knew it, Palutena had shoved her onto one of the couches, and was straddling her. Lucina gasped, her heart galloping in her chest and threatening to break her ribcage. "Lady Palutena! I think you need to-um, you should s-slow down. Maybe I should help you to your chambers?"

Palutena continued. "Don't worry about it, just listen to me. I'm quite busy, as you know. There are so many repairs to be made after the recent war, the Uprising. I don't have too much time for...personal romantic affairs." Lucina nodded slowly. What was she getting at? "So, a couple of years ago, I came up with a, um, system. I'm a sexual being, Lucina. I need the touch of another person, or else I'll go mad, become stressed, tense. I have the sex drive of a hundred frat boys in the Playboy mansion. So, quite often, I need release. It's never too hard to take a sip of wine and relax until I feel better, or...indulge by myself, but it's never enough. I need another person beneath my hands. Every now and then, I find a mortal girl who I...find myself attracted to. So I bring her to Skyworld once she meets her end, and I...hm, 'use' is such an ugly word. I cherish her, I pleasure her. I please her, whether it be with sexual gratification or material things."

"A-and I'm that mortal girl?" Lucina squeaked, pointing to herself.

"Yes. You are. Well, not exactly mortal anymore." Palutena smiled softly. Lucina studied her glassy eyes, but her gaze soon fell to those large, soft, pillow-like tits in her face; Lucina longed to free them from the confines of Palutena's dress and brassiere and feel them in her mouth, her hands...and quite possibly motorboat her. _She's stacked...! And they look natural!_ "I assume you're not exactly against this; I catch you staring at my breasts all the time, like right now." Lucina stuttered a little bit, but found herself at a loss for words. Palutena climbed off of the lap of the younger girl, shedding her clothes until she was only dressed in a stocking, panties and a bra. _What an amazing body,_ Lucina thinks. The goddess was so curvy, it invoked a bit of jealousy in the swordswoman. Soon, Palutena was back on Lucina, her legs on either side of Lucina once more. "I find that there's a mutual attraction here."

Lucina turned a deep scarlet, looking away. "Ah! This is so wrong! I rank beneath you! Why, I'm a lowly angel, and you...you're a goddess. Please redress."

"Well, I _am_ the ruler of Skyworld, after all; I can do as I please on my own grounds. I believe I'll stay like this," Palutena smirked. "You're leading me astray from the subject at hand. Don't be ashamed of how you feel, baby. Especially when I'm giving you permission to feel it." _She called me 'baby'. I...I think I enjoy that._

"You're quite...inebriated as well," Lucina said, voice shaking. She had to fight the urge to stare at the woman on top of her; it was morally incorrect! Palutena would barely remember this in the morning, she was so drunk. It was wrong to think of her goddess like this. "These thoughts I'm having...they're so impure. What are you doing to me?"

Palutena, with a bit of a domineering tone in her voice, said, "Look at me." Lucina still stared at the arm of the couch, trying to shove the feelings she was experiencing deep down inside of her. "I do rank above you, as you stated earlier; that means you have to follow my command. Now, look at me! Don't turn away."

Lucina couldn't argue with that; Palutena outranked her and she had to do what she said, no matter how wrong it felt to Lucina. Lucina turned to face Palutena, biting her lip. Palutena gently grabbed Lucina's hands, placing them on her bust. Lucina longed to squeeze her hands just a little bit, see if they shifted under her hand. Lucina closed her eyes, whimpering. "M-my hands aren't worthy of your skin, Lady Palutena! Please stop this!"

"Take my bra off."

Lucina looked up in shock, opening her eyes wide. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Lucina, it's my command!" Palutena paused, frowning. "You wouldn't want to break the rules of the Angels' Code of Conduct, now would you? 'Lady Palutena's command is her word, and her word trumps all'. Do you plan on disregarding that?"

Guiltily shaking her head, the bluenette reached behind Palutena, and the goddess leaned forward, stealing a passionate kiss from the other woman. Clumsily fumbling to undo the clasp, Lucina finally unhooked it, and Palutena threw it to the side. _Jeez, I'm a nervous wreck. I couldn't even get her bra off, and I wear one every day!_ Pulling away from Palutena, Lucina looked up to meet a heated, lusty gaze. Palutena's lips were wet and red, and she was panting, causing her bust to rise and fall rapidly.

Lucina, at that moment, began to move on autopilot; the floodgates opened and it was impossible for her to close them. Growling, she took one hard, pebble-like nipple into her mouth, suckling frantically as a hand moved to grope Palutena's other breast. _Her skin is so soft, so sweet; oh, how good it feels on my tongue! Hot, heavy, sensual..._

" _Yes_ , just like that," Palutena gasped, arching so that her chest moved into Lucina's mouth. Lucina took more of her tits into her mouth and hand eagerly. "Mm, your mouth is so _wet_ and _warm_." Lucina rolled a nipple between her teeth and pinched the other at the same time, causing the goddess to jerk slightly. Lucina moaned into Palutena's breast, sending a vibration into the goddess' body; in turn, Palutena cried out. "A-ah...it's been so long," Palutena mumbled, placing her hands on the back of Lucina's head. Lucina pulled back and began to suckle on her other tit, letting her hand knead Palutena's wet breast. Lucina lavished attention on the new nipple she had latched on to, even biting into it gently, eliciting a yelp from the woman above her. Palutena grabbed Lucina's hair, pulling her head off of her breast. Lucina almost whimpered at the loss of hot flesh in her mouth, but it was soon replaced with two needy lips that were hungrily sucking on her tongue, her lips.

Palutena shifted so that her crotch rested on Lucina's thigh, pulling away from Lucina once more. Lucina wouldn't lie to herself; she was quite the breast-admirer. It hadn't been uncommon for her to hear Ylissean men asking each other if they were a "tit man or an ass man", and although Palutena's round rump was definitely something to admire, her chest was even more impressive and unbelievably sexy. Lucina took a nipple in her mouth again, this time using her hands to feel Palutena's ass. Lucina gasped in surprise when Palutena started to buck her hips, grunting. _She's grinding on me to reach her climax...!_

Palutena had thrown her head back, exposing her neck. Lucina pulled away from her chest and began to knead both of her tits while sucking her neck, leaving a hickey on her creamy skin. "Who knew dry-humping could feel so _good_?" Palutena panted, causing Lucina to laugh breathlessly. Palutena was starting to move faster, and Lucina moved her mouth back to her nipple, taking more of her breast into her mouth than before and slightly bouncing her thigh to move into Palutena's groin.

"Lady Palutena..." Lucina mumbled around her skin. "Lady Palutena, you feel magnificent!" Lucina had abandoned every single moral she had, and was now working desperately to see her goddess orgasm.

Actively trying to achieve the same goal, Palutena moaned (almost incoherently), "S-swirl your tongue around it..." Lucina felt a rush of adrenaline zip through her as Palutena gave her commands; she obeyed quickly and began to move her tongue in circles around Palutena's breast and nipple, looking up and hoping for Palutena's approval. When Palutena met her eye, she cried out. "Yes, yes! And-unh-suck harder, please...harder."

"I wouldn't want to harm you," Lucina said, pulling off for a second and furrowing her brow in worry.

"You won't, I promise, I'll like it. I'll love it. _P_ _lease_ , suck harder!" Palutena whined, and Lucina dutifully followed her directions, latching onto Palutena's breast once more and sucking harder, still swirling her tongue.

Once more speaking around Palutena's flushed breast, Lucina queried, "Like this?"

"Oh _Gods_! That's perfect, y-you're so good at this! But-but a little bit harder! I'm so close, I need just a little more..." Lucina pinched a nipple and twisted it while biting into the other, and Palutena started to grind faster and harder, holding Lucina's head to her and pulling her hair, which Lucina found surprisingly enjoyable. Little spikes of pain and pleasure darted through the girl when Palutena tugged on her blue strands, which encouraged her to take even more of Palutena's breasts into her mouth and hands. "That's it! I'm coming!" Palutena's head tilted back and she continued to ride Lucina's thigh; the swordswoman growled in arousal as she felt Palutena's juices coat her leg. Lucina looked up, and Palutena had the look of a true angel; her tongue was slightly hanging out of her pink lips and her eyelids fluttered shut. _Gorgeous...she's absolutely gorgeous._

As Palutena finishes, she shifts them both sideways and pushed Lucina down, moving so that their faces were level. Palutena kissed Lucina gently but sloppily, all tongue and moans. Lucina whimpered into Palutena's mouth, letting her take control. Palutena pulled away, eyes half-lidded as she looked on at Lucina with lust. "It's been a forever and a half since I've came like that," Palutena said, astonished. "I might just have to keep you."

Lucina blanched in embarrassment. "Well, thank you, Lady Palutena."

"For gods' sakes, Lucina, just call me Palutena, okay?"

"I-I don't think I can do that," Lucina said, blushing furiously. "After all, you're still my superior. Shouldn't I use your title?"

Palutena sighs, standing and getting dressed. "Do as you wish. I'm going to take a shower, feel free to follow me." Lucina, with wide eyes, scrambled to her feet and followed Palutena out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes! W00t!
> 
> Happy Monday, everyone~ Oh man. Dry-humping scene. Bet you ladies out there are moister than an oyster right now.
> 
> Favorite quote! Surprisingly, not from the smut. "Palutena got on tip-toe to reach a bottle, and when she tried to flatten her feet, she stumbled into Lucina's arms."
> 
> Because, tipsy Palutena is kawaii Palutena.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	6. Chapter 6

_"We are rich in our hearts, but poor with love." -Anthony Liccione_

The next day, Palutena felt a bit better. Of course, after the hangover wore off.

 _I can't believe Lucina went along with what I asked of her. I can't remember much, but that went really well from what I do recall,_ Palutena thought as she looked at the hologram before her. New housing needed to be built for her Centurions after the damage from the Uprising. Playing around with the hologram, she finally found a nice spot to rebuild the apartments that many angels had lived in. Construction angels were coming by in an hour and she barely had anything done. She sighed; it was quite the headache.

Pondering a nice break, Palutena let her mind drift. She looked over at her bed; working in her bedroom calmed her down just a little. Working in a comfy environment, unlike her stoic, work-oriented study, was quite nice. A nap would be nice. Life is nice. So is procrastinating. So is slacking off. So is Lucina's naked body.

_Oh, dear._

Despite the fact that Lucina openly agreed to basically being Palutena's sex worker, it still brought a bit of shame to Palutena to think about her. She was quite experienced, based off of what Palutena had witnessed. Or, felt, rather. _She says she's a virgin, though. I wouldn't put it past her; she looked quite nervous and I don't remember seeing her with a steady boyfriend down in Ylisse. Now that I think about it, did she even have time for such things?_ Her tongue moved in such an intricate manner, though; both with Palutena's lips and when her mouth surrounded the goddess' nipple. A delightful shiver ran down Palutena's spine when she thought about that, her hot mouth and wet, slimy tongue assaulting her body. Palutena closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning a little. If there was one thing she did remember, it was that.

 _She's very good at following commands. No doubt I could teach her much, much more._ No matter. Palutena was focused on last night and what she was going to do about it right now. She hadn't tested out Lucina's laurel wreath yet, so she decided now would be the time.

"Lucina? Could you come to my room?"

A few seconds later, a surprised "yes" came through, along with "I can't believe that actually worked!" Palutena smiled softly at the surprise she exhibited, much like the surprise Pit had experienced. Quickly brushing her hair a little before the girl came, Palutena opened the door when Lucina knocked. "Come in, come in." Gesturing to the large burgundy arm-chair in her room, Palutena grinned sneakily. "Have a seat."

Lucina did as she was told, looking around. Palutena quickly remembered that Lucina had never been in her chambers. "So, what's this about?" Lucina queried. She was literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I just wanted to...thank you for last night." Palutena had been standing, but was soon kneeling in front of Lucina, parting her legs a bit roughly.

Turning a deep red, Lucina placed her hands over Palutena's. "Y-you mean you're going to...put your mouth down th-there?" Lucina's voice squeaked, and Palutena listened intently, laying her head on Lucina's knee. "Wait, no, you can't..."

"Why not? All I want is to reciprocate," the goddess said. "You're not shy, are you? You definitely weren't last night."

Lucina laughed a little. "I can't believe you remember that. You were pretty wasted."

Palutena nodded, suddenly serious. "Yes. I apologize for that, by the way; it was very unprofessional." _As if this isn't,_ Palutena thought sourly. "I'm quite the wine fan. Now, back to the subject at hand. Why don't you want me to make you feel good, hm? I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," Lucina mumbled. "It's just-I've never had this done to me before, and I...I..."

The goddess was growing impatient. She needed to taste her new toy, but reluctance wasn't something she could ignore with this girl. _Odd. I was able to take what I wanted from Peach and the other women. Why can't I do it with Lucina? I just...need her consent and comfort to be pleased. Is this some new fetish I'm developing?_ "You what?"

"I came really fast when you touched my wings and it was embarrassing, okay?! I'm really sensitive, I can't control myself when you touch me, and I don't know if I can handle the embarrassment of doing it again. There. I said it!" This came out in a long string of shakily-spoken words. Lucina was almost on the verge of tears from humiliation, it seemed. Palutena tried not to laugh at the girl's expense, but it was so cute that she couldn't help it.

"Honey, it's okay! You've never done this before. It's natural," Palutena explained, rubbing Lucina's thighs. "Calm down, alright?"

Lucina rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "W-were you like this? When you first started...having sex?"

"Of course. Who _isn't_ a quickshot when they're first sexually active? Come, now, it's not that serious. So, if you'll have me...?" Palutena smiled charmingly, but before Lucina could respond, Palutena was already tugging the girl's boots off. Sitting up a bit more, she unbuckled Lucina's pants and pulled them down. Palutena contemplated telling Lucina to take off her tunic and undershirt, but realized they were in a time bind; those Centurions would arrive in a half an hour. However, Palutena realized that it was probably uncomfortable to have one half of your body naked and one half fully clothed. "Get your tunic and undershirt off." Lucina quickly obliged, blushing when she realized that Palutena was watching her intently. Clumsily undoing the buttons on her cuffs and shrugging her tunic off, Lucina crossed her arms and pulled her undershirt over her head, leaving a hot pink lacy bra to match her underwear. "Pink's your color," Palutena said offhandedly.

"Th-thank you."

Palutena nodded and tugged Lucina's panties to her ankles, not bothering to fully take them off at first, but then taking them off anyway. Palutena parted Lucina's legs a little bit more, and Lucina tried to close them, turning a deep red; Palutena frowned. A non-compliant girl was _not_ what she wanted, nor needed. "Don't move unless I tell you to or I move you myself."

"My apologies," Lucina exclaimed, replacing her thighs obediently.

"Don't apologize, just don't do it." Palutena examined the girl's nether regions, humming in contentment. "Shaved. How cute. And soaking wet, so fast!" Palutena grinned as she looks up at Lucina. "Let's clean you up, hm?" Lucina cried out as Palutena's tongue darted out to press into Lucina's swollen bud. _Ah...she tastes delicious. Just how a virgin should taste. Pure and sweet. And shaved clean; how innocent can this girl be?_ Lucina was shaking in Palutena's arms, which were gripping Lucina's thighs. Pulling away and licking her lips, Palutena moaned a little. "You taste divine, Lucina. I want to be the only one who tastes this, do you hear me? Only me."

"Y-yes, Lady Palutena," Lucina panted, and soon after, "Please do that again!" Palutena felt a feral growl surface inside of her; the girl was begging and it turned her on. _Let's kill two birds with one stone._ The goddess reached under her dress and dipped a hand into her underwear, thrusting two fingers into her own slick passage. Her tongue resumed its exploration of Lucina's pussy; every single time Lucina shivered, it went straight to Palutena's libido. "That feels so...unh...weird. But so good!"

Palutena laughed a little at her angel's surprise. "Feels good? You like it?" Lucina nodded, and Palutena smirked at the amount of restraint the girl was exhibiting; she was trying her hardest not to buck her hips into Palutena's mouth. _I don't want her to have that control over her body. All I want her to think about is me and what I'm doing to her._ Inserting another finger inside of herself, Palutena wriggled her tongue into Lucina's tight hole.

"Wait! Your tongue, d-don't do that! I'm gonna... _ooh..._ " Lucina seemed torn between whether to push Palutena away or pull her closer.

"Hold on," Palutena moaned, withdrawing her tongue. "I'm close, too. Hold on." Shoving her tongue back inside, Palutena thought in amusement, _That's the problem with virgins. They never can last very long. I see her point about it, now..._

Much to Palutena's pleasure, Lucina was now thrusting uncontrollably; she was essentially riding Palutena's face. "This is amazing!" Lucina moaned. Palutena felt Lucina's battle-scarred hands on the back of her head, pushing her down. "Sorry," Lucina mumbled, but was still doing it regardless. _That's more like it,_ Palutena thought in amusement. Her thumb circled her clit quickly, trying to catch up to Lucina; she wanted to come with her, but Lucina was already close. Palutena was actually hesitant to fuck Lucina with her tongue at first; she was scared that the penetration aspect would frighten the girl. _Thank the gods it didn't. She's d_ _electable_ , Palutena thought, moaning at the taste of her angel. _Just heavenly._ Palutena slowed down the strokes of her tongue and she pressed her thumb down on her own clit, resuming the pace of her tongue-strokes once she felt her own climax approaching. "Lady Palutena...I-I'm..."

Palutena pulled her tongue out, letting splashes of the girl's juices hit her tongue and chin as she lapped them up. She flicked her tongue over Lucina's pink clit and orgasmed herself, whimpering in pleasure as Lucina held her head in place. Finally, they both finish, and, not missing a beat, Palutena licked her lips, standing up and reorganizing herself. "Alright. Pants up. I wanted to inform you of how things will work from now on; when I need you, I'll call you to my room. You'll come in here and get undressed, for time purposes. Agreed?" Lucina looked a bit surprised at how quick Palutena was to...

 _Oh, come on. You're not kicking her out. And she_ is _your subordinate!_

...ask her to leave. _Right._ Despite her surprise, Lucina stood as well, redressing, nodding politely, and taking her leave. Palutena blinked; that was relatively...emotionless. Of course, that's what she wanted, but...that was almost flinch-worthy. Most of the women she had done this with had been a bit depressed when Palutena made them leave; especially when they were actually in bed together, but also when Palutena would just ask for a quick fix like she just did. _Well, she caught on pretty quick. That's good, right? She knows how things work around here. She's a quick learner._

Through her wreath, Palutena heard the voice of a worker angel. "Lady Palutena, we're going to be delayed. Many angels are in the air right now!"

Humming in thought, Palutena looked out of the window. A large Ferris wheel stood in the middle of the shopping center, along with other attractions. _The fall carnival is today. I almost forgot._

"Yes, that's fine. I'll expect you to anticipate these kinds of delays in the future, though," Palutena replied; in all realities, she was thankful that she would have time to shower. "See you in, say, an hour?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena! We're very sorry for any inco-"

Palutena took the wreath off, undressing and throwing her clothes in the hamper, armor on the bed. Turning the shower on hot with no cold, Palutena stepped in, sighing as the scalding water hits her skin. This feeling...it was different. The emptiness after Lucina left. What was this emotion?

_You've acknowledged it. You know you're falling in love with her. Stay in your field, Palutena. Love isn't something you know how to do. If you're as in love with her as you think you are, then having sex with her whenever you want should be enough; you can't afford to be greedy and screw yourself over once more..._

Palutena winced. Her inner monologue was becoming more and more aware of how fucked up she was and it was tiring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy happy hump day, whores!
> 
> not my fav quote, but, "love isn't something you know how to do" = my motto. ;w;
> 
> Favorite quote is "Gesturing to the large burgundy arm-chair in her room, Palutena grinned sneakily. 'Have a seat.'"
> 
> Because, TO CATCH A PREDATOR HAHAHAHAHA. No, but I was binge-watching it and then I was writing this as well, and so I just was writing and then...yeah
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hacking cough-
> 
> hahahhahahhaa of course i didn't almost forget to post this!!!!!!!!!! really!!!!! really....um...seriously.
> 
> have a good weekend~
> 
> -Bon

_ "Maturity, one discovers, has everything to do with the acceptance of not knowing." -Mark Z. Danielewski _

Lucina couldn't stop thinking about what Palutena did to her, and how she would do the same. Based off of background knowledge, the sexual senses were dulled when you're inebriated, so that was good...she thought so, at least.

_Wait, wait. It was easy to make her orgasm when she was drunk, which means it should be easier now, right? Or is it the other way around, was it that alcohol makes you horny? Oh, jeez. My mind is in shambles._

The swordswoman threw that thought out of the window and focused on what she did when they made love in the study. Palutena's breasts were sensitive and enjoyed attention. She apparently also liked it when Lucina was a bit rough. Pouting in thought, Lucina looked up from her feet when Pit tugged her arm. She had almost forgotten where she was; Pit had dragged her to the carnival across the street. Luckily, he had given her the chance to shower, so she didn't reek of sex. Palutena had waved them both off dismissively when Pit invited her; she was immersed in the hologram of buildings in front of her and two other angels.

"Lucina, c'mon, I wanna go to the Invictus!"

Lucina raised an eyebrow as she followed his pointing arm; the roller coaster had loop-de-loops and was shockingly high. "Um..."

Pit began to flap his arms and make chicken noises. "Pekók! Pekók! Chicken, chicken!" Lucina snorted and ran ahead, Pit scrambling behind her. "W-wait!"

"I'll show you who's chicken," Lucina said, tearing tickets off of the roll they had bought. After the ride, Pit was proven to be the actual chicken; he had puked in the trash can at the exit of the ride. Lucina stood over him, patting his back awkwardly. After watching Pit hurl for a couple of minutes, Lucina slid away. "I'm gonna go find you a ginger ale. Don't go too far, Vomit McPukesy."

Lucina shoved her hands in her pockets, flapping her wings a little just for the sake of it. They were still weird to have, but she was slowly adjusting to them. She had flown a few times, but walking was something she preferred over all. As she looked around for somewhere to get a cool soda for Pit to sip on as they walked home, she saw a figure flying over her. Of course, there were many angels flying in Skyworld...but this time, everyone at the carnival groaned and grumbled. Lucina couldn't see the figure; it was dashing above so fast that it was impossible to tell who or what it was.

Shaking it off and continuing, Lucina found a vending machine in a nook near the bathrooms. Digging some loose change out of her pocket, she inserted the coins. As she shoved them in, she noticed that she was five cents short. _And I left my wallet with Pit..._ She groaned, and as she was about to press the "return change" button, a finger smoothly inserted a nickel. She turned around to see...Pit?

Wait, no, it wasn't Pit. His hair and his eyes were darker...and his clothing. And his wings. _Well, nothing to lose; I could just ask._ "Uh...P-Pit?"

The angel before her grimaced, baring his fanged teeth in anger. "What did you just call me?! Don't make me regret doing you a favor."

"S-sorry! Who are you?!" Lucina said, her hand prepared to draw the Falchion in a split second.

"Definitely not that bright-eyed Pit-stain you're talking about," the angel grumbled. "I'm Dark Pit."

Lucina blinked, then burst into laughter. "Funny, Pit. The whole dark-and-brooding thing doesn't really suit you, though. It makes you seem kind of odd, in fact. Thanks for bringing the nickel, do you feel bet-"

Suddenly, Lucina was slammed against the vending machine; the angel was pressed against her to the point where she couldn't move her arms to grab her sword. "Don't compare me to him! You're a stupid girl, aren't you? You must not know your standing around here!"

Lucina was utterly confused at this point, and kind of scared. Trying not to let it show on her face, she relaxed her body. "I...I have to get back to Pit..."

"No. We're talking right now. You one of Palutena's new flunkies?" Lucina didn't respond, and Dark Pit pressed closer, pinning her wrists. "Brave, huh?" He grinned. "Looks like Palutena's switching it up from flightless little chickens like Pit. Tell me, what's your position, whaddaya do around here?"

Lucina blanched for a second, breaking her resolve. Shit _._

"Looks like you're Palutena's new slut! Interesting...! That woman's bad news, ya know." Dark Pit, tightening his grip on her wrists, "hmph"d when Lucina turned her head away.

Just as she was going to lose all strategic mindsets and scream for help, her wings glowed, and she was launched into the air, right out of Dark Pit's grip; her wings moved, seemingly, on their own. She flew over the Ferris wheel, over the Invictus, over dozens and dozens of what looked like ant-sized vendors. Finally, she reached the palace, and was dropped into Palutena's arms. Her knee hurt a bit from the landing, but she was surprisingly comfortable, what with putting all of her body weight onto Palutena and having her face buried in...

_Breasts!_

Lucina felt the cold material of Palutena's intricate broach on her cheek, but, more importantly, she could feel the warmth of Palutena's breasts on her face. Lucina looked up at the goddess, who looked down and smiled. "Sticky situation you were in, no?"

Lucina was brought down to reality, and as she stood up straight, she yelped. "P-Pit! He threw up on the rollercoaster and I went to-"

Palutena laughed, grabbing one of Lucina's cheeks in each hand. _Boy, this sure is a different aura than the one I was getting earlier. Do I really relieve that much stress from her? She_ did _say she was quite the sexual being..._ "Don't worry yourself with Pit, he's in his bedroom crying because he embarrassed himself by spewing chunks. I see you had your first run-in with Pittoo?"

"Dark Pit, you mean?" Lucina furrowed her brow, radiating happiness from the goddess' touch. Who exactly _was_ Dark Pit? And what was he prattling on about, trying to stain Lady Palutena's name? _I'm probably better off not knowing. He probably doesn't know her that well, anyway!_

"Mm-hmm. I'm very sorry about that. May I see your wrists?" Part of Lucina wanted to know how Palutena knew that Pit had been grabbing her wrists, but the other part, the obedient part, lifted her hands. Palutena gently rolled back her cuffs, running the pads of her thumbs over the purplish bruises. "My, my. He's quite strong; more than I remember, at least. Do they hurt?" Lucina shook her head, and Palutena nodded curtly. "I believe I can leave these untreated. If you see Pittoo again around Skyworld, don't approach him...and make sure you alert me, got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Lucina kneeled, rose, and took her leave.

Palutena caught up to her, brushing past her as she murmured, "Also, call me ma'am again and you'll feel my wrath."

* * *

Lucina was currently making a list. A super top-secret list of the things that Palutena did to her, so that she wouldn't disappoint the goddess. _This is my job. I must do it right,_ the angel thought. And, on the back, Lucina had compiled a list of things Lucina liked about the goddess. On the front, so far, she had accumulated a mind-shattering list of things that sounded easy, but Palutena...she was so calculated, every stroke of her tongue; it was formed, and Lucina wasn't sure how fast she could learn that. On the back it was even longer. In fact, she had another sheet just in case. So far, she had:

**-Her hair**

**-Her smile**

**-The way she kinda glows**

**-The way she says my name**

**-Her laugh**

**-Her smell**

**-Her long legs**

**-The way her tongue moves**

**-Her long fingers**

**-Her breasts**

**-Her bu**

"Lucina? Could you come here?"

Lucina instinctively put her hands on the laurel in panic; this was still quite the foreign concept, communicating like this. After adding the two "t"s to the end of the "b" and "u", she stumbled out of bed, shoving the list under her pillow. It didn't matter now, if Palutena wanted what Lucina thought she wanted. Heart galloping, Lucina entered the room. For one awkward second, Lucina forgot that she was supposed to undress. Her hands go to unbutton her shirt, but Palutena held up a hand without looking up from her book. A pregnant pause ensued as she read a little more. The goddess was sitting in a chair by her bed, reading; her legs were crossed elegantly ( _like everything she does_ , Lucina thought), and she was dressed only in a robe. Lucina wondered if there was anything underneath it, but it was tightly tied. She closed the book after inserting a bookmark and looked up. "Don't just take them off. Strip."

"That's taking them off." Lucina blinked, furrowing her brow. Palutena looked at her for a bit ( _there's that...hungry stare. That emotionless stare!_ ) before it clicked in Lucina's head. "O-oh. Like a striptease."

"And she finally gets it." Palutena was watching expectantly, hands folded in her lap.

Lucina blushed furiously, stammering, "I-I can't do a striptease! I dance like a three-legged baby giraffe going down an upwards-bound escalator..." _That's what they call them, right? The moving stairs?_ Lucina was still getting used to the modern technology of Skyworld.

Palutena chuckled a little, which Lucina found relieving. Palutena had an odd, business-like expression when she was aroused; Lucina wouldn't be able to take it too much longer. "Such a wry sense of humor. I find it quite interesting. However, we have other matters to attend to. So...without further ado..." The bluenette looked even more frightened. Palutena stared at her with a resolve of steel; finally, she burst into laughter. "Oh! That was funny. No, no. Calm down. You can just take them off. Don't hurt yourself, there."

Lucina felt a heavy sigh of relief escape her as she shucked her clothes. "I didn't find that very funny!"

"Of course not. The joke was at your expense, I didn't expect you to." It felt odd to stand there with Palutena clothed in her robe, and her completely naked.

_If anything could make me feel like a whore, it's this..._

Suddenly, all of the subconscious thoughts that she had pushed into the deep recesses of her mind bombarded her. _Am I? It's very clear what this arrangement is. But am I a whore? Her whore? The thought of it...it sickens me. To think that I've been degraded to the point where I'm no more than a slave, serving one purpose and one purpose only. What about my swordsmanship? I live for the battlefield...but instead, I'm here only for this woman's, although a beautiful woman's, sexual pleasures._

"...and to say the least, I found it very interesting."

Lucina cocked her head. "S-sorry, Lady Palutena! I didn't quite catch that."

"The list you were making? About our sexual activities?" Palutena had an amused twinkle in her eye, but she still held the same lusty expression. "Yes, I saw it."

"How?!"

"With my eyes." The girl frowned, much to Palutena's dismay. What a smartass. "Ach. Don't frown, you're too beautiful too frown like that. Listen, I know you're worried about pleasing me. I'm willing to teach you how if you're willing to learn." Lucina nodded, almost too eagerly. The goddess grinned, and she waved Lucina over. Lucina kneeled in front of the goddess as she uncrossed her legs, and Lucina gently rested her hands on her thighs, looking up at Palutena and awaiting her next command. Despite the mental overlooking of this situation that Lucina had partook in a few minutes ago...it felt _so good_ to be Palutena's obedient little slave. Lucina wanted her, wanted her bad. Wanted to please her. _What's she doing to me? To make me like this?_ "Alright. I don't want to push you into anything, so please let me know if anything feels uncomfortable at any point."

Nodding, Lucina waited for her next statement, hanging off of her every word. Palutena, wordlessly, untied her robe and it fell from her shoulders, exposing her naked body. Lucina's heart thudded; she had never actually _seen_ another female's nether regions, and she was excited; however, her eyes still laid on Palutena's. Hands still on her thighs, Lucina began to stutter. "L-Lady Palutena, m-may I address you?"

"No need to be so formal. Need I remind you that you can call me Palutena?" When Lucina responded with a blank face, Palutena continued. "Yes, you may."

"Could I-just start? And you can guide me along the way...I'm a, uh, hands-on learner." Lucina's eyes lit up with elation when Palutena nodded. Palutena wasn't wearing any underwear, and her dripping sex was right before Lucina. The swordswoman tried to push away the thoughts that niggled at the part of her that was just _so horny_ ; they were screaming that this was wrong, this was a new environment and she needed to recognize that she was beneath Palutena, and therefore, should not be laying eyes on such a holy region of her body.

_I'm beneath her. I have to follow her orders, right? Her word trumps all._

Lucina tore her eyes away from Palutena's and focused on Palutena's quivering pussy, soaking with excitement. She was almost shaved, much like Lucina, but she had a landing strip of pubic hair that Lucina found endearing. "Don't just stare," Palutena murmured.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena." Lucina tentatively pressed her tongue against Palutena's clit, eliciting a whimper from her goddess. Savory, throaty moans followed when Lucina took the bud into her mouth and sucked on it, still swirling her tongue around it. Lucina realized that she couldn't just pay attention to Palutena's throbbing clit, so she moved down a little and, with one long stroke of her tongue, tastes Palutena at her core. She was very sweet; slightly salty. _It's...weird. Different. But it tastes so good!_ Lucina repeated the motion, and began to do it faster.

"Very good," Palutena said shakily. "Mm...yes. Don't be afraid to use your fingers." Lucina nodded, not breaking from her task. Lucina was so wet, but her focus remained on Palutena; moving her tongue back to Palutena's pink clitoris, Lucina pressed her middle finger inside of the goddess, looking up for approval. "Yes! Like that! But one more." Lucina nodded and wriggles her ring finger in as well.

 _Where's the g-spot?_ This question hit Lucina like a ton of bricks. Where _was_ it? Is it even real? If it was real, and if Lucina remembered correctly, she would have to move her fingers deeper and curl their tips. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she flexed her fingers, and...

"Gods! Are you sure you've never done this before?" Palutena was arching her back and biting her lip, a sight that Lucina found oh-so arousing; this also caused her to assume she was right about the g-spot thing. "Th-that's amazing, right there!"

Lucina resumed her ministrations, thrusting her fingers and sucking Palutena's clit simultaneously. Palutena's walls were so tight and warm and wet around Lucina's fingers. _So this is how the inside of another woman feels,_ Lucina thought, closing her eyes in bliss. She had masturbated before, but this was quite different. Especially to have such a graceful, alluring coquette turned into a panting mess above her; yes, this was different from masturbating, definitely.

The bluenette continued to lap up everything that came against her tongue, while following every suggestion ("maybe use another finger?") or command ("suck harder!") that Palutena gave her. She was definitely willing to learn, because she wanted to see this ecstasy on Palutena's face every time they made love. _Make love. Ha! What a phrase to use for this coupling._ Lucina kept her mind on her task, but simultaneously reminded herself that this was _not_ lovemaking. This was fucking. Pleasure. It disgusted Lucina to no end, the whole concept (but definitely not her specific situation); she was always taught that this was something to do with the one you love, the one you truly belong with. That couldn't be Palutena, could it?

"Ngh...don't slow down!" Lucina had become distracted, and blushed furiously at the goddess' command.

"Sorry," Lucina murmured, switching places; she tongued Palutena's hole and circled her clitoris with her finger, desperate to see the goddess orgasm.

Palutena's hand was stroking Lucina's hair and gently tugging whenever the pleasure became too much. It was oddly enjoyable to have Palutena petting her and occasionally encouraging her with a purred "yes, that's a good little angel" or a moaned "that's it, keep going"; it made Lucina feel...pride? Whatever it was, it excited Lucina to no end.

 _Her hand feels so good rubbing me like this. And pulling my hair as well! It feels amazing!_ "You taste so good, Lady Palutena," Lucina moaned, Palutena's thighs tightly squeezing her head at this point.

It was astonishing, to watch the normally put-together goddess fall apart before her eyes. Just one more stroke of her tongue caused Palutena to unravel, shuddering and twitching in satisfaction. "Ah, _Gods_!" Palutena threw her head to the side, taking her lip between her teeth once more. Lucina was quite ashamed that she was disappointed by the lack of ejaculation from her goddess; she wanted to drink all of her, taste her, lick it up, feel it running down her chin. _How shameful, what I've become!_ Despite that thought, Lucina continued to eat Palutena out, moving her head and tongue with the sway of Palutena's hips. Palutena groaned and pushed Lucina's head away. "T-too much, too much..."

Quite dismayed, Lucina pulled away, sitting back on her heels with her hands on her thighs. She felt emptiness in the pit of her stomach when she wasn't touching Palutena. Without thinking, the three fingers that were inside of her goddess rose to her lips, and she began to fellate them, licking off the liquid proof of Palutena's sheer arousal. Her tongue ran over the glossy digits, and soon, she had taken them into her mouth and sucked on them, a light hum escaping her. It wasn't until she pulled them out of her mouth that she looked up and saw Palutena staring at her, hair mussed; she looked quite entertained. "I'm very sorry. It's just-you taste so good, and I...couldn't help myself." Lucina was blushing even deeper than she thought she physically could. "How shameful", indeed.

"That's quite alright. You're very...insatiable," Palutena mumbled, grinning as she stood, stretching. Lucina stood as well, and squeaked in surprise as Palutena pulled her into her arms. The contrast was uncanny; Lucina had to actually look _up_ to see Palutena's godly face. Palutena stole a kiss, grinning.

Lucina smiled and leaned into her a bit before remembering that, for this to work and for them to both remain unscathed, she must take the initiative; she had to remind them both that detachment was key. "I suppose I should get back to my room."

Palutena's expression shifted just a little, but a sheepish grin remained on her face. "Yes, but-well, I was thinking, and maybe..." Palutena glared at her bed, and Lucina knew she couldn't fall for it. Palutena probably wasn't asking to have sex again; no, she was asking for something that she knew Lucina should not give. She was asking her to stay the night. Lucina's bed _did_ get so cold. She absolutely despised the long nights of loneliness in a large bed, in a large room, all by herself; she couldn't imagine if Palutena felt the same, though. Did she shake and shiver, thinking of how nice it would be to hold, be held? _Don't. Do not. Will yourself to have a backbone and say no!_ Palutena, however, did that for the bluenette, disappointment crossing her face when she realized the expression that Lucina didn't know she had on. "Maybe you and Pit can go back to the carnival tomorrow."

Lucina nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah. Maybe." Ducking out of the room after dressing just enough to not give Pit a heart attack if he saw her, Lucina sank into her bed. Turning off the light and rolling over, Lucina realized the emptiness once more; it wasn't like she didn't know what was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes~
> 
> someone go petition to make bluenette and greenette a real thing pls
> 
> Favorite quote is probably Lucina's adorable little list of things she liked about Palutena. I could go on about that. Possibly make a whole chapter out of it. My favorite thing about Palutena is probably her stripper taunt. And you all know damn well she looks like a stripper.
> 
> And woah! Pittoo is in the mix! oh dear it's gonna get edgy~
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	8. Chapter 8

_"Had I been in love, I could not have been more wretchedly blind. But vanity, not love, has been my folly." -Jane Austen_

Palutena woke up around eight the next morning feeling fairly refreshed; she hadn't came like that in a while and it was rejuvenating. However, there was one thought plaguing her mind: _I almost asked Lucina to spend the night with me!_

No doubt it would've been awkward. Sleeping in a bed with someone for the first time in years, holding someone, sharing her normally kept-to-herself bed with someone...feeling a warm body against her. Having someone fall asleep in her arms, so peacefully. Watching blue eyes flutter shut until her chest rose and fell, indicating her deep sleep and comfort.

There's no doubt it would've been awkward...right?

Palutena rested her elbows on her thighs, chin in her hands. Sighing, she thought of what it would be like, having Lucina in her arms, head against her chest; snoozing. Laying back down, she grabbed the pillow that her head had previously rested on. It was warm. On her side, she hugged the pillow to her as if she were spooning it; it was four or five feet long, almost covering her bed. Palutena closed her eyes and hugged it tight, feeling it mold to her body. She threw a leg over it and buried her face into it, wishing it smelled like Lucina's hair. Palutena had only been so close to Lucina's hair when she massaged her wings (the memory bought an infinite smile to her face); it smelled like peppermint. Palutena had noticed mint-leaf perfume when Pit had bought some of her personal items from Earth.

Palutena's pillow did not smell like peppermint.

If she had to be honest, it smelled like regret. Shame. Maybe it was her head, but suddenly, she hated the pillow. She hated her room. She wanted to redecorate and forget that she ever tried to mimic the feel of Lucina's body on hers. Palutena had planned out the layout of her room carefully, so that everything she needed was within reach; she unwrapped an arm from the pillow and reached up to pull the white curtains closed. She hated the room, the pure white. There was nothing pure about her. She could have the title of a goddess, the Goddess of Light, but everything was dark. She couldn't escape from the mental and physical cycle of madness she was trapped in.

The pillow had remained warm from her previous rest; however, even with her body against it, the pillow soon grew cold. Palutena panicked; she needed this simulation, no matter how ragtag it was. "No, no, no," she mumbled, clutching it tighter. "No!"

It grew chilled once more.

The warmth was gone.

* * *

Palutena, by three o'clock, had had angels completely redo her room. Her bed, dresser, chair and television were moved and replaced; the white was remnant, but scarcely. It had been replaced by tints of gold. Still a "pure"-oriented color, but whatever. At least the white was gone, for the most part. It sickened her. She would have to do with the added gold for now.

The goddess had just finished decorating. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked around the room, quite satisfied with the turnout. She decided to go harass Pit for a while, just to occupy her mind (Lucina, Lucina, Lucina, Lucina). Before she could knock at his door, though, Lucina crashed into her, panting wildly. _Wasn't she taking a nap?_ Palutena regained her balance, raising an eyebrow. "L-Lady Palutena! Beg pardon, i-if I may add-add-address you?" Lucina let out a little yelp of nervousness, then tried to continue, but tripped over her words.

"Don't hurt yourself," Palutena said, placing her hands on Lucina's shoulders in a calming gesture; however, Lucina turned red when Palutena did so, and panicked even more.

"D-D-Dark Pit came in through my window! I tried to grab my sword but he pinned me while I was asleep a-and-"

Palutena felt a flame rise steadily within her. Pittoo was touching her property again! Storming towards her study and motioning for Lucina to follow, Palutena interrupts Lucina's endless stuttering, asking, "Are you okay? What did he do?"

Lucina nodded, still blushed. "I'm fine. He just asked me...weird questions. He asked what-what you do to me. When we're, um...performing sexual activities." Palutena tried to at least crack a smile at how timid the girl was in saying the specific words for what they were doing, but it was impossible; she was too damn angry.

"What did he ask?"

"How I like it. What I like you to do." Lucina said, looking at her feet. "I didn't answer him, of course. I kind of feel uncomfortable talking about this, Lady Palutena."

"Is that all?"

Lucina shook her head, and an awkward silence ensued in the study. Snarling, Palutena waved for her to continue. "Oh! Um, he asked me-uh-if I was shaved. Down there. And he asked me if he could see, but then he suddenly freaked out and flew off!"

Palutena grunted. "Alright. Go lock your window and go back to sleep. I'll handle this." Lucina looked hesitant, but she backed out of the goddess' study with a bow.

* * *

"Viridi, I've allowed you to-"

"You didn't 'allow' me to do _anything_ , old lady-"

"-keep Pittoo on your premises even though he's-"

"He's what?!"

"Vile!"

Palutena was sure her roar, and Viridi's, could be heard throughout the palace. However, she needed to raise the volume in order to make a point. Palutena had found it a good idea to exile Pittoo from her land, despite his help in the Uprising; he still had a dark heart. However, after much consideration and grovelling from Viridi, she allowed him to stay under the conditions that Viridi made sure he didn't destroy or harm anyone. This deal had been broken before, but Palutena felt pity on the poor girl and allowed that mongrel to stay.

This, though? This was too far. "I don't know if he's your little boyfriend, or your servant boy; I don't care. I want him on a tight reign. This is your last chance. Do what's right!"

"Ha!" Viridi barked. "As if _you're_ my number one source for morality tales. You don't even have your own ducks in a row."

That was undeniable, Palutena realized. "Keep Pittoo on a tight leash, or else I'll take matters into my own hands; things will not be pretty after that." Viridi flinched at the steely tone that Palutena had taken up. "Every girl I set hands on in such a passionate manner is my property, and I do _not..._ like _others_...touching my property. I want to make this clear to you. I want you to say that you understand where I'm coming from. If you don't, which I wouldn't put past you, considering your ignorance, it doesn't matter; I will still keep this final straw firmly in place. Remind yourself of that when you return home and see that monster so close to your person."

"You think I don't know what he's done and what he's doing? I'm well aware. I'm not some stupid girl like the whore you keep on hand." This caused Palutena to snarl. "I'll have you know that _I'm_ the one who made Dark Pit leave Lucina be. You should be thanking me."

"And yet, you waited that long. He had her pinned on her bed and you waited until he was about to undress her to summon him. You disgust me," Palutena said, and Viridi faltered. This was a new attitude that Palutena adopted; not even the Goddess of Light herself knew where it was coming from. Gods knew she would be in a shit-ton of trouble if the Elder Gods found out about this misbehavior; she didn't even have an excuse. Clearing her throat, she said, "Take your leave."

Viridi, with a new-found energy and bravery, growled. "We're not finished here-!"

"I said, _take your leave_."

And, just like that, Viridi was gone.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Palutena was still fully clothed in daywear. She had been at her desk, pondering Lucina's experiences with Dark Pit. The first time, she allowed it to slide; but the blatant invasion of her privacy and the sexual undertone of his questions in the second encounter made Palutena enraged, so angry she couldn't even sleep. She had been checking on Lucina almost every thirty minutes, if not less. She thought of posting guards outside of her door.

Rubbing her eyes, she decided to peep in on Lucina one last time before going to bed. Turning off her desk lamp and closing the door to her study, she trekked to the other side of the palace where Lucina, Pit and she herself had their rooms. The light was off in Lucina's room, but Palutena opened the door anyway; seeing her sleep peacefully was calming.

However, this isn't the sight she witnessed. Instead, she saw an empty bed and an open window, her laurel resting on the bed. Rage boiled inside of her, hot fury pushing her heart into a crazed gallop. She tried to calm herself down, and went to Pit's room where Lucina often played video games; Pit was in there by himself, tapping away at the controller. "Pit!" The angel boy jumped, clutching his chest.

"L-Lady Palutena, you scared me! I wasn't going to stay up too late, I prom-"

"Where is Lucina?"

Pit shrugged. "I haven't seen her today, last I heard she was in her room. Check the library, maybe?"

Palutena tried to stick a needle into her pressurized mind; perhaps Pit was right. She could be anywhere in the palace! Checking the library first, but to no avail, Palutena checked the kitchen. And the living room. She went back to her study. Checked in Lucina's room again. With every empty location, the panic built. Finally, Palutena stepped out of the palace, into the late night air. Spreading her wings, she took flight, calling the bluenette's name. She flew over the disassembled attractions of the carnival and the market, but soon circled back to the palace.

Finally, at one call of Lucina's name, Palutena heard a response. "On the roof, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena felt relief rush into her swiftly; she darted toward the roof of the tall palace, landing next to the sitting girl. Before Lucina could speak, Palutena had kneeled, grabbed her shoulders and was giving her a good shake. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I-I wanted to see the stars," Lucina squeaked. "And it was a little hot in my room, I tried opening the window to let some cool air in...but I decided to just come out here."

"Why did you take your laurel off?"

"I kinda rolled out of bed and got dressed; I take it off when I'm sleeping. Besides, I thought you were asleep as well, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think. You didn't think at all!" Palutena was once again pink with fury. "I can't believe you'd do something so stupid after your encounters with Pittoo!"

Lucina weakly pointed to the Falchion resting on her back. "I brought my sword."

Palutena began to yell once more, but noticed that Lucina looked as if she might...cry? _Oh, jeez. Now I feel bad._ Palutena averted her eyes and Lucina played with her fingers as Palutena let go of the girl's shoulders. Feeling the guilt set in rather quickly, Palutena sighed. "Let me know when you go outside of the palace from now on. It's my fault; I didn't make that clear. My apologies."

"Sorry, Lady Palutena," Lucina mumbled, still fidgety and anxious.

"Get some sleep, honey," Palutena said, standing and flying down to the entrance of the palace. Once in her room, she undressed and hops in the shower, quickly washing up before crawling in bed. She cursed herself for the way she had grabbed Lucina; there was no doubt that it was painful. She would have to send Pit to get her some flowers or something.

She flinched at the thought. She was never too rough with Peach, but there were a couple of times that she had to exert some force when Peach was non-compliant. As she thumbed through the file cabinet of her brain, looking for a single time that she apologized to Peach for anything, she fell asleep, never finding the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy monday! or as happy as monday can get (i had a day off today, tho. yay snow!)
> 
> Palutena being angry-scared-concerned. totally adorable -cough-
> 
> Favorite quote? "As she thumbed through the file cabinet of her brain, looking for a single time that she apologized to Peach for anything, she fell asleep, never finding the answer." Because d'awww, Palutena's in loooove~
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	9. Chapter 9

_"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth." -Buddha_

_Lucina had done it. It was done._

_Her mother, Robin, laid beneath her, writhing in pain. This was what she had to do, what Naga intended. Withdrawing her sword, she watched, trying to draw her eyes away; it was impossible._

_"I'm so sorry, Mother. This is our fate."_

_Robin clutched her stomach, blood coating her fingers. Her other hand reached up to Lucina and touched her arm, eyes pleading. Finally, she chokes out some words. "Lucina. It's not too late. You can...get...a healer..."_

_Lucina shook her head, kneeling; this didn't have to be all bad, did it? It wasn't as if Lucina wanted to do this. It had to be done. To save Father, to save her future. "I cannot do that! Please. Don't beg, I will not be able to handle it. I apologize..."_

_Suddenly, her mother shifted, sitting up. This wasn't...right. Hadn't she paralyzed her dear mother? Her bloody hand first rested on Lucina's shoulder, but soon it clutched, and pulled Lucina down; Lucina became soaked in Robin's blood, and her eyes widened. She screamed, hollered; nothing could express the agony, the horror, the shame. She had shed the blood of her own mother. There was no escaping this._

* * *

"Lucina? Lucina!"

Lucina's eyes flew open, her chest rising and falling so quickly that it was only a blur. "Oh, gods. Oh, gods! I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this!"

"Honey, it was just a dream!"

Lucina was shaking violently; she tried to run, but she was pinned down. Looking up, she noticed that Palutena was straddling her and had her arms pinned above her head. The goddess looked worried, her brow furrowed. Lucina looked around the room, and, realizing where she was, she fell back into the bed in relief. She glanced at the clock, groaning when she noticed it was three in the morning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you..."

Palutena nodded, still looking concerned. "It's alright. Pit used to have nightmares all the time when he was little; I do as well. How about some tea?" Palutena let go of her arms and climbs off, sticking her hand out. Lucina took it, standing; she was glad she had put a shirt, panties and shorts on before bed. Being naked (despite their sexual activities) in front of Palutena sounded quite embarrassing.

Once in the kitchen, Palutena boiled a pot of water, yawning a little and leaning against the stove. Lucina felt horrible when she saw that yawn; the goddess was tired and she had woken her up with this trivial matter. "I'm very sorry, Lady Palutena."

"I'm telling you, Lucina, it's okay. Don't sweat it." Palutena leaned down and kisses Lucina's cheek, and the bluenette's sleepy eyes widen a little; she also sat up in her chair. It was odd, how Palutena could be so nurturing but so scary at the same time.

Lucina felt kind of awkward at that point and still felt quite guilty because she woke her goddess up. She stammered, "S-so wh-what are your n-nightmares a-about?"

"The Chaos Kin," Palutena stated, then moved on from the topic swiftly as she poured two mugs of tea. Handing Lucina one, Palutena sipped on her own after putting a shit-ton of sugar in it. Lucina knew not to press the issue further at this moment, but she had to remind herself in the future to inquire about this "Chaos Kin". "You can drink it with nothing? Just plain?"

"Yes. I always have."

The goddess flinched. "I can't drink mine without it being completely saturated with sugar."

"I can see that," Lucina agreed, smirking into her mug a little. She wondered if the goddess' obsession with sugar had anything to with how she tasted so sweet. At this point, she had almost forgotten about the dream, but the vision of Robin bleeding beneath her and clutching her, soaking her with the blood...it remained. Finally, she said, "You said I could always talk to you, right?"

"Yes?"

Lucina's lips tightened, and her expression changed completely. Agony, it was; she looked like she was in excruciating pain. Perhaps not the pain of the body, but instead, of the soul. She breathed out a shaky sigh, then said, "Is there any-is there any _real_ reason to kill someone? To take their life?"

The bluenette expected Palutena to freak out, but the goddess just straightened her stance against the stove and folded her arms, her mug set on the counter-top. "I believe that to save others, perhaps, such a thing could be justified. Or-"

"Even your own kin?"

The goddess looked absolutely interested in the conversation at that point. She perked up and replied, "Even your own kin, yes. Is there...anything-"

"No, that's all." Lucina downed the tea quickly; it burned her throat but she needed to get out, needed to escape. "I'm going to sit on the roof. Beg pardon."

Setting her mug in the sink, Lucina exited out of the main entrance, flying up to the roof and landing clumsily (she would have to work on that). What would Palutena think of her if she knew of the deeds Lucina had done? Would she be disgusted? Would she be sent to the Underworld? Lucina flinched at the thought. She crossed her arms and placed them on top of her knees, watching the stars for three hours straight until the sun rose.

* * *

Lucina crawled back into bed after watching the sunrise, noticing that Palutena's study light was on; perhaps the goddess couldn't sleep as well. However, Lucina somehow found some source of tiredness in her and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, not waking until one in the afternoon.

When she awoke, she found an unpleasant surprise.

Pittoo was sitting at the edge of her bed once more. Lucina was about to grab her sword, but it was nowhere to be found. Her next thought was to scream, but she found that she was tied with rope and gagged with what felt like a ballgag, so it turned out she wouldn't have been able to grab her sword or scream anyway. The dark angel growled. "I can't believe that stupid goddess, putting guards outside your door and windows, like she wanted them to die. They were nothing to me. And besides, I'm trying to help _you_ here. I bet you think I'm the bad guy, huh?"

Lucina stared at him with anger, fury; she was not going to look scared, despite her subdued state.

"Well, I'm not. Palutena isn't all sunshine and rainbows." He flapped his wings once, smirking. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess." Lucina at first thought he was talking about her, but he continued on and proved her wrong. "Golden locks, shiny as a new penny. Cute, pouty lips. A nice mustachioed boyfriend who came to her rescue every time, from a huge, er, turtle." Lucina blinked. "Yeah, I guess he's a turtle. So, this turtle—he's the villain-type, mind you—he catches her, no big deal, she's the damsel-in-distress type. Mustache guy will save her, right? Wrong. Turtle guy breathes fire. Mustache is the human equivalent of a pot roast by now."

The bluenette couldn't comprehend why he was telling her about this, but she listened intently. She wished she could block out his words, but it was impossible. Where was he going with this?

Finally, after a few minutes of silence and suspense, he continued. "Long story short, princess dies after weeks of torture. She ends up in this magical place, just naked as the day she was born, with scars all over her; apparently, you come as you die." Lucina shivered at the thought of how she, too, was naked when she got to Skyworld, and how this was starting to sound a bit familiar. Shame washed over her, but she tuned back into the dark angel. "She meets a woman. This woman tries to woo her, make her fall in love, but she fails miserably; this undead girl was already spiraling into depression, screaming that she wanted to go home. The woman refused to take no for an answer, you see; she took what she wanted. If you want me to be blunt about it, she _raped_ that girl."

Lucina couldn't contain it anymore, she began to scream. She didn't want to hear this twisted tale, because it was becoming all too truthful to her.

"You hate this, don't you?" Dark Pit said, surprisingly calm. "You keep listening! The woman didn't care. The girl was in broken pieces and the woman didn't care. She was ruthless in her actions. Every night she wanted that girl, she took her. She made a rule. Every time she called the girl to her room, the girl would have to undress. Right before her, tears and all. Sound familiar, you stupid girl? That woman is pure evil, a lion, and you're in that lion's den right now. You said yes to her, didn't you? What would've happened if you said 'no' to her little game?"

The next action of Pittoo surprised Lucina. He removed the gag, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't; why scream for Palutena? Palutena, who supposedly raped a woman. Fat tears rolled down Lucina's blushed cheeks. Finally, in a hoarse voice, she inquired, "W-what happened?"

"To the girl? Peach? She's _dead_. Whadda they call it? A 'fallen angel'. Don't ask me what happens to 'em. All I know is that she's gone. Got killed during that big ol' war," Dark Pit shrugged, untying the girl. She still made no move to leave, this new view of Palutena leaving her frozen in place. She shook as more tears escaped her; Dark Pit had a power over her at this moment, he knew she wouldn't fight him. "She 'fell' how she died; in shame, in between a rock and a hard place. No one to save her. No one who cared. But I've got you, Lucina. _I_ could save you from Palutena."

This sounded so foreign to the swordswoman. Earlier this morning, she had found comfort in Palutena; one might even say that _Palutena_ saved _her_. Lucina was uneasy. Wasn't this the same angel who was so aggressive towards her not even days ago? "I-I don't know. I still trust her..."

"Of course you don't know, of course you trust her. That's what she wants. You fell for the trap that Peach didn't. That's her name, the girl. Her name's _Peach_." Lucina didn't like that, having this nameless girl, a fairy tale, having this nameless girl seem like a person more than a character. What if Lucina was a character in that same morality tale? She began to cry again. Never had she ever shed so many tears in the span of a day, maybe even a month, she would argue. "I bet you think you're in love with her? That she's in love with you? Think again." Pittoo climbed off of the bed, tossing the rope and gag at Lucina. "Solid proof I was here. Give it to Palutena if you really want to and I'm sure they'll have my head on a platter or whatever."

Lucina knew why he was doing this. He knew that Lucina believed every word he said. A sliver of disbelief sneaked its way into her brain. What if, by chance, this whole thing was a lie? "What if Peach isn't real? What if it's something made up?"

Pittoo scoffed. "So, you don't believe me?"

"I don't know if I should. You are _Dark_ Pit, after all. Not the most trustworthy creature, I assume," Lucina said, regaining some composure.

The dark angel flapped his wings once more. "Alright. Know where the attic is? I bet Lady Palutena never lets you in there." Lucina nodded slowly. That was a rule enforced soon after she arrived, with a light joke about the Boogeyman thrown in. "Wait till everybody's sleeping. Climb up there. In a box in the back, back, back corner, on the far right underneath the window, there should be a box. Open it."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Lucina didn't care if she got caught at this point. She was doomed anyway, wasn't she, if she was in this lioness' den? The stairs creaked as she climbed into the attic. It was pitch black, but she had brought a flashlight.

Even with Lucina's short stature, she had to crawl, the turned-on flashlight in her mouth; the roof was quite low. Lucina made sure to crawl gently and quietly. She made it to the back of the attic which was surprisingly not dusty. The roof was slanted here, so the box she believed she was looking for was wedged between the ceiling and the floor.

Lucina pulled it out and opened it, trying to remember how everything was so she could replace it flawlessly. There was a pink, frilly dress and tons of jewelry that Palutena wouldn't wear in a million years. She dug out a couple purses as well, until she reached the bottom, which had several papers on it. Lucina pulled one out and read it, her heart stopping in its tracks.

_My dear, sweet Peach:_

_I believe there's been a misunderstanding._

_I was quite clear in my saying that you need to remain in an area I've already designated for you during this war. I have things to take care of and I can't babysit you. I need to know when you eat, when you shower, and when you're going out (which I DO NOT recommend)._

_My Centurions have reported you shouting several profanities and insults on my name. I have ordered them to ignore your temper tantrums, so I won't even go too deep into addressing them. However, you need to be obedient before something awful happens. This is not only for your safety, but for my sanity. I'm not just asking you to to do this so that you're safe, but because you're a very large and confusing puzzle that I, by no means, have time to put together. There is no wiggle room for this; this is how it is and you must obey._

_If you find the schedule that I've made for you confusing or if it is overly uncomfortable for you, do not neglect to tell me so. I'm sure we can work something out. Until you get your head out of your ass or I have the time if you've already done the former, you will follow the schedule that I have constructed._

_My best,_

_Lady P_

Lucina flinched at how business-like it was, how emotionless. How controlling. It was disgusting. Lucina wouldn't be like this girl, however. Palutena wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing such disintegration once more. No temper tantrums for Lucina. No, no; she was going on strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't almost forget to upload this haha-crap.
> 
> OH SHIT PLOT THICKENS HOLY WHAT o.o
> 
> Favorite quote is Pittoo's story. I was very interested by it. I wonder what genius wro-oh wait lol
> 
> also, anyone find my secret phrase yet?
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	10. Chapter 10

_ "We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward." -Alison Croggon _

As of late, Lucina had been a bit unruly. Palutena could tell her to eat, she _must_ be starving. She "wasn't hungry". Palutena could tell her to go to bed, it was late. She "wasn't tired". About two weeks after the woman had started this little strike of hers—Palutena _knew_ she was lying on each and every occasion—the goddess had had enough. She had sent Pit to go fetch the bluenette from her room. Palutena heard Pit coming down the stairs, like a herd of cows to her ears.

"She said she's not eating," Pit shrugged, jumping off the last four stairs. Palutena didn't even scold him for it.

"Tell her she _is_ eating, and to get down here, right now."

The angel furrowed his brow. "I don't think you can _make_ her eat, Lady Pa-"

"Go tell her. Now."

Pit disappeared up the grand staircase for about ten minutes. Palutena consistently checked her watch, scowling after the eighth minute but still remaining idle at the dinner table. Finally, the two angels descended the staircase, one a bit scared and one fuming. The fuming one (Lucina) stormed over to the goddess. "I am not eating."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

Palutena's fist hit the table with a surprising strength; the roasted turkey in the center jumped into the air along with Pit. The white-winged angel was shaking now, not used to this level of aggression from the goddess. "Leave us, Pit. I'll let you know when I'm ready." Palutena didn't need him to witness this; it might get ugly. The angel, with one last glance at the steely-eyed Lucina, backed out of the room. Palutena stood, looking down at Lucina. "Do not defy me. You will sit. You will eat."

Lucina looked uneasy, but she straightened and stared right back at Palutena. _Brave, this one,_ Palutena thought. She wasn't sure what she expected; on the inside of that meek exterior was a warrior. Palutena couldn't even act surprised when Lucina replied calmly, "You can take that turkey and shove it up your ass, _Lady Palutena._ "

The goddess laughed a little, quite entertained by this show of defiance. "What's gotten into you? The hilarity factor on this whole facade is wearing thin."

"I'm glad you think this is funny. Pray tell, did you think it was funny when you raped that girl? Peach?"

The room went silent; the crickets two towns over could be heard. Lucina noticeably deflated at the look on Palutena's face, which the goddess assumed was radically different from the expression she had taken before. Speaking quite wryly, Palutena scoffed, "Heh. Who told you about Peach?"

Lucina stepped back. "S-so, you're not denying it? You did rape her?"

"...there's a blurred line, Lucina," Palutena murmured. Did she? The word "rape" never quite came into her mind, but it did now.

The goddess took a step forward; Lucina made it a point to take another one back. "T-tell me. Tell me what you did!"

"I won't lie, Lucina. She resisted." Palutena paused. "Say, is this why you've been acting touchy these past few days?"

"She resisted? And what did you do?"

Palutena sat once more, the bluenette sitting as well. She sat several chairs down, as if Palutena were some predator at this point. Palutena folded her hands and sighed. Oh, how she wanted to lie; and it wasn't as if goddessry kept her from doing that. No, it was the sheer audacity and will of the girl before her that made her feel like Lucina deserved...no, she was _owed_ the truth. "I kept going. And eventually she stopped protesting, so I kept going until I was finished with her."

"What if I said no to you? When you...climbed in my lap and..."

Part of the goddess wanted to remind Lucina who the superior was here, and that this unruly interrogation was far out of line. Then again, Lucina had a right to know what she was getting into, or, rather, what she had already gotten into. After waiting to see if the girl would continue, Palutena took it upon herself to get the conversation going once more. "I-I would've ended it there. And recruited you to my army, perhaps. But, gods, Lucina, if you're asking what I think you're asking-and if you're thinking it's because you weren't as attractive, or anything like that-"

"I was," Lucina mumbled.

"-then you're dead wrong. It has nothing to do with that. Ugh, it's...I couldn't do anything like that. I couldn't hurt you. Seeing her...like that, it hurt me, but not as much as it would hurt me if I saw you like that." Lucina seemed surprised, perhaps she thought the goddess was lying. Palutena couldn't blame her for that, not at all. "Who told you about Peach?"

Lucina flinched, but responded duly. "Dark Pit..." Palutena began to reply, but another question came right at her. "Why couldn't you have done to me what you did to her? Just because you couldn't see me in torment? Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I do not wish to speak on the subject of that woman any longer. Now, make yourself a plate," Palutena commanded. Lucina stood, and, to Palutena's surprise, grabs a plate. She didn't put much meat on it, or vegetables, but it was better than nothing. Palutena called Pit down and they ate in silence.

* * *

Three forty-two.

Palutena's mind swam. Her thoughts rose above her and piled together, forming a thick cloud of darkness over her. Funny, how dark she was, the Goddess of Light. It was amazing, actually. Supernatural. _What a title I hold,_ she thought frequently. Those thoughts piled above her, pinning her to her bed. She had pinned someone to the bed before. Yes, she had. _No, I wouldn't do it to you, Lucina. Yes, you are beautiful._ Questions and answers were in her head, a catechism.

Three forty-three.

Thoughts. There were so many, so many to pick from and stew over. _Ha. It's like I'm my own worst enemy. I bully myself._ Three things to define a bully, right? They have a higher status than you. The pain is intentional. It's repeated. _I have so much power over myself and this isn't on accident anymore._ Was it repeated? _Yes. Every night. Every single night I lay here and what do I do? I bully myself. That's what it is._ And the pain was intentional. She wanted to make herself feel shitty about all that she had done. Maybe she should get some work done. _I wonder where Lucina and I stand. I wonder why my thoughts stray so much._ Palutena knew the answer, though. She didn't have to wonder. She couldn't stay on one painful thought for too long, or she would go mad.

Three forty-one. Wait, no. Three forty-four.

 _I wonder if Lucina is asleep. Maybe she's reading. She better not be on that roof, or gods will I let her have it._ Ha. Haha. _Me. Disciplining her. After the dinner fiasco. Is that the word for it, fiasco? Is disciplining the word for it? Ha. I'm a wreck, even in my thoughts._ Palutena was kind of horny. Not really, though. Just enough to think about it.

Three forty-five.

Palutena scrambled for her laurel, putting it on haphazardly but well enough. She summoned Lucina and lays back.

Three forty-six...

There Lucina was. Undressing, in the dark, as she was told to do. The goddess watched her in a daze; Palutena had seen her practicing in a mirror, taking off her clothes and then redressing, cursing silently. It was awkward, at first, the way she moved. Soon, however, she gained a sway in her hips and even the shedding of her socks was sensual. Palutena felt a pang in her heart when she thought of Lucina practicing, groaning in frustration; all for her.

"Stop."

Lucina stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Was I doing it too fast?" Palutena couldn't determine whether Lucina was mocking her or not. Most likely, she was, which wouldn't be surprising to Palutena. Especially not after earlier. Palutena reached over and turned the lamp on.

"No. I'm going to request something different from you tonight. Or, this morning." Palutena sat up and scooched over, actually having a _side_ on her bed. She liked that. When she thought of bedsides, she thought of husbands and wives, happy and loving, "goodnight honey", "goodnight honey, I love you", "I love you too". Patting the other side of the bed, Palutena said, "Sit."

The bluenette mumbled an unsure "okay" and sat, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Palutena just about laughed her out of the bank, and the swordswoman looked confused. Palutena explained what she wanted from Lucina, and the girl blushed. She pulled her sweatpants off and placed them on the floor beside the bed, now in a t-shirt and panties, both white. Next, she tucked her legs under the covers, averting her eyes. "This feels weird, Lady Palutena."

"I know. But it's something I want to do." Palutena murmured, straddling Lucina. There was no room for the goddess to push Lucina to lay down, as the girl had her back against the headboard. Palutena just placed her hands on either side of Lucina and kissed her deeply, the goddess deliberately trying not to press her breasts against Lucina. She wanted to make it clear that this was just kissing, that there was no other motive. Lucina, however, did not get the hint, and, pulling back with a slightly confused face, wordlessly reached for the hem of her shirt. "No, don't do that. I just want to kiss you. And..." _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. This seemed like such a better idea when I was just thinking about it and not doing it._ "Maybe you could sleep in my bed tonight. If you're comfortable. If you do decide to, by chance, you can, um, leave if you want. If it starts feeling weird."

Palutena's heart was kicking up a storm in her chest. It began to go even faster when Lucina nodded and mumbled something undecipherable. It may have been, "thought you'd never ask", but Palutena couldn't say for sure. Palutena climbed off of her and pulled her down gently, a slight tug. Lucina settled next to her, then anxiously said, "I don't know how to...cuddle, if that's what you want. Unless you want me to just sleep on the other side and not touch you..."

"Don't move," Palutena said. She crawled around Lucina so that her front was facing her back. Palutena kissed her neck reassuringly when she felt the girl tense up. This was probably new to Lucina; affection wasn't exactly something Lucina was keen on giving, based off of what Palutena had witnessed from when Lucina was alive in Ylisse. Relationships weren't even that important to her, from what Palutena could recall. "It's okay," Palutena cooed, patting Lucina's thigh. "I would never hurt you."

Lucina, just a tad, relaxed into Palutena's grasp. Palutena didn't want to seem possessive or like she was trapping Lucina. Palutena wasn't sure on exactly what all Lucina had heard from Dark Pit, so she was hesitant on what new boundaries she should place. It was amazing how Lucina had quickly forgiven Palutena, or so it seemed, and the goddess didn't want to tap on what she thought to be fragile glass.

Palutena kissed Lucina's neck once more and planted a small kiss on her ear. Lucina tensed a little, so Palutena decided to stop with the kissing and just hold her. Palutena gently moved Lucina's hips and pulled her closer so that they were both slightly curved at the waist, molded together. Palutena's breasts were against Lucina's back but the bluenette didn't protest. It was a bit awkward, at first, trying to maneuver around Lucina's wings, but Palutena made it work.

The goddess, personally, was not a fan of spooning. It was impersonal and she didn't want that kind of absent touch from a lover. However, when Palutena asked if Lucina would like to turn so that they were facing each other, Lucina shook her head "no", so Palutena left it how it was and buried her face into her hair, inhaling quite deeply.

Lucina spoke, startling Palutena. "I need to know. If you-if you felt bad."

"What?" Palutena said "what" just to stall for some time to think of answer. She knew fully well that Lucina was _not_ going to just let the whole Peach thing go.

"Did you feel bad, after you...you...Peach? After Peach. Did you feel bad?"

Palutena sighed in relief; for a second, she thought that Lucina was going to say "rape" again. Gods, she couldn't take her saying "rape" again. "Every day, Lucina. Every day I think about her and...and what I did. I feel her beneath my fingertips, trembling flesh, and-and I hate myself." The blue-winged angel fell silent, so Palutena moved on, going a step further. "I think of what you had on your mind, something weighing heavily, when we were awake for tea some nights ago. And I think...of the anguish on your face." Lucina tensed once more, and Palutena became bold; she squeezed Lucina tighter. "And I think that it must be horrible, what you did. I know there was something that you did, I don't know what, but I saw _guilt_ , Lucina. It's something that I feel every day. I want to...suggest something. I'll accept you as you are, I'll accept what you've done, if you'll take me as _I_ am."

Lucina breathed out shakily, and nodded. "I did...I did do something horrible."

"As did I," Palutena mumbled.

"But the way you say it-you don't even know what I've done, Lady Palutena, you don't-"

"I don't care, Lucina!" The goddess slowed herself after the abrupt manner in which she stated her previous comment. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Perhaps she was trying to shift blame a little, trying to remind Lucina that, hey, she wasn't the _only_ one who has done some fucked up stuff. It was terrible to try and turn the tables, but it was working, and Lucina was laying off of her. "I don't care what you did. That was then. This is now. I don't know who you were then, but I know you as you are now, and I accept it. I just hope that you can do the same for me."

The room's atmosphere changed from one of gentle chaos, of downward spirals, to one of turning points; maybe even forgiveness. "As you are. I accept you as you are."

Palutena breathed a sigh of relief; perhaps she would tell her completely of Peach later. But right then, there was a wall inside of Palutena, one built solid after years and years of hard work and effort to seal off what was behind, the monsters. Red, bloody bricks laid stiff, slightly budging in their movements because they were tired of being there. Lucina had stolen several, tearing away and digging deeper into who Palutena was.

Three fifty-eight.

Lucina stole a brick once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes!
> 
> I went kinda abstract with this one! I'd love to hear some thoughts and I waited 10 chapters to do this but I'm doing it right now PLEASE REVIEW I'M A REVIEW WHORE.
> 
> -ahem- Favorite quote is definitely "Palutena's fist hit the table with a surprising strength; the roasted turkey in the center jumped into the air along with Pit." just because things having to do with birds and Pit after all of the convos calling him a chicken in KI:U make me happy.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	11. Chapter 11

_ "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." -Mark Twain _

What an anomaly, that goddess. The green strands splayed across the pillows and the golden light filtering in through the curtains and illuminating her face...it gave her the look of someone innocent, pure, like the Goddess of Light _should_ be. The darkness inside of her was hidden away, as if in a cage. Lucina blinked in confusion. How could a woman with such a virtuous demeanor do such vile deeds? It amazed Lucina to no end, the mask Palutena wore.

And a beautiful mask it was, the bluenette couldn't deny that. Then again, the flip, the way everything could change, it was amazing. One second, she could be an upright goddess with her head on straight, ready to take on whatever came; then, the next, she could be a detached shell of a person, emotionless and void of compassion. Did Lucina like that? The way she could be so sweet but still easily the most evil person she knew.

Lucina savored their current position. Palutena was laying on her back and had one arm folded across her face and the other protectively wrapped around Lucina. Without any regards to how creepy it was, the bluenette reached up and removed Palutena's arm that was covering those beautiful eyes, throwing her leg over Palutena and straddling her. Lucina licked her lips and moaned a little at how gorgeous the goddess was; she had never had the chance to just look at her, just touch her. It was always hectic kisses and desperation; of course, Lucina shouldn't have expected anything else from a relationship that was meant to be purely sexual, but it felt so pleasant to be able to see her like this. Palutena seemed to be out cold, so it was like the goddess was her little plaything.

First, the angel touched her cheek. So soft. It warmed Lucina's hand; she simultaneously felt a gush of wetness in her panties, which she ignored. This moment was _not_ to be interrupted by anything. Palutena's lips parted slightly and stayed open, idle. Lucina heard a mumble. The only words she could make out were "Pit" and "sorry". Then, a faint groan; then idleness once more. Lucina loved those few seconds of dream-speak, and how absolutely precious it was.

Quickly and determinedly, Lucina returned to her task. She leaned down, her hair brushing against the goddess' neck. Her lips pressed a gentle kiss to those pink, wet lips, her tongue swiping out to taste. She then took it upon herself to lick Palutena from her neck to her ear, moaning softly. No part of her thought about how wrong it was to violate someone, _especially_ her (in basic terms) boss, who was a goddess and had the power of the human race times ten. No, she didn't consider that. Just what she was going to do next.

The decision was made. Next, she would feel those breasts. Yes, those breasts; she wanted to touch them once more, badly. She pulled up the loosely-fitted shirt that the goddess had worn to bed and marveled at them. No streak of jealousy could find its way through her mind, because she wasn't comparing here; she was just staring for the sake of it. Lucina's right hand cupped Palutena's left breast, and her left hand cupped the right alabaster orb. She hummed at how it molded into her hand. There was no consequence in the cloud of lust she was in, so there was no second-thought when her libido screamed at her to lick at the hardening nipples; she took it one step forward and took one nipple into her mouth completely. She suckled on it for a while and Palutena arched into her. This freaked her out beyond words, so she pulled away and began to think of her excuse for blatantly invading Palutena's privacy while she slept (not that there was one that wasn't completely absurd).

However, Palutena settled and Lucina assumed she had gone back to sleep, or never woke up. _The body does as it wants, I suppose. She doesn't have to be awake to enjoy this, does she?_ Lucina blew air on the hard, wet nipple and the goddess shivered, her eyes never opening. Oh, yes, this was quite the treat. And, if the bluenette could say so herself, she deserved it.

But, by now, the wetness of her panties was almost impossible to ignore. Lucina had to take care of it because the desire was starting to build up, and there was no telling what could happen if she let it go unsatisfied. When she moved her hands away, she could've sworn she had heard a subdued "no" escaping from cherry lips. Of course, it was her imagination. Lucina wiggled out of her underwear and quickly plunged two fingers inside of herself, knowing she was soaking wet and that one finger would be absolutely useless.

Lucina made sure not to neglect Palutena, though. She took a nipple into her mouth again while fucking herself slowly. Lucina hadn't masturbated often back in Ylisse, and she had done it two or three times at the palace when she was horny (or just bored) and Palutena was busy; she didn't do it too often, so her technique was a little clumsy. However, the way she curved her fingers didn't matter so much as the pace. Lucina liked to build herself up at a torturous pace, and, when it became too much, quickly rub herself to a swift orgasm. Nothing had changed, despite the fact that Palutena was beneath her. The pulse of her sucking synced with the thrust of her hand.

Her mouth removed itself from Palutena's nipple so that she could gasp and exhale sharply and raggedly, refraining from whimpering as she so wished to do. Lucina soon came to the realization that Palutena woke up around this time and she didn't have time to tease herself to a gentle climax. Maybe she should crawl out of Palutena's bed, get into her own, and just touch herself to the thought of the goddess' body.

She decided to do just that and pulled her fingers out, but, before she could sneak out, she heard a heavenly voice with a subtle purr. "You're not going to leave yourself like that, are you?" Lucina froze up. She couldn't reply, like her mouth was glued shut; she literally found it _impossible_ to part her lips to make any coherent sound. Even if she could speak, it probably would've came out a stuttering, garbled mess. Palutena chuckled lightly and it reminded Lucina of bubbles. A friend of her mother's called her Bubbles. _Stop thinking about Mother and get back to sanity!_ The goddess looked concerned for a second, but continued anyway. "Keep doing it."

Finally, Lucina was able to speak again. "D-doing what?"

Lucina listened intently as Palutena sighed in irritation. "Touching yourself. Touching _me_. You know, you don't have to grope me while I'm sleeping, Lucina."

"How long were you awake?" Lucina squeaked.

"I woke up when you started sucking my tit, Lucina."

"O-oh."

"And I was so willing to play along with your little game." The goddess rolled her eyes, seeming quite annoyed. Lucina suddenly realized that she was still straddling Palutena. The goddess smirked when Lucina scrambled off and continued. "But you just had to stop. Why did you stop?"

The bluenette fidgeted, twiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I was going to go into my room and finish myself off...just to make sure I wouldn't wake you."

Palutena laughed wryly. "That's alright. I'm awake now, so you can finish up here. I noticed you like to build yourself up. Do it like that, nice and slow for me." _Oh, gods. I don't know if I can! This is like the sexual equivalent of stage fright._ Lucina hated to openly defy authority—even that little "strike" she went on made her feel awful—but she shook her head. "No? Alright. Allow me to help you." Lucina breathed a sigh of relief, but it was in vain; contrary to her belief, Palutena was not going to get her off, but instead was removing her own underwear, sitting up on her knees. Lucina rose in a similar position, facing the goddess. "Perhaps you'll feel better if we both do it at the same time?"

Lucina gulped, but nodded; after all, she was quite easily visually stimulated. Seeing Palutena pleasuring herself seemed paramount at that moment. Palutena instructed her once more to do it slowly, and Lucina nodded once more. Lucina's hands moved and her fingers brushed over her nipples through her shirt, sighing. Part of her thought "act like Palutena's not there", but that was impossible. She was there and Lucina was determined to put on a show for her. Lucina didn't remove her hands from her breasts, but instead fondled them and pinched her nipples, causing a slightly embarrassing squeak to escape her.

"I want you to know that this goes two ways, Lucina," Palutena cooed. Her hands were on her breasts as well, using more of a kneading motion than grabbing like Lucina was. Apparently, it was working for her; she sucked in air through her teeth before continuing. "Mm. L-like I said. You don't have to fondle me while I sleep—" Lucina blushed profusely. "—or take care of it yourself. I-if you ever feel like this again, you ask me. Alright? Whenever you need me. I'm always here for you when you need me."

Lucina loved hearing that, that she was always there; however, she knew the meaning behind it. She meant, "sure, I'll be your on-hand booty call, anytime. If you need sex, let me know, and if I need sex, I'll let you know". Lucina liked to imagine other things though. Romantic things. Lucina swallowed wordlessly and nodded, finally removing one hand from her blushed bust and raising it to her lips. Her tongue snaked out to moisten two digits as the other hand still rolled her nipple between her fingers, the soft fabric of her t-shirt heightening the sensation. Palutena mirrored her, and Lucina wondered if she was poking fun; one of the goddess' hands traced circles around her sensitive areola, and the other hand snuck its way down to her dripping sex. Lucina's hand was near her crotch as well. Almost forgetting that she was addressing her goddess, Lucina commanded, "T-take your shirt off."

Once she was prepared to right herself, though, Palutena slowly wiggled out of her shirt, her body swaying as she tossed it aside. "Better?"

"Gods, yes," Lucina murmured, her hand itching to skip the build-up and bring herself to orgasm. However, Palutena's request stayed in her mind. She didn't just say "do it like that, nice and slow"; no, she said to do it for her, and, gods, even though Palutena had done horrible things and the lack of expectancy for her to stop doing horrible things was astonishing, Lucina _had_ to do it because she would do anything for her. So, instead of indulging and fucking herself silly, she maintained the slow steady pace of her middle finger on her clit, circling with feather-light touches. Palutena watched her intently, her hands still mimicking Lucina's.

"Good, good. Tease yourself," Palutena breathed, her eyes scanning Lucina's body thoughtfully. The goddess broke from their mirrored movements and moved the finger on her clit to her tight, begging hole, shuddering. "I'm soaking wet for you, Lucina."

Abruptly (and one might even say rudely), Lucina moaned, "I want to taste."

"No. Not until you have my leave."

Lucina wanted so badly to pin Palutena and bury her face between her thighs, she wanted to feel Palutena's thighs squeezing her head and her hands pushing her down. She wanted Palutena to fill her senses. However, she would just have to do with what she had, because the goddess was stubborn in her ways and it wasn't likely that Lucina would disobey her. "Lady Palutena..."

"Do the same as me. Put a finger in. Slowly."

 _Thank the Gods._ Lucina happily obliged and pressed one finger in (although she needed two) and moved it around inside, sighing in a gesture of retained pleasure. Palutena had one digit exploring her slick passage as well, and was biting her lip roughly enough for it to bleed; Lucina couldn't tell if it did and she honestly didn't care. Palutena was still watching her, and Lucina had her eyes on the goddess as well, especially those gorgeous breasts. Lucina couldn't get enough of them; Lucina adored her hips and ass as well, but Lucina could suck on those breasts forever.

The very thought of hot flesh inside of her mouth made Lucina moan quite unabashedly. Palutena smirked, commanding Lucina to insert another finger. Together, they stretched themselves even more, two moans filling the room. They both stopped and panted, before, in perfect sync, moving their hands in a thrusting motion. "Oh, fuck," Lucina cursed. To have the vixen across from her, on the brink of orgasm already; it was mesmerizing. Their eyes stayed on each other's bodies, drinking each other in.

"You're so gorgeous, Lucina. So sexy. Crivens," Palutena gasped, using her palm to tease her clit. Lucina did the same, whimpering and gyrating in pleasure. Lucina couldn't take her eyes off of Palutena as the goddess' whole body shook with pleasure. Lucina decided to pick the pace up a bit, slightly less than she needed to orgasm. She was so close, but the denial, the feeling that she was so close, Palutena was so close; it drove her insane with elation.

"Lady Palutena," Lucina squeaked. "Oh, oh, oh, oh gods—I'm coming!" As she felt her orgasm approaching, her hand moved even faster, almost a blur; Palutena was in the same position, desperately riding her hand and groping her breasts, her palm putting intense pressure on her swollen pink bud. Lucina's heart galloped and skipped beats as she was wound tight and released in a matter of seconds, her juices coating her hand and Palutena's sheets. Palutena released one final grunt before she paused, whimpering in pleasure as she reached her peak.

Lucina refocused herself, still breathing hard. She moved forward and pinned Palutena, kissing her deeply. The goddess let her, to Lucina's surprise; she didn't seem the type to be pinned without a brawl, but she let Lucina basically tackle her to the bed and straddle her, pulling away and panting with a grin. Her fingers rise to Lucina's lips, and, grabbing the goddess' wrist, Lucina gladly takes them into her mouth, sucking them clean of Palutena's juices. Palutena licked her lips as Lucina released the digits with a "pop" and proceeded to lick Palutena's palm and wrist, insatiable. Palutena laughed a little and Lucina pulled away, pouting. "Hm? Sorry. It's amazing, though, how...voracious you are."

"I can't get enough of you," Lucina said, any thought process she had adopted thrown out of the window. "A-and your taste."

Palutena grinned wolfishly. "I just came to the realization that I haven't fucked you in my bed yet. We can't have that, can we?" The bluenette was excited; Palutena was apparently ready to go again, and Lucina was ready to go again as soon as she came. Before she could begin ravishing her goddess once more, though, there was a harsh beeping sound. Lucina flinched, covering her ears, and Palutena apologized profusely before yelling, "Sorry! That's the smoke alarm!"

"W-what's on fire?!" Lucina shouted.

The goddess shrugged, but they soon found their answer. From outside the door, Lucina heard a certain angel boy frantically shouting, "The eggs burned, the eggs burned!"

Palutena turned to Lucina and smiled teasingly. "Well, I suppose our activities can wait."

Lucina nodded and said yes, but she really wanted to let the whole castle turn to ashes around them while they frantically made love; however, that wasn't realistic.

And neither were Lucina's thoughts of them "making love".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS!! I had just gotten back from new york yesterday and i am SO exhausted!!
> 
> This chappie was pretty much just smut with like .01 of it being character development. Kin-kee ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyway. Favorite quote. "Palutena chuckled lightly and it reminded Lucina of bubbles. A friend of her mother's called her Bubbles." If any FE:A fans are here, HAVE AT IT!
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	12. Chapter 12

_"Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness." -Martin Luther King Jr._

"I think it was time for a new stove, anyway, Pit. Don't sulk."

Palutena's head angel still looked absolutely miffed as two Centurions installed the new oven. "All I wanted was to make some breakfast for you and Lucina..."

"Well, you failed spectacularly." The bluenette flinched as Pit began to sob. Palutena quickly tried to console him. "But it's the thought that counts! Maybe you can try again, eventually. With supervision. And an extinguisher in your right hand. And probably several buckets of water."

The angel flapped his wings in dismay and scuttled away, obviously embarrassed. Lucina said, a bit awkwardly, "That could've gone much better."

"This isn't the first time he's nearly burned Skyworld down...I've done it once or twice too," Palutena said, grinning sheepishly and blushing. "Well, it was more like an explosion."

Lucina laughed. Palutena rarely saw that from her when she was watching her life as a mortal; she rarely saw it then. "I'm not sure I even _wanna_ know how you did that."

Palutena took Lucina's hand, and the girl stiffened. Palutena didn't back down, though, and tugged her towards the door. "You should smile more. You've such a beautiful smile."

The girl seemed uneasy, so Palutena gave her a reassuring squeeze. Palutena flashed a few pearly whites, and Lucina broke into a grin herself. "Is that a command, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena knew that the "Lady" in front of her name was said jokingly, but she also felt the need to address the whole title thing. As the sunlight poured over them and they walked away from the palace, Palutena replied matter-of-factly, "Yes, it is. I want to see you smile at least five times a day. And drop the 'Lady'!"

"I can smile five times a day...I believe I can, probably." Lucina twisted her face. "But about the name thing...Father always told me that if someone ranks above me I _have_ to-"

"Do I rank above your father?"

The bluenette scoffed. "Of course! You're a goddess, Lady Palutena."

"Then my orders trump his. Call me Palutena...or _else_."

Laughing at the goddess' empty threat, Lucina began to swing their hands as they approached the shopping center. "Alright, erm, _Palutena_. I'll bite."

"See? Doesn't it feel better?"

Brutally honest, Lucina replied, "No. If I'm completely honest, it feels foreign. I've always liked your name...the way it sounds, but by itself, it's almost hard to say."

"Oh, gods. You've gotta be kidding me." Palutena burst into laughter, pulling Lucina over to an ice cream shop. The bluenette looked quite confused, but Palutena ignored her face and walked up to the counter. "I'll have two scoops of cookies-and-cream and..."

The goddess turned to Lucina expectantly. Lucina turned away, and the goddess could've sworn she heard her say, "I've never had ice cream" but there was _nothing_ more preposterous than that. However, it seemed that she was telling the truth, because the angel behind the counter was taken aback. "Aw, you're a friend of the Lady's, so we can't _possibly_ let you lead such a joyless, empty life!"

"...thanks?" Lucina said, pulling at her shirt collar nervously.

"She'll have one scoop of chocolate, one of vanilla, one of strawberry, and one of my personal favorite, cookies-and-cream!"

Lucina tugged at Palutena's arm and started to ramble about that being _way_ too much. Palutena decided that, to alleviate the situation, she would get two more scoops. Lucina still pouted, but when Palutena insists on her eating, the girl ate without a second word. Palutena was actually appalled that she submitted so easily, mainly because they had previously been in a similar situation and Lucina stood her ground. They took their whopping bowls of ice cream to a booth in the back of the shop.

Palutena couldn't help it; seeing Lucina eating the ice cream was more erotic than she had anticipated. Lucina didn't take a scoop out of the bowl and put the spoon in her mouth; she took a scoop and licked at the scoop, using her lips and her tongue in the most sensual way possible.

And the whole time, she looked right at Palutena.

Palutena decided to one-up her. Leaning forward, Palutena captured Lucina's lips, moaning sweetly at the taste, the taste of chocolate and strawberry and blatant sin. It was deliciously vulgar. Finally, the goddess pulled away, a lewd string of saliva still connecting them. It broke on Palutena's end, and her lip swiped out to sweep it into her mouth. She swallowed it with a hum, and oh gods, she couldn't help herself, could she? Just yesterday, she was being confronted by Lucina for _raping_ someone, and now she was trying to fuck her in an ice cream shop instead of building her trust.

It scared her that Lucina was so submissive to her, sometimes. What if she were to confess her love to Lucina? Would the girl go along with it just for the sake of pleasing her goddess? Palutena thought back to what she saw in Ylisse; a well-tempered princess, fit for the throne and _definitely_ fit to lead her people. She was fearless, brave; knew her limits, but was never meek or mild. Palutena...she had _broken_ her. Now, she was nothing more than a mindless female taking orders from her master.

Even the revolt she had led only lasted so long. The goddess had at first thought, "good, she knows her place" when the Exalt's tenacity shattered and she reverted to silent compliance. Now, Palutena thought of how disgusting it was to do that, to take her will and destroy it for her own pleasure. After all, wasn't it that that turned her on so much? Taking someone so fierce and tearing them apart? Maybe that's where Peach and Lucina were different. Peach fought from the very beginning, but Lucina tried her damnedest to get with Palutena's little game before she finally broke; her little strike happened and then the power faded.

Palutena did panic when it happened. It might have been the thought of losing control, or maybe it was just the thought of losing _Lucina_. What an awful thought. It bothered Palutena every day. She knew that every time she stained Lucina's skin with her hands and tongue or allowed Lucina to reciprocate, she was slightly, almost unnoticeably, pushing the bluenette away from her.

But, as it was, Palutena could not stop herself. Purring, she said, "Delicious. Chocolate is another one of my favorites, you know. I would like to taste you, though." The goddess licked her lips, as if in anticipation of Lucina's juices hitting her tongue.

"M-me?" Lucina squeaked, turning away. "Lady Palutena, we're in public-"

"Then you shouldn't have eaten your ice cream in the manner that you did. Now you must reap the consequences. Scoot over here." Lucina slowly inched over, her thigh touching Palutena's. Palutena didn't kiss her again, instead slowly massaging her thigh. "Keep eating."

Lucina, with a shaky hand, picked up the spoon and lifted a spoonful of chocolate to her lips, her tongue reaching out to taste as the spoon fully entered her mouth. She swallowed it, shivering from the temperature. Palutena moved a hand up to the band of her leggings, then slipped her hand inside, surpassing the girl's underwear. Lucina dropped the spoon and it clattered in the bowl, causing the angel behind the counter to look over. "Lady Palutena? Is everything alright?"

Before Palutena could reply in the affirmative, the two female teenage angels at the counter turned. "Lady Palutena?! _So_ cool!" One of them squealed. Abandoning their ice cream orders, they dashed over to Palutena's table, and the goddess smirked at the way Lucina paled. The same angel-girl said, "I just love your hair. It's so pretty!"

Palutena began to absently rub Lucina's opening as she replied, "Why, thank you!"

"Is it naturally green? I wish _my_ hair was green."

"No, no, you shouldn't. You're beautiful just how you are!" Palutena chirped, and Lucina sighed, causing the two girls to turn to her.

"Hi! Are you one of Lady Palutena's Centurions? Did you fight in the Uprising?"

Lucina shook her head wordlessly, but at the silent insistence of Lady Palutena, spoke, flinching when two impatient fingers thrusted inside of her. "N-no. Just a n-normal a-angel..."

The girls began to look quite jealous, and Palutena smiled. "I never mind having luncheons or ice cream with _anybody_ when I'm not busy, girls. If you ever see Pit, just let him know you were looking for me and I'll be sure to hang out with you two! Right now, I have some affairs to attend to-"

"That's fine," one of the girls said quickly. "In fact, we'll leave the shop so we don't disturb you!"

The goddess pouted and was about to ask the girls to stay (just because Lucina would be so deliciously embarrassed if they remained while Palutena finger-fucked her), but they were already dashing off and giggling in excitement. Palutena turned to Lucina and purred quietly, "Wasn't that interesting?"

Lucina whimpered and shuts her eyes, breathing, "Please take me home. Please take me home and do these things to me there, in private."

"No. I want you now. Come for me and we'll be finished here."

"I can't come," Lucina whispered. "Not in public. It would be disgraceful."

"Not if I'm telling you to," Palutena countered. "You come for me, right now, Lucina."

Lucina shivered beneath Palutena's hands, and Palutena was quite shocked when she felt the younger woman tighten around her fingers in ecstasy, her hand gripping the edge of the table so hard that her fingers turned white. _She orgasmed on my command? How interesting,_ Palutena thought, moving her hand to help Lucina ride her climax out. Finally, her cobalt-blue-framed head rested against the back of the booth, exposing her sweaty neck. Palutena leaned over just a bit, and her pink, ice-cream-cold tongue licked salty perspiration away from Lucina's skin.

"Lady Palutena," she murmured. "Oh, gods. I feel disgusting..."

"Don't. I told you to climax." Palutena licked her some more, shameless in her actions. Her hand finally withdrew from Lucina's underwear and leggings, the two fingers she used popping into her mouth. Licking them clean, she grinned coquettishly. "Mm. Lucina?"

The bluenette turned to the goddess lazily, no longer peeking away from Palutena's face to see if anyone was looking. _Good_ , Palutena thought. _She doesn't need to think about anybody else._ "Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"I think _you're_ my favorite flavor."

"Oh, Naga."

* * *

Peach was never good at oral.

It just never happened. After a while, Palutena would yell in frustration or just push her head away with a bored shake of her head. She made Peach keep trying, though, because why wouldn't she? She had already gone this far, to capture her and make her do all of the _other_ filthy things. Palutena insisted that she would have to learn how to give head, too.

Peach whined about the taste, said she didn't even like her own. It made sense; Peach was as heterosexual as they came (at least, before she died). Palutena didn't really blame her, but when she was horny and Peach could do nothing about it but awkwardly (and with a nasty attitude, if Palutena recalls correctly) finger the goddess, who to blame didn't matter. There was only really one person _to_ blame, in that situation, so Palutena would yell her cold, dead heart out at the ex-princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

Lucina was definitely, from what Palutena had experienced, a goddamn natural at giving head. And it was only one time that Palutena was going based off of, her first time at that. And gods, she was so good at it.

Palutena thought back to the ice cream on the spoon and how Lucina used her tongue to gather the cold, sweet milk into her mouth with grace and relative ease. She thought back to that same tongue on her clit, her opening, her _everything_. Peach would take one swipe with her tongue and growl in disdain, but Lucina was willing to bury her face between Palutena's thighs and keep it there forever, based off of the fact that it was hard to pull the girl away.

These thoughts plagued Palutena's mind as the sun set. Lucina had wasted no time showering and falling asleep after her powerful orgasm in the ice cream parlor; Palutena wondered why she came so hard, and then wondered (in deep amusement) if she climaxed so hard because they were in public; perhaps the thrill of getting caught crossed Lucina's mind and made her delirious. Maybe it was because of the way Palutena _demanded_ her to come.

Whatever it was, it had Lucina exhausted, and that was fine. Palutena heard some shuffling from the direction of Lucina's room, so she might've been awake. It didn't matter, because another thought in Palutena's head was how much it repulsed her to think of what she had done to Lucina, mentally. As if she had brainwashed her or something.

 _Preposterous_ , she thought, because that's the only word to describe it. Either way, after thinking of Lucina's kitten-like tongue lapping at the sweet, frozen treat and also thinking of her lapping at a _different_ kind of treat, Palutena was aroused. A curious hand dipped into her panties, and, sure enough, she was soaking.

Palutena couldn't bring herself to call for Lucina because it just didn't feel right of her. The idle thoughts she had had inside of the parlor about Lucina's submission had really fucked her up, and now she just couldn't do it to the girl. She felt the guilt overtaking her once more.

So, turning off the light and crawling under the covers, Palutena fondled herself to an orgasm (nothing fireworks-exploding-mind-blowing-groundbreaking, but something that sufficed) with a beautiful girl across the hall from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N0TES!
> 
> more smut but with some more character development. still shameless.
> 
> Favorite quote was the whoooole ice cream parlor scene, but if I had to pick a line, definitely Palutena telling Lucina that she was her favorite flavor because i need to go take a cold shower.
> 
>  
> 
> See ya Friday (or saturday if i fuck up and forget---),
> 
> Bonnie


	13. Chapter 13

_"What we learned here is love tastes bitter when it's gone." -Rob Thomas_

Thick steam filled the room, so much that Lucina could barely see her hand in front of her. She moaned despite herself as she sank into the water of Palutena's hot spring; she hadn't felt the heat of one in so long, despite one being literally steps away from her.

Palutena was settled next to her, purring in happiness from the comforting water. "On my lap?"

Lucina blushed, because Palutena didn't have to ask. Palutena had asked her to sit in her lap before, and while it made Lucina feel like a juvenile at first, she came to like just sitting and taking in her goddess, feeling her hand on her back. Lucina clambered into Palutena's lap, her butt against Palutena's groin. Palutena was less handsy than usual, her elbows resting on the rim of the spring.

"No touch?" Lucina mumbled.

"...I _do_ usually ask you to sit in my lap as...er, a prelude to sex. I don't wish to participate in such activities at this moment."

Lucina flinched at her words. She couldn't exactly feel herself getting aroused just then, but this felt like a bit of a tease. And how wrong of the goddess, to use her and then ask for such affections. Lucina climbed off, solely to see Palutena's face. Water splashed slightly around her as her hand rose to press against Palutena's cheek. "How do you feel about me...honestly?" The goddess looked down, scanned Lucina's body, as if trying to change her intentions and toss the current conversation out of the window. "Not-not just the part of me that you touch. What about the part that you...feel?"

"Do I not feel you when I touch you?" Palutena laughed wryly.

The swordswoman was close to giving up, because this was a hopeless situation. Her hand pulled away from Palutena's cheek as if it were bitten by snakes. "Why do you-" Lucina's voice cracked. "I don't get you. You speak to me...pet me, hold me, ask me to sleep beside you in _the_... _the_ most sentimental way, and you-you cuddled me. And yet you can't say how you feel about me. I just need to know why. I'll do what you want. I'll be your whore, I'll do these disgusting things that you dream up, I'll let you _fuck me_ in an _ice cream parlor._ "

The goddess furrowed her brow in irritation. "Hey. Stop that. Stop talking."

"But why, _why_ do you have to bait me, pull me towards you and then push me away? You're disgusting, you're a horrible person-" White-hot fury pumped into her veins as all of the emotions she had towards Palutena came boiling over the surface; the "strike" was just the tip of the iceberg. The love, the hate, the adoration, the anger. Everything that confused Lucina to no end. How could she love someone who toyed with her, played with her emotions like they were dolls?

"You _stop talking_ -"

"You're horrible! You treat me like a piece of furniture, something you can just flip on and off like a light switch-"

"Shut your fucking mouth! Right now!" Palutena shrieked, grabbing at Lucina. The bluenette was too quick, after years of combat; she grabbed Palutena's wrists and pinned the goddess' legs with her own.

"You know how I feel, don't you? You know I love you! Did Peach love you, too? Or did you just break her for fun? Did you just _rape_ her fun?! You like things like that, don't you? Does it _thrill_ you?!"

The goddess bowed her head, flinching and still screaming uncontrollably, almost in anger; however, to Lucina's ears, it was laced with sobs, years of sadness. "Please...stop. I'm sorry. I said it. Just let me go."

Lucina was surprised; she hadn't even expected an answer from Palutena by using this method, let alone her crying and sobbing for Lucina to leave her alone. Palutena could easily overpower Lucina and make her escape, but the swordswoman had a feeling that there was something else that Palutena was struggling to overpower.

Lucina shuddered. The repercussions of what she had said to Palutena came down on her. There were no expectations of what would happen, just rage and desperation. Palutena was sobbing and apologizing to everybody and everything. "I'm sorry, Peach. I'm sorry, Lucina. I'm sorry, Pit. I'm sorry." _Hiccup_. "I didn't want to-I didn't want to!"

The bluenette released Palutena, standing and grabbing a towel. _Fucking pitiful._ "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

The cold night draft hit Lucina's wet strands and blew them up into the air, despite their weight; the wind was strong enough to do so. She sat beneath a tree, uprooting handfuls of grass and mumbling, "she loves me, she loves me not" in a frantic attempt to get some sign that Palutena wanted her too.

 _Gods, do_ I _want_ her _. All of her. I love her._ Then she remembered that she said it, she said she loved Palutena, and Palutena didn't say it back. Didn't that speak volumes? No, not to Lucina. She still held onto that hope and held Palutena above all others in her mind. Perhaps it was because, in her childhood, gods and goddesses were holy and sacred? Or maybe it wasn't just that. No way she was in love with Naga, so it wasn't Palutena's status of a goddess. And why did Palutena apologize to Pit? What other skeletons could Palutena have in her closet?

And the most important question; why must Palutena destroy her like that? What made her want to do such things? What was _wrong_ with Palutena? What had damaged her so much that she felt the need to reel women in, trap them and then tear them apart? Lucina realized that maybe something happened, maybe Palutena wasn't just broken for the sake of being broken. Perhaps there was something that _made_ her like that. Nobody could be that poisonous from birth, that deranged, right? Child molesters, murderers, _rapists_. Something happened to make all of those creatures like that, surely.

Lucina was making excuses for a woman who didn't even love her. How pathetic.

The leaves rustled above her, and she looked up. Once she looked back down to pull up another patch of grass, she saw a dark-winged angel before her. Dark Pit shook his head, as if disappointed. "So, you didn't listen to me, huh? Told you that goddess was nothing but trouble. You fucked around and fell in love, and look where it got you. What a sad little thing you are." The bluenette flinched, pulling her knees to her chest. About now, Dark Pit seemed to be the only one she could talk to, so she listened to him speak. "Where are you now?"

"Uh...a couple yards from the palace?"

"No, I mean, in general. Overall. Where _are_ you? You can't go back there. You can't stay with the Centurions, because they all know you hang with the Lady and there's _no way_ they'll let you bunk with them without telling her. Lady Palutena hasn't given you the power to go back down to Earth yet. So, where are you?" Dark Pit cocked his head, a bit of a grin on his face, as if this was just _so_ entertaining. "No answer? I'll tell you. You're with me now."

The bluenette stood, ever defiant. "And what makes you think that? Why should I trust _you_ more than... _her?_ "

Pittoo let out a barking laugh, standing and taking Lucina's hand; she didn't fight him. He rips her laurel off of her head, tearing it to shreds and letting the pieces fly away with the harsh wind. "Why shouldn't you?"

And, just like that, he had her. Every sexual comment, every forced touch; it faded away with the laurel, it faded away with hold that Palutena had on her.

* * *

"Palutena doesn't want me lingering around her palace, so I kick it with Viridi. Under the conditions that I'm a good boy." Dark Pit explained. The goddess, nor her faithful servant, Phosphora, seemed to be home. Dark Pit took her down several flights of stairs; they seemed to be never-ending.

After going down three or four sets of twenty stairs, Lucina inquired, "Why so deep below?"

"I _am_ hell-spawn, after all." Lucina didn't comment, mostly because she was thinking about how Dark Pit came to be. Was it possible that Pit had had a brother down on Earth who Palutena deemed as not admissible to her kingdom? Perhaps he really _was_ hell-spawn, created by some dark force that Pit encountered on his adventures? The bluenette couldn't contemplate it much longer, because they had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome...to my humble abode." With a flourish, he introduced the bachelor pad to Lucina, who took it in.

The room was dimly-lit; there were lamps all over, but only one was on, and Dark Pit didn't seem inclined to switch anymore on. The room was large, about as big as Palutena's library. _Goddesses sure do do it big, don't they?_ Lucina thought in amazement. It was funny, how she couldn't stop thinking about Palutena. Shaking her head to get the seafoam-eyed goddess out of her mind, she continued to drink in the room. There was a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall and a bed in the far corner; black frame with black sheets and, well, black everything, all over the room. There were red accents, such as in the blankets and other small pieces of furniture, but it was mostly black. Dark Pit walked over to the mini-fridge and opened it, taking out two beers. He tossed one to Lucina, who caught it and tossed it back swiftly. "I don't drink too much."

Pittoo seemed almost disappointed, or even angry, but he threw the can back into the fridge and popped his own open, plopping on the couch and turning on the television, patting the couch next to him. "Come. Let's talk business." The swordswoman didn't like the sound of that, and was suddenly reminded of the way Palutena held her. Gods, that sounded good right now, instead of this dank room that smelled of old socks and liquor. She wanted her goddess to hold her once more, bad. She sat next to Dark Pit and was about to mention her leaving before he downed his beer, burped loudly, tossed the can to the side, and began to speak again. "You miss her, don't you? Should've known it wouldn't be long before you were _dying_ to run back to her, like the pathetic little lapdog you are."

Regret kicked in immediately. She hated this basement and she wanted to leave, right away. "I guess-I guess it is pathetic. But I must go." She stood, and as she did, Dark Pit grabbed her sword and snatched it from its sheath, tossing it across the room and shoving her down on the couch, one hand pinning her hands and another grasping the small part of her breasts that he could reach in his position. She cried out in pain as he groped her roughly.

"You're not goin' anywhere, princess," he snarled, digging his knee into her chest. If it were a combative battle with weaponry, she would've had him by now, but when it came to brute strength, she lacked compared to him. She screamed and screamed, hoping that Viridi or Phosphora would hear her. However, it was in vain, he noted. "Wouldn't matter if they were here. They wouldn't hear you. Even if they could, they wouldn't do anything."

Lucina found it hard to believe, that someone could turn a blind eye to this, that someone could _do_ this. She kicked and flailed, trying to throw him off of her. However, he was just too strong; he pinned her down and pressed his knee into her, crushing her ribcage. He pleaded with her to stop that "annoying yapping" but she screamed until her throat was hoarse, until she felt his hands on her neck. He wrapped tight and her hands moved to claw at his wrists, his shoulders. Maybe it was for the best that he choked her until she was unconscious, or maybe even dead; then she wouldn't have to feel it, right? She wouldn't have to see. But he let go, and promised that next time, it would be harder. She didn't doubt him, and part of her wanted to have it harder, wanted him to numb her. But he didn't.

She wasn't willing to comply at an empty threat, though; she was still kicking as much as she could, but she was seeing stars and was barely aware after the way her vision turned black for those short seconds that he held on too long. She was so unaware that he picked her up and tossed her on his bed, very few feet away from the couch, and he got almost no resistance. She was so unaware that he tied her to the headboard with ropes and it wasn't that hard. However, none of that mattered, because she was aware enough to realize that the empty scream she released when he pushed inside of her was piercing but meaningless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES!
> 
> BEEP BEEP HERE COMES THE FEEL TRAIN
> 
> seriously, this took a dark turn. i anticipated it from the beginning because that's how i wanted it to go, but writing it feels...so much weirder. in fact, i dont know if i can find a favorite part. So...
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	14. Chapter 14

_ "Forgiveness is beautiful and it feels good when someone gives that gift to you. But it's one thing for someone you wronged to forgive you. It was another to forgive yourself." -Kristen Ashley _

Palutena understood that Lucina would need a bit of time to cool off from the mini-argument that they had, but once she was gone for twelve hours, Palutena panicked. The desperate calls and sad excuses for apologies that Palutena transmitted through her laurel were meaningless; no reply. Usually, Palutena could at least sense her presence, but there was something horribly dull about it. Lucina had taken the laurel off completely.

The goddess didn't find that natural. Lucina had broken the rules in a fit of rage before, but she alerted Palutena that she was going for a walk, which meant that she still valued the commands given to her. If anything, taking her laurel off was less of a no-no than leaving unannounced was, so it didn't make sense at all.

However, there wasn't much that Palutena could do about it. She asked Pit if he had seen anything, but he hadn't even seen her leave the palace. Palutena flew up to the roof, but the princess wasn't stargazing up there. Palutena flew over Skyworld, yelling Lucina's name and not giving any fucks about whose sleep she disturbed. Her Lucina _would_ be found (and there was no way in hell any of her subjects would dare complain).

Within minutes, the Centurions were rounded up and awaiting the goddess' next order. She commanded them to search every crevice of the land to find Lucina, and they complied, no matter how minuscule the task might have seemed to men who had fought in a war. However, the fire in her eyes wasn't something they could look at and then ignore. The cold air bit into her, and she wondered if Lucina was cold. She liked to think that Lucina was warm and safe and happy, or even warm and safe and angry, or warm and safe and sad. Just warm and safe was all she needed. Now that she thought about it, her Centurions could drag her back kicking and screaming, but Palutena would still be delighted to see her. It was sick.

She herself took to the sky to search for Lucina. Pit had insisted that she lay back and let her angels take care of it, so she tried to return to the hot springs; however, it was futile. She kept twitching and thinking of Lucina. Besides, nobody knew Lucina better than her, so it was only natural that she led the search.

Palutena knew a lot about Lucina. She watched her more than any other mortal when she was down on Earth, but she had come to know Lucina much more since she was in Skyworld. Chocolate was officially her favorite flavor of ice cream, even though she enjoyed every single one that Palutena made her try. Her favorite book was Stephen King's _Cujo_. Her favorite movie was _Brokeback Mountain_ (which Palutena found out after investigating the incessant giggling coming from her room). Lucina sang "Happy Birthday" three times while brushing her teeth. Lucina liked cinnamon floss. Lucina loved cop shows. Lucina was a master at chess. Lucina loved her little brother. Lucina liked her tea with nothing in it. Lucina loved Palutena.

Gods, how Palutena knew that last one. And it just wasn't fair for Lucina to love her. Why did she have to go and fall in love? Palutena had admitted it to herself before; she loved Lucina, too. But she couldn't tell Lucina that. Palutena thought about how Lucina was practically begging her to reciprocate while they were in the springs; she stuck with the excuse that she was crying and sobbing and hiccuping and falling all over herself, and there was no way she would be able to say those words. But that wasn't true. The real reason was that she was just frightened.

She flinched and returned her energy to the search. Deciding that being in the sky was useless, she flew back to the entrance of the palace, and decides to start from there on foot. Yes, she knew a lot about Lucina; she knew that at the top of the hill in front of a palace, there was a large oak tree, the tree that Lucina was found at when she first came to Skyworld. She also loved to nap under it (which Palutena assumed was because of how much she loved to nap under trees in Ylisse).

Marching up the hill, Palutena stopped a couple of feet from the tree, shivering as the cold air chilled her boiling blood. The goddess took slower steps until she was very close to the base of the tree. On the ground, some blades of grass were matted, as if someone sat on them. Lucina was _definitely_ here at some point in the not-so-distant past. Palutena also noticed that patches of grass were uprooted; perhaps Lucina clawed desperately at the ground as her captor dragged her off, in a futile attempt to stay where she was. Palutena couldn't take it the thought of it. Maybe she _should_ go back to the hot springs and get a glass of wine, then drink until she forgot who she was and what she had done.

Palutena turned, planning on doing just that. As she was about to begin walking back to the palace, she feels something tickle her temple. Turning to see who it was, she notices that it was more of a "what" than a "who". Barely hanging onto a brittle branch was a strip of something white; Palutena reached out to touch it, and realized it was _a piece of a flower laurel._

The goddess suddenly felt very dizzy. She could not stand, she could not breathe. Palutena's mind clouded over, the darkest parts of her mind spreading their panic and alarm to all of the other parts of her body; they spread so far that she couldn't function. Stumbling backwards, she grunted as the tree trunk met her back. She didn't want to jump to conclusions when Lucina didn't respond, but apparently, she was right to jump to conclusions. The worst _had_ happened. Someone took her.

Palutena couldn't help but think what could've been; maybe if she had said it back, if she had apologized and promised to treat Lucina like a queen, to treat her like she deserved to be treated...maybe if she said "I love you too" and had held her tight, maybe she wouldn't have left, maybe she would be with Palutena right that second. Maybe she would be angry, maybe she would hate Palutena with all of her being, but she would still be _there._

Why was this so hard? Why couldn't it be simple? Lucina loved Palutena, for some god-forsaken reason, and Palutena loved her too. Everything was just so _unfair._ Palutena wanted to feel like shit for treating Lucina the way that she did, but she couldn't when Lucina was telling her that she loved her. Palutena can clearly remember seeing the small, toddling blue-haired girl morph into a brave, strong, righteous woman. Palutena hadn't earned her, she didn't deserve her. The venom, the venom that surrounded Palutena, Lucina became sickened by it time and time again, but kept coming back, once more and then again and again.

Why was Palutena so broken?

* * *

_Chaos._

_Chaos, and all that it embodied, was fusing with Palutena and becoming her. Through her own eyes, she witnessed the destruction of her home, the kingdom that she ruled over and her subjects. She could remember the piercing screams and sobs of confusion and turmoil; someone they trusted, someone they looked up to and worshiped and praised, was destroying everything they knew._

_And the things that she said to her angel, her Pit. Someone she had raised and nurtured and loved and cared for. She said vile things to him, things she never would've said in any other circumstance. He constantly said, "it's okay, I know it wasn't you", after the ordeal ended. Pit even apologized, claiming that it was his fault that the Chaos Kin had even been able to possess her in the first place, that he was supposed to protect her. Palutena never knew how to respond to that, other than to say there was nothing he should be sorry for. If anything, she felt as if_ she _should've been protecting_ him.

_Even after the Chaos Kin was defeated, the pain remained. The scars healed, physically, but mentally and emotionally, she could never forget. It was then that she began to draw women into her arms from the Earth, anything to forget. That was all she wanted. She wanted to forget. Sometimes, in her nightmares, she begged for forgiveness (who she was begging, it was unclear), but to no avail; all she was able to do was sit idly, strapped into her front-row seat of hell._

_The guilt never disappeared. She issued a public apology, talking for an hour straight while flawlessly holding back tears. Her people forgave her somehow, but it never went away. The disgust she held for herself never went away. It built and built as Palutena buried herself deeper and deeper, ravishing pure females to wash away her guilt, hating herself even more, and then repeating the cycle all over again._

_It was vicious, life-destroying and endless. Over the years, Palutena had surrounded herself in defenses built solely to keep anyone from getting too close, from discovering her deformed mind and getting sucked into her personal hell. She was so frightened that Lucina was beginning to fight her way through her defenses, because she knew that once Lucina got past them, there was no way she could go back._

_With Peach, Palutena felt bad for pulling her into the disgusting vortex that Palutena had created. If anything, she wanted to end it. But with Lucina, it was more than that. Palutena despised herself, she rose to a new level of self-hatred that she hadn't thought to be humanly possible. It was so childish, but she hated Lucina for loving her when she really shouldn't. Why did Lucina have to make this so hard? Palutena wanted to push her away before she discovered the Chaos Kin, the things that Palutena did; Lucina didn't care. She knew there were evil things, much worse things than Peach, but she kept fucking digging; Palutena was getting so close to breaking down once more. Part of Palutena wanted to blame herself for Lucina's disappearance, but the other part of her pointed the finger at Lucina, for being so perfect and forgiving._

_Gods, she wished Lucina hated her as much as she hated herself._

* * *

"Lady Palutena!"

The goddess still couldn't breathe right. Loudly and raggedly, she tried to steady her heart, but it was in vain. She sunk deeper into the tree, tears rolling down her face as Pit tried to hold her up. "Find her. Go find her. I just need a second; go find her." Palutena tried to salvage some semblance of control, but she was already spiraling deeper and deeper into the pit that she had already dug for herself.

"The angels are still out looking. I think I'll stay with you just to make sure you're okay. You weren't responding to me for ten whole minutes, Lady Palutena!" Pit was panicking and Palutena couldn't blame him. But, ten whole minutes? She was zoned out for ten whole minutes?

"I'm fine, Pit, I just need a second to rest."

Pit pulled her up and hooked her arm around his shoulders, wrapping his arm around her waist. "No way! I've got to take you back to the palace. Just hold on."

She still couldn't stand right and she was still experiencing vertigo, but her breathing was slowly reverting to a steady pace. Gods, she didn't want to go back to that palace and be reminded of what wasn't there; however, Pit was right. She needed to get into bed and lay for a while, just to get herself together. But she would not close her eyes. Palutena would not rest until Lucina was back in that palace, whether she was clutching Palutena or pushing her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy monday y'all!
> 
> feel train still has no brakes. do you guys hate me yet...? I usually don't write tearjerking shit (that was a joke).
> 
> Favorite line! :D "The venom, the venom that surrounded Palutena, Lucina became sickened by it time and time again, but kept coming back."
> 
> Probably because, I think it's amazing how a person can love another person and overlook their imperfections. that shit's deep.
> 
> anyway. anybody find my secret phrase yet?! we're getting closer to the end, and in the last chapters, it becomes realllly prominent! try and find it before it gets tooooo easy ;)
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	15. Chapter 15

_"I cannot imagine a more perfect hell than being trapped inside my own mind." -Beth Revis_

When Lucina awoke the next morning, her throat was raw and a nasty taste was in her mouth. _His_ taste. When she thought of that, she couldn't resist the urge to vomit, so she leaned over the side of the bed and puked, every memory of Dark Pit upon her coming back. That moment of blissful ignorance when she awoke, the calmness and the curious thought of "where am I": she wished she had it once more. Now, Lucina was painfully aware of where she was once more.

Tears began to roll down her face as she attempted to recreate the image of Palutena sleeping beneath her in her head. Lucina shut her eyes tight and tried to _make_ herself feel Palutena's arms around her waist. No, the princess could only feel the scars from his hands and teeth. However, this didn't last long. She had to get herself together and plan her escape.

 _I didn't mean any of the things I said, Lady Palutena, nothing except the part where I said I loved you. I don't think you're disgusting, I just think you need somebody, just like I need somebody._ Gods, did Lucina need somebody. However, she wouldn't want for long; no, she would find her way back to her goddess. There was no wiggle room for that. _No wiggle room in these ropes, it seems, either..._

Wiping vomit from her lips with what was left of her torn sleeve, Lucina tried to wiggle her wrists; that did nothing more than bruise her skin even more. She resisted screaming in frustration, because, mere feet away, Dark Pit was asleep on the couch. She felt gross and all she wanted was a shower. Perhaps he would let her bathe? _No, no, no,_ Lucina scolded herself internally. _He will not_ let _you bathe. You will escape and you will bathe. He doesn't have to let you do anything._

But how could the princess of Ylisse stay confident and on the top of her game if she was subdued? She tilted her head back to look at the knots and study them; not only were her pale wrists purple, but the knots were impossibly intricate and tight. Lucina's hands were two feet away from each other and there was no slack in the ropes, so she wouldn't be able to use one hand to untie the other.

Palutena stayed on her mind, and Lucina felt like shit. Maybe she felt like shit because if she wasn't an unforgiving asshole, then she would probably still be in the palace and safe; then again, part of her felt like shit because the things she said to the goddess were disrespectful and hurtful and untrue. Lucina had no right to hate Palutena anyway. She had her fair share of skeletons in the closet as well. As she fell into a catatonic state of depression, she reminded herself that she wasn't the purest creature in the land.

* * *

_Lucina was born and raised in the Shepherds, a clan of fighters in a war-torn land. As she grew up, all she knew about was war and pain. She was groomed not only to be royalty, but also a warrior._

_Being born into such an environment, Lucina didn't have much of a choice in her opinions about death. She might as well have loved it, fed off of it, because it was what she was surrounded with. However, that was not the case. Lucina despised death. Even when she ran her sword through a lifeless, soulless creature such as a Risen, she still felt inclined to cry. It repulsed her._

_So, when Naga performed the Awakening, she had to steel herself to perhaps more death than she had witnessed in her timeline. However, she never believed she would shed the blood of her own mother. Discovering who her mother truly was, she had no choice but to take her life...right? Lucina had to change the future, she had to save those thousands of lives._

_Even if it was at the expense of her own mother._

_Of course, that's what she believed. But not even two days later, things escalated. The spawn of Grima was dead, and yet, she was still ridden with guilt. Her heart raced every time someone mentioned the dead Queen, or every time somebody congratulated Lucina for her deeds. How could one congratulate her for killing her mother, the woman who gave birth to her? Then, there was the side that felt a disgusting sense of pride. Naga had claimed her instead of Grima, and everything would be okay. She was the hero here, right?_

_There was a war raging inside of her mind, and the gunshots got louder and louder until all she could see and hear was guilt and her mother's blood. She couldn't live with it. Many had praised her but she couldn't praise herself. They were saved and her deed was done; there was no purpose for her now but to stew in the guilt that drowned her. Yes, slowly, it drowned her, she died day by day._

_Until, the fourth day after her mother's death, she ended it herself._

* * *

Lucina had fallen asleep (or at least tried to block out everything around her), and when she woke up, Dark Pit was just finishing on top of her once more. He climbed off and growled, tossing an empty bottle of lube to the side. "Fucking useless! You won't even get wet. I've been licking you...which was fucking _disgusting_ , by the way...fingering you, I even tried spitting, and it's fuckin' useless."

The bluenette didn't respond. Good. She was glad her body didn't respond to him. In fact, at this point, she didn't know if it could respond to anybody other than Lady Palutena, and she quite liked it that way. Finally, her throat hoarse, she responded, "Piss off."

That earned her a swift punch to her jaw, and Lucina took it in stride, her eyes never leaving his. She wouldn't let him know she was scared, even though the thought of never seeing Palutena again frightened her. "Can't believe you're doing all this brave-woman shit when you're in this position. You're dumber than I thought, _princess_."

Lucina couldn't believe she was doing it either, but the only thing she could hold onto right now was her dignity (which was really taken when he first forced himself on her, but she was delusional), and she was not letting it go. "You disgust me."

He mounted her once more, and she resisted the urge to vomit again. Lucina wondered if he had seen the previous go-round on the floor and sheets. Once he finished again, he dressed and stalked up the stairs. A dull ache resided in her groin as her blood stained the sheets. She had never had anything more than fingers inside of her and Pittoo was absolutely mortified when she began to bleed when he first sheathed himself inside of her.

A mere hour later (maybe more or less, Lucina had no way of keeping track of time), she heard two sets of light footsteps coming down the creaking staircase. She curled up against the headboard, shivering in pain as her midsection began to _really_ feel his torture. Finally, the feet land, and it was none other than Viridi and her faithful servant, Phosphora. The younger goddess scowled as she looked at Lucina, but it was a sad look rather than angry or annoyed. "Phosphora, get her into the bathtub while I change the damn sheets."

Nodding, Phosphora dashed over, expertly untying Lucina from the knots, the fabric of Phosphora's scarf tickling the bluenette's stomach. Lucina tried to punch her when she untied her, but she received a prompt shock from the scarf. Phosphora growled and tied Lucina's wrists together once more, although separated from the headboard. "Seriously? I'm trying to bathe you and make you feel better, and you try to _punch_ me?"

"Don't argue with her. Just get her clean and get her back in bed," Viridi barked, and Phosphora blushed, apologizing. She yanked Lucina into the bathroom, running the bath while she took off the shreds of clothing that Lucina had left. Phosphora looked quite uncomfortable when she saw the scars and bruises and blood upon the princess. She turns off the faucet and half shoved, half laid Lucina into the tub.

As the bringer of lightning began to wash Lucina, paying special attention to her groin, Lucina said in a shaky voice, "Why? Why do you let him do this?"

"No need to lie to you," Phosphora grunted. "See, fornication between gods and angels is strictly forbidden. The only way Lady Palutena gets away with it so often is she's saved the Elder Gods' tails ten times over. Viridi, however, fell in love with Dark Pit." Phosphora ran the water and then turned on the shower head, detaching it and rinsing Lucina carefully. "Tell me if the water's too hot, too cold."

"It's fine." Lucina said, her voice breaking. He had forced himself down her throat one too many times and she was feeling the repercussions.

"Alright. So, Mistress Viridi and Pittoo, they did...well, y'know," Phosphora mumbled, turning red. "And...Dark Pit used it against her. So she houses him and defends him when he does immoral things. She would surely be put to death if they found out about her relationship with him, so she has no choice."

Summing it up, Lucina said, "He's blackmailing her."

"Exactly. And, gods, Lucina. I feel like shit, knowing this is happening. But I'm under the orders of Mistress Viridi, much like Pit is under the orders of Palutena. I _have_ to do this, I have to turn the other way because that's just how things are. Maybe one day, you can forgive me."

Lucina wanted to scream, yell, kick, but all she could do was sit silently and nod. Wasn't Phosphora just as much of a victim here as Lucina was? Bravery was no factor here. This was life or death, and Phosphora, unsurprisingly, chose life. Lucina couldn't be mad. "Perhaps."

"Maybe we can even be friends?" Phosphora mumbled. "And-and, speaking on behalf of the Mistress, perhaps you could be friends with her, too...? Gods, I sound pitiful. Let's get you back in bed, unless you want me to wash you again."

Lucina shook her head vigorously; every touch was like fire on her skin. If she had the energy or zeal, she would've kicked and screamed and hollered at Phosphora's touch, but she just couldn't find it in herself. Her throat felt like it was clawed at by a feline one-hundred fold, and her legs were sore from being clutched and slapped by the surprisingly strong angel boy. Lucina paused, thinking back to Palutena's words. _My, my. He's quite strong; more than I remember, at least._ Was Viridi giving Dark Pit strength? Lucina asked Phosphora curiously, "What else does...Viridi do? For Pittoo."

"Is it the bruises that reminds you how strong he is?"

"Just the pain," Lucina murmured.

"That's all Viridi, his might. He couldn't have overpowered you all of the times he did if she hadn't bestowed that strength upon him." Phosphora helped Lucina stand, steadying her as she wobbled on sore legs. Lifting her out of the tub, Phosphora led her back to the bed. "I don't wanna shock you again. Just let me tie you. Just-just act like it's not even happening."

Lucina wasn't sure she was capable of sitting back while Phosphora took her freedom, but what choice did she have? Maybe she should sit back as she did when Dark Pit was on top of her. Zone out. Act like she wasn't there in that hellish basement, pretend she was somewhere else. Perhaps that's what she should do. So, she nodded in response to Phosphora and closed her eyes. Phosphora gasped a little at her idleness, but no less, she took advantage of the submission and tied her tight once more.

The sun set and Lucina was left in the dark. Heavy footsteps came down the creaky staircase, and Lucina didn't even flinch. She forced herself to become numb. The light flicked on and exposed her naked body to Dark Pit's eyes. He walked over to her and slapped her, and she blinked hard, but nothing else. He grinned, tilting her chin up. "I dunno what those girls said to you, but I'm glad you've fixed yourself up. We're gonna have tons of fun, Lucina. You might even learn to like me. Wasn't that hard for you to fall for that evil bitch Palutena, was it?"

Lucina said nothing, but inside her stasis-fogged mind, deep down, there was a part of her that tore him apart for slandering her goddess' name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n0tes!
> 
> plot is thick af at this point.
> 
> no favorite line, this was a dark chapter. so, er...
> 
> oh, also: we're nearing the end, and I know i said this would be 21 chapters and it still will be. however, i'm adding on a "chapter" to the end which will contain my closing remarks. alright, that's all. carry on.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	16. Chapter 16

_"We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours." -Heidi R. Kling_

Palutena was a wreck. She couldn't eat, sleep...hell, she could barely _breathe_ without Lucina at her side. In fact, she was delirious. She was quite sure she looked like a ghost rather than a goddess. Every waking moment was spent thinking about Lucina and where she could be. There wasn't a minute that Palutena didn't force herself to believe Lucina was okay. Pit had to play mediator when a Centurion claimed that, after two weeks of searching, Lucina could quite possibly be dead. She pondered having the Centurion lynched for saying such things.

 _No, no, no. This won't happen again. I need Lucina here. I can't survive without her!_ Palutena looked out of her bedroom window, watching the Centurions in the sky once more. They had been tireless in her efforts, faithful as always. The goddess almost felt bad that they were putting in so much work to find Lucina. She had been "grounded" by Pit after she felt light-headed during a search in the forest; after nearly passing out, she was put to bed by her captain. _I guess I should have a nap._

However, she had tried that before and she dreamed of Lucina and holding her, just holding her. Gods, did that seem _good_ right now. Just taking Lucina in her arms and holding her close, refusing to let her go. Palutena never should've let her go, but she realized it was too late to think about such things. Palutena fell back to the bed, and just as her eyes' stubbornness was about to dissipate, there was a knock at the door. "Lady Palutena!" Pit yelped; he was so excited, it seemed. The goddess wished _she_ could have that spark, but it left with Lucina.

"What?"

"I have an idea. A spectacular idea! We could find Lucina _today_!" She could hear him jumping up and down. Now, she was equally enthused. Rolling out of bed and taking a second to make herself seem presentable, she opened the door, motioning for Pit to continue. "You remember how Dark Pit was saying all of those things to Lucina? What if _he_ was the one who took her? I know we asked Viridi and she said he skipped town, but it's not like she hasn't lied to us before, so perhaps we could rush her palace..."

Every other word after "Dark Pit" was irrelevant to Palutena, and Pit's voice faded away. She saw red. Red, red blood, the blood of that dark angel. There was an unmistakable air about Palutena that had lingered over the past two weeks, and it was bloodlust. She longed to see blood, every time someone entertained the thought that Lucina was taken. Someone touched her, someone _took_ what belonged to Palutena. That angered her.

Interrupting Pit mid-rant, she snapped, "Get me twenty Centurions to Viridi's palace. Come with me." Pit scrambled after Palutena, asking her why she insisted on going to the palace herself. There was no way she would miss this.

* * *

The goddess and her angel stepped out of the carriage in front of Viridi's palace. As they approached the door, Pit lifted his hand to knock, but Palutena wasted no time, commanding the angel to kick the door in. Saluting her, Pit knocked the door off its hinges with not a shred of regret. However, as he held Viridi back (while being pricked by several vines she had summoned), he apologized profusely and offered to repair the door if push came to shove. Palutena wasn't thinking about a door. She was thinking about Lucina. As the Centurions flew about the house, two of them restraining Phosphora and getting shocked generously, Palutena looked around. Everything looked...normal.

Palutena was about to apologize and take her leave, because perhaps it _was_ a hasty decision. Viridi wouldn't chance lying to her after their last talk in reference to Pittoo, would she? Sighing as the tears welled up in her eyes again, Palutena gulped. Just as she was about to greatly humble herself and tell Viridi how sorry she was (and probably beg her to not inform the Elder Gods of such behavior), a Centurion shouted, "W-we...we, uh found her, we think! There's a room down here that we can't...get into..." There was hesitance in his voice, shock. Shock, coming from a fearless warrior. That scared Palutena to no end.

The goddess was at the doorway where the angel stood within seconds. Pit released Viridi in order to descend the stairs with his goddess. "Watch your step," Pit said, holding Palutena's hand as they quickly went down the stairs. _Just how deep are we going?_ Palutena began to wonder after several flights.

Viridi's annoying, shrill voice began to screech behind her. "What the hell are you doing in my palace?! I told you he wasn't here!"

"Just checking." Palutena says dully, and as they reached the bottom, Viridi turned as white as a sheet.

Nobody was there. The room was dark, but Palutena could only make out a couch, fridge and television, along with a dark, narrow hallway. Viridi gulped and spoke once more, grabbing onto Palutena's arm. Palutena felt everything clicking together when she saw one of Dark Pit's garments on the floor. "L-listen. I heard the girl was missing, alright? And I knew that you would come to get him first! So I told you he wasn't here. That makes sense, doesn't it? Doesn't it? He's here...well, he lives here, he's not here _now_ , but I swear, that girl isn't here. Just leave."

Shrugging Viridi off, the taller goddess walked around the room. On the floor, in the carpet, were four indents, as if something had laid there. Palutena pushed forward, going down the hallway. It was even darker; she summoned her staff and it glowed, illuminating the hall. Nothing of interest for several feet, just the hall. Once she reached the end, though, she met a door. Palutena already knew what was inside; at least, she hoped she did. She tried the knob, but it was locked tight. Pit dashed past her and knocked it down.

Palutena was left breathless at the sight, at the feeling of seeing her princess once more, but in a damaged state. Somehow, Pit found it in himself to shriek in surprise. Much like he did when he was a child, he buried his face in Palutena's dress, but she didn't tear her eyes away. A bed was in the room, and Lucina was tied to it, a gag in her mouth. Pit was shaking, and the two Centurions that could see through the narrow doorway were mortified. Palutena remained expressionless. Lucina was asleep, or perhaps unconscious. Bruised and scratched and bloody. No rage filled Palutena at that point; just sheer emptiness and disgust. "Carry her out," Palutena said calmly. "Take her to the carriage."

She didn't expect Pit to move, and he didn't. She moved towards the wall so the two Centurions flanking her could move inside and gently untie Lucina, and Pit moved with her. She could feel his tears, and, gods, how she wanted to cry, too.

* * *

It had been two hours since Lucina had been discovered, and Pit didn't stop crying and asking Palutena why someone would do that. Palutena couldn't really answer him, because she didn't know. No amount of wisdom could tell her why people raped, violated. Pit didn't let go of her, even when she was speaking to the doctors at the hospital, and she found it quite tiresome, but when he fell asleep, she hugged him back.

The doctors said they "didn't think it best" for Palutena to see Lucina, which was complete bullshit. Palutena wasn't a doctor of the body nor the mind, but she knew that Lucina needed her. What seemed like an eternity later, they finally allowed Palutena to go into the room (which left a sobbing Pit in the waiting room).

Lucina was awake and staring out of the window blankly. Palutena didn't announce her presence vocally, but Lucina probably knew she was there. Palutena sat by the bed, and she felt the urge to grab Lucina's hand. She made a move to, but Lucina, without looking, withdrew. _That's fine. It's expected._

Stark silence filled the room and Lucina didn't speak. Palutena couldn't stomach reading the file the doctors gave her, reading through every single thing he did to her, but she knew that her throat was raw and something was definitely shoved down it. Palutena shuddered, and Lucina turned to look at her. A cold, dead look. A look that one might receive from a corpse. Palutena wasn't sure why Lucina was staring, but she felt she had to say something. The silence was maddening. Trying to stay (moderately) positive, Palutena chirped, "The doctor who was on shift when you came in...he said that the, um, the sperm they found on you...it was...well, Dark Pit fired blanks. That's good, right?"

Nothing.

"And you're clean. STD-wise."

Nothing.

"And your throat shouldn't be raw for long, if you drink some soothing fluids. And water. Which you've been asking for a lot, to my understanding."

Nothing.

"And-gods, I wish you would talk. Just say something. I know your throat hurts, but just say _something_. I don't care if you say that you hate me, just _speak_." Lucina shrugged and looked at the window again. _Better than nothing._ Palutena was kind of thankful that Lucina turned away, because that stare was startling. Palutena was used to seeing those eyes filled with emotion. Anger, happiness, sadness, love. The dullness of her current stare was unsettling. "Um, wanna watch television?"

Nothing.

Palutena grabbed the remote and turned the television on, flicking through the channels and trying to see if anything made Lucina perk up. Finally, Palutena landed on one of those police shows. Lucina turned away from the window and focused on the television, so Palutena set the remote down and tried to focus on the show as well. Apparently, this was the beginning of it; Lucina was already encaptured. Palutena never found crime shows all that interesting, especially the reality ones that Lucina watched, but Palutena definitely wasn't complaining. They sat in a comfortable silence as their eyes followed the dashing cop cars on the screen. The first episode ended with the suspect captured, a teen boy who robbed an old lady.

Lucina was still immersed in the television when the next episode came on. Palutena had zoned out by then, which is probably why she was surprised when Lucina began shrieking and curled up at the head of the hospital bed. "W-what's wrong?! Lucina!"

"Turn it off," Lucina sobbed, and Palutena didn't have time to be surprised that she was speaking. Scrambling for the remote, Palutena turned to the television.

" _Our victim was definitely raped. Don't know what kind of sick son of a bitch would do this to a young girl, y'know? Just sick,_ " said the cop on the screen. Palutena clicked the power button and the screen turned black. Lucina was hyperventilating and clutching herself so hard that her skin turned white.

"It's alright, Lucina, I'm here." Palutena tried to soothe her, but Lucina was inconsolable. She was shaking her head rapidly, and when Palutena tried to pat her thigh, she balked at the touch and yelped. The goddess wasn't sure what to do. Sitting on the side of the bed, Palutena tried to use the most comforting gesture possible; calling for the nurses would only aggravate the girl more, and Palutena knew damn well that sedating her would be difficult (and Palutena wasn't even sure if she could handle watching them pin her and stick a needle in her arm; no, she wouldn't be able to handle it). She ran her fingers through Lucina's cobalt strands, whispering and cooing at a quiet volume. "There, there."

Lucina still had silent tears running down her face, but the screaming had stopped. Palutena continued to gently finger-comb Lucina's hair, stopping to just pat her. However, not even five minutes later, Lucina started sobbing again, this time quieter but still agonizing; it made Palutena's heart ache. Lucina spoke again, this time more clearly. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Why would you say that? I love you." Lucina's voice was close to giving in; Palutena could hear the rasp and pain in each word, but Lucina continued. "I love you even when I shouldn't. Oh, gods, I want to hate you, but I can't. Maybe because...maybe because the dark parts of me make me drawn to the dark parts of you. Gods know there's a lot of it."

"I can't imagine you doing anything to the extent of-"

"But I did. I-I-I killed my own mother," Lucina croaked. The room fell silent once more as Palutena replayed the words over and over, watching Lucina as she shut her eyes tight and tried to feign strength. There was no way, no way that Lucina did such a thing. "Through some twisted judgement...I killed her, to save Ylisse. And people _congratulated_ me for it. And I couldn't take it. How could one walk up to me and praise me, thank me for killing my own mother? So I waited until everyone was asleep. And I took the Falchion to the bathing tent."

_To the bathing tent?_

"And I undressed. I got in the water, after I wrote a note and left it by the tub's rim."

 _No. No, no, no. Oh, gods. I can't listen. I can't listen!_ But Palutena did. It was unfair of her not to; Lucina needed somebody to talk with and Palutena was _going_ to be there.

"And I ran my sword through myself. And that's how I got here." Palutena couldn't resist; she was crying as well, freely. She didn't even try to stop the salty tears running down her blushed cheeks. Gods, she didn't want to know this. She didn't want to think about it. "So, you see, I can't hate you for things you've done, because I'm even _worse_. All I can do is ask that _you_ don't hate _me_."

Palutena held Lucina to her, the bluenette's head resting on the goddess' breast. Her hand still raked through Lucina's slightly matted hair, and her heart thudded in her chest. "No. I don't hate you either. In fact, I-I really love you. A lot. I'm crazy about you! That's why I'm going to _find_ Dark Pit. And I'm going to-" Palutena stopped herself; there was no need to burden Lucina with the violent ideas she had in mind for Pittoo. All of the feelings she just dumped on her were probably overwhelming, so she wouldn't press anything else on her. No, she would just sit and hold Lucina until it got uncomfortable, and even then, she would remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sniff sniff-
> 
> what? those aren't tears. whatever, notes time.
> 
> i honestly can't find a favorite line here either. this shit's getting deep.
> 
> Also: for this chapter's quote, I attributed it to where I found it the most. If anybody has a definite origin (i do believe the above is correct, though) shoot me a pm! thanks!
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	17. Chapter 17

_"Doctoring her seemed to her as absurd as putting together the pieces of a broken vase. Her heart was broken. Why would they try to cure her with pills and powders?" -Leo Tolstoy_

It was two days later that the doctors finished their mental and physical evaluation and decided that Lucina could return to the palace once more.

Lucina was reluctant to speak to Pit. Due to his likeness to Pittoo, it was just torment for her. That didn't mean much, though; Lucina didn't talk to anybody. She didn't even speak with Palutena after their conversation the first day she was admitted. Gods, it was so confusing, and maybe it was unfair of Lucina to curse Palutena's name even after she finally confessed her love, but she still was so unsure. Palutena was absolutely unstable when it came to her emotions, especially love.

Palutena said nothing of the conversation as they rode home in the carriage. She made idle conversation, "how was the food at the hospital", "nice weather", "what do you want for dinner". Lucina didn't reply. Her throat wasn't _as_ sore, but solids still hurt to eat a little. She could speak, though, and Palutena knew that. The goddess was still ceaseless in her actions, attempting to make conversation with her several times.

Later that night, Lucina heard Palutena call her to her room through her brand-new laurel. The bluenette blinked hard, clutching her sheets. Looking at the comforting baby-blue walls and trying to still her beating heart, Lucina crawled out of bed. It was painfully obvious, now. Palutena sweet-talked her in the hospital and consistently pestered Lucina with idle conversation to fluff her up for the inevitable. It was too clear to Lucina. Palutena didn't actually _care_ like she let on. She said she loved her to take her guard down. All of those tears and loving words were said just so she could get from Lucina what she really wanted, and the bluenette was in no position to decline her. Dark Pit had a point, there: where else could Lucina go? It felt like she was trapped in a cycle of neverending pain. The worst part was, there was no option, she had no control. Lucina was dealt a hand of cards and she had to handle them, whether she liked them or not.

Lucina tiptoed into the large bedroom, where Palutena sat cross-legged on her bed; she only had on a t-shirt and underwear. Lucina reminded herself of Palutena's rules, so she began to undress. Quickly, because she wanted to get it over with. Palutena seemed shocked; she flinched, her nails digging into her thighs. "Hey, what are you..." The princess didn't stop. Her shirt fell to the floor. "Oh, crap. No, Lucina, don't do that."

"Do you want me to do it slower, Lady Palutena?" Lucina wasn't sure if she said that mockingly or not.

The goddess looked as if she were on the verge of tears; don't ask Lucina why. "No. You're doing fine, I guess."

"Then what am I doing wrong?"

"Gods, nothing. You're doing everything I told you to do," Palutena said, nothing more than a mumble. "You've done nothing wrong. Just...please. Put your shirt back on." Lucina realized that Palutena was probably staring at the still-fresh scars all over Lucina's breasts and stomach and neck and _everywhere_. Lucina picked her shirt up and slipped it back on, watching the goddess intently. Lucina thought she had it all figured out, she thought she knew what Palutena wanted; but then again, when did she _ever_ know what Palutena wanted? Did _Palutena_ even know what Palutena wanted?

What she wanted really didn't matter; Lucina had obviously done something wrong, and she couldn't afford to get on anybody's bad side, so she began to apologize. "I'm sorry."

Palutena flinched, recoiled as if something hit her hard. "Don't apologize. I told you, you've done nothing wrong. It's me. I just-I can't believe you think I'd try my hand after...him. Do-do you think I'm some kind of monster? Have I really stunted your opinion of me that much?"

The princess shrugged, opting out of Palutena's two questions and forging on in the conversation. "What is it that you wanted from me, if not sex?"

Palutena seemed offended, and Lucina hated that. She didn't have a fucking _right_ to be offended if Lucina thought she was some mentally-fucked pervert, because that's all she portrayed herself as. "Alright, ah, okay. Damn it. This seemed like a better idea when I thought it up, and...I'm so sorry. I didn't want anything, I just wanted to talk to you, y'know? But I just realized: I've probably bothered you. I am _so_ sorry. Leave, if you wish."

The princess turned red at Palutena's bountiful apologies; it didn't feel right to just leave, so, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, Lucina shrugged and said, "It's okay, I guess. I wasn't doing anything important, or anything. I could...stay, perhaps. If you'd like."

"Yes!" Palutena blurted, and Lucina jumped a little. "Oh. Sorry, er...I'd like you to stay. You can sit on the bed! Or, um, on the chair. If you don't want to sit on the bed." Being in such close quarters with Palutena wasn't exactly at the top of her wishlist. In fact, why was she even in the room with her? Lucina sat anyway (in the chair), biting her lip. "So, uh...jeez. I'm bad at conversation. I don't-"

The bluenette interrupted Palutena's pointless stammering. "I'd like to ask you a question. If you don't mind."

"No! Not at all." Palutena seemed almost relieved that Lucina had something for them to talk about. "Have at it."

"It's kind of invasive. Well, not invasive...but odd. Yes, odd is the word for it...okay. Here goes." The question had been swimming in Lucina's head since Dark Pit made a remark to her about it; she felt compelled to ask the only other person who could comment on it. "What do you think about...do you think I taste disgusting? That's all I want to know. I know you've only ever-wait, let me word that differently. You've only used your, uh, mouth on me once, and I don't know if you did it because you felt you had to reciprocate or if you really wanted to, but...yeah."

Palutena stayed silent while Lucina spoke, but Lucina watched the confusion dwell actively upon her face as her brow furrowed. "Why are you asking me this?"

Lucina bit her lip in embarrassment, already shunning herself for asking. "Well, _he_ said-"

"I don't care what Dark Pit said. I love every part of you. That includes how you taste. And I can't believe you'd ask me this, can't believe you'd trust the opinion of somebody _ignorant_ enough to-to-to deface a creature that's certainly worthy of something higher than that. You're worthy of something more than what he said to you, Lucina. You're-" Palutena was choking on her tears right now, could barely pronounce a word. "You're worthy of something more than me."

"Why are you saying these things?" Lucina didn't understand Palutena. Gods, it was mind-blowing, how Palutena could both disgust her and woo her in a matter of seconds.

"Because they're true," Palutena scowled. "And I wouldn't have said them otherwise. It's your choice whether you believe me or not, but they're true."

They sat in a comfortable silence, nothing but Palutena's ragged breaths filling the air. After a couple of minutes, Lucina slowly got out of the chair and sat, cross-legged as Palutena was, at the foot of the bed. The goddess didn't say a word, but met Lucina's eyes in surprise and blatant adoration. Palutena's tears made glistening tracks on her face. Lucina kind of liked seeing Palutena cry, because it reminded her, it gave her hope, that Palutena actually had some sort of emotion other than lust.

Palutena wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands as Lucina said, "I wish, I really do wish, I could kiss you. But every time you touch me-"

"It's fine. I get it."

"No, you don't. It's not just about Pittoo. Every time you touch me, I get so confused," Lucina explained, the frustration seeping into her tone. She sounded slightly aggressive, and that was actually how she _wanted_ to sound. "I get _so_ confused, because I can't read you. I don't know if you really want me. I think about the times that we made love-" Oh, gods, she was in deep, she said they _made love_. "-and I think about how you would send me away afterwards, how it would be like nothing ever happened, like I _imagined_ the emotion behind your touch. And I think about Peach, and I wonder if you did the same thing to her. And I think about so many things and none of it makes sense. None of it adds up."

The green-haired woman gulped. "I don't want much from you, Lucina. I really don't. I just don't know how to ask, and I don't know how to _execute_ it. That scares me. And-and-and then there's the Chaos Kin, and that really scares me, too, because I've done horrible things and you don't want to be around that, I _swear_ -"

"Who's the Chaos Kin? You never told me about it."

"On purpose."

"Well, now you have to."

Palutena pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them. Lucina watched as Palutena's eyes shut tight; more tears slipped their way out between her eyelids. "S-some years ago, Pit and I came across this creature. The Chaos Kin. It's like a mind-controlling parasite, and it chose me. F-for three years it made me do things. Horrible, unspeakable things, to Pit and to everybody in Skyworld. To make a long story short, Pit ended up saving me. And he forgave me so quickly. And I feel... _so_... _bad_. It makes me sick to my stomach, but I can't stop thinking about it, having nightmares about it. I can't help thinking that it was my fault. I know this doesn't change all of the awful things I did to you, or to Peach. I'm still a shitty person, deep down, but...I can't really sink any lower, can I?" Palutena chuckled wryly, still trying to hold back tears in vain.

"You can remember all of the things that you did while under its control?" Lucina said, her voice bold with emotion.

"Every single second." Lucina fell silent. Not a word was spoken; the room was heavy with regret and shame and, on Lucina's end, sheer surprise. Palutena spoke once more, still in hushed tones. "It's not like I didn't try to forget. It's kind of easy to just do something distracting, but it's hard to forget, and...that didn't make sense, did it?"

The bluenette shook her head. No, for the first time in a long time, Palutena _made sense_. All of this time, Palutena wasn't some sadistic enigma that fed off of heartbreak and depression. She was just scared. She was scared and lonely. And, although the princess was a bit more open about it, she was too. Especially after what Dark Pit did to her; there was no running anymore. It was a bloodlet of pain and agony. Finally, Lucina responded, "You said you didn't want much from me."

"Yes?"

"What is it that you want?"

Palutena repeated, "Not much." Lucina urged for her to continue silently, and the goddess fiddled with her nail. "I don't know, I guess...I guess I just want you to love me. That's all."

"I can do that." Lucina laughed, a bit awkwardly. Lucina could honestly never be too sure on how genuine Palutena was. The woman changed emotions like she changed underwear. "If you love me back."

Firing Lucina's words back at her and sporting a goofy grin, Palutena said, "I can do that. M-may I ask something else of you?"

"Sure." _Gods, why didn't you say no? You're falling back in love with her all over again. Why won't you learn your lesson?_ Part of Lucina truly believed that she fell in love with Palutena because she was here, because she didn't have a choice. And, after her tumble with Dark Pit, Palutena seemed like a saint; Lucina was unconscious when Dark Pit dragged the bed to the back room, and she didn't wake up until the bright lights of the hospital (oh, how bright they were, as if to _mock_ her) awoke her. Palutena was hovering over her, the disgustingly white fluorescent lights surrounding her head like a halo; she was like an angel. Her savior. Yes, part of Lucina believed that this "love" was purely circumstance. But, then again, would circumstance make her heart race? Could circumstance make her feel confident, bold, like she could face the world? It didn't seem like that; that sounded like real love to her.

That second half of her brain was even more prominent when Palutena turned a deep red and said, "I know I'm asking _so much_ of you, so fast. And I know you should be taking it easy with these kinds of things, but could you, just for tonight, could you sleep in my bed? I won't touch you. I swear."

Lucina agreed, only because of the goddess' last statement. Any touch seemed repulsive to her. Even the doctors and nurses examining her made her squeal and yell and shriek as if every touch was made of fire. Palutena breathed a sigh of relief and clambered to one side of the bed, crawling under the covers. Lucina did the same, trying to stay as far away as possible without falling off. Palutena turned off the light, and Lucina shut her eyes. Sleep didn't come, though, until she heard Palutena's steady breathing. Her eyelids drooping, Lucina turned to the goddess, who was fast asleep. Lucina swallowed hard, and, shutting her eyes, she fell asleep with Palutena's serene image in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n0ties!
> 
> d'awww. romance at the end. wasn't gonna keep it depressing forever. favorite line? "The goddess was still ceaseless in her actions, attempting to make conversation with her several times."
> 
> because tbh i was thinking "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UPPP" while writing it. Subtle rick roll!
> 
> till next time,
> 
> bonnie


	18. Chapter 18

_ "...there is power in self-sacrifice." -Veronica Roth _

Palutena quickly and quietly got dressed for the day, stifling a sneeze to let Lucina rest. The sun hadn't risen yet, but she had. Dark Pit had gotten away and she had promised Lucina that he would be found, so she had best work around the clock.

Phosphora was locked in Palutena's dungeon, deep in the bowels of the palace; Viridi escaped Palutena's forces and was yet to be found, along with the dark angel. However, they had left the bringer of lightning behind. Palutena exhaled roughly in frustration at her desk, loudly bringing her fist down upon it. It actually felt nice, so she decided to do it again; she needed to relieve herself of all of the anger she had before questioning Phosphora. If she was seen as weak, Phosphora wouldn't take her seriously. "Damn it. Get ahold of yourself," Palutena snarled to herself. Gods, she wanted to go to her dungeon and fry Phosphora to a crisp, but if Palutena played her cards right, Phosphora might be helpful.

After taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Palutena stood and began to descend the staircase. Once she reached the bottom, she walked to the last cell at the far wall. The dungeon was dimly lit, with stone floors and walls. Palutena didn't want it to feel too home-y; when her prisoners were there, they were _going_ to be uncomfortable.

Phosphora was awake and stared out at her from between the bars, standing. Palutena made a hand motion and Phosphora spoke. "I didn't want any of what happened to that girl to happen. Alright? I wanna make that clear. I don't know her too well, but from what I've heard and experienced, she's really cool, and, uh, she didn't deserve that."

"And yet you sat idly and let his wrongdoings fester."

"I am under the orders of Viridi! What, would you just want Pit to disobey you because he thinks it's 'wrong'? Huh?!" Phosphora argued. She was crying, but Palutena didn't care; those tears were probably fake. "Viridi instructed me not to tell anyone what he was doing, and not to help that girl. I had no other choice!"

The goddess fell silent. Phosphora was sobbing wildly now, and Palutena rolled her eyes at her bawling. It was futile; Palutena couldn't find an ounce of sympathy to give her. "You haven't a choice in this situation, either, Phosphora. Make things right. Where is Viridi and where is Dark Pit?"

"Lady Palutena, if I knew where they were, I would totally tell you. I feel bad for that girl!" Phosphora squeaked. Palutena growled, and the bringer of lightning continued. "B-but Dark Pit has been in cahoots with Hades lately, if that helps...?"

"Elaborate."

Phosphora continued, "Hades wanted the girl-"

" _Her name is Lucina._ "

"Yeah, her. Hades wanted her too. For a different reason than Dark Pit, did, though...something even more sinister." Palutena rose an eyebrow, and the young woman continued. "Hades wanted to take her to find your weak spots, or even hold her for ransom, so he could finish you permanently," Phosphora said, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "The day you stormed the palace was the day Hades was supposed to take her. His forces had plans to attack you no more than a week afterwards."

Palutena shut her eyes tight. This situation was getting harder and harder to rectify, it seemed; now Hades was in the mix. Palutena was about to ask Phosphora a whole dictionary-full of questions, but she heard a piercing scream, slightly muffled by the ceiling and walls of the dungeon. Palutena swept away without another word in Phosphora's direction, quickly bounding up the stairs and moving towards the ongoing screams. There in the kitchen, she found Lucina in a chair, her knees pulled to her chest, and Pit, holding a bowl and sporting a shiner. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to help you! You didn't need to _punch_ me!" He said, trying to pat her back in a comforting gesture; it seemed to anger her even more. Lucina clawed at his face and he stepped back.

The goddess sighed roughly and pulled Pit to the side by his ear, softly throwing him against the refrigerator. "What in the world-"

"She was trying to reach a bowl, b-but it was up too high, so I tried _gently_ moving her to the side so I could pull up a chair and-"

"I told you not to touch her. I told you to leave her alone!" Palutena snapped. Lucina had stopped screaming, so Palutena lowered her voice; the last thing the bluenette needed was to hear Palutena going berserk on the younger angel. "Did I not tell you to stay away from her? You must not comprehend how that affects her!"

Pit argued, "But Pittoo and I have different colored hair, and wings, and-"

"That doesn't matter! Look, I'm not arguing with you. Leave or suffer the consequences," Palutena hissed. Pit set the bowl down and scuttled off, leaving Palutena to turn her attention to the princess. Palutena pulled up a chair next to her and cupped her cheeks, a thumb gently rubbing her skin. "Lucina? Honey? Are you okay?"

The bluenette stared at the tops of her knees blankly, unmoving and as quiet as a church mouse. Palutena could tell that she was shutting herself off, numbing herself in preparation for something that wasn't going to happen. Palutena began to shake her, trying to snap her out of the catatonic state she was currently slipping into.

It was futile for a while. After ten minutes of Palutena alternating between softly slapping her and soothing her, Lucina finally said, "He's gone, right?"

"H-he's gone. I made him leave."

"Thank you."

Palutena began to play with Lucina's hair and stroke her gently, something the bluenette always fancied. That time, however, Lucina flinched at her touch; she looked as if she were suffering every time Palutena touched her. Palutena prayed that it would cease, but Lucina couldn't stop shaking. Every time Palutena pulled away to place her hand at the top of Lucina's hand again, the swordswoman blinked hard and recoiled. The goddess stopped, pulling away from her. Lucina's bones slackened and her breathing evened out, but Palutena didn't attempt to touch her again.

As the goddess thought of her conversation with Phosphora, she gulped. There was another bounty on Lucina's head. "I-I need you to start sleeping with me every night." Lucina looked absolutely horrified, before Palutena realized the bad wording she used and shook her head. "Not _sex_ , Lucina!" _Although, a dildo hasn't been doing it for me lately..._ The goddess cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her mind, as well. There really was no stopping her sex drive, but she would have to put her libido in check for a while. "Lucina, I meant that you would have to _sleep_ in _my bed_. Literally."

"O-oh. Why?"

"Either that, or I increase the guard and have Centurions by your bedside each night. Do you want that?"

Lucina shook her head, but still replied, "I don't know if I'll be c-comfortable. Even last night it was hard for me to go to sleep, just with...being so close to you."

"I'll sleep in the chair, then."

The bluenette frowned. "Won't that be uncomfortable?"

"Not if it's for you," Palutena fired back. "It'll be nothing. I won't be able to sleep, anyway, what with all the recent events. Dark Pit's still out there, and that troubles me. I'm working on it, though; I don't know that I'll sleep tonight at all."

Palutena meant for that to be funny, but Lucina didn't reply. The goddess neglected to mention Hades intentionally; Lucina needed relaxation and a clear mind. Stark silence came over them until Lucina said, "I'd like you to pet me again, if it's not too much to ask." The goddess didn't reply aloud, but her hand rose to trail down Lucina's head and to her shoulders, then started at the top once more. Lucina still flinched, as she did before; however, it eventually stopped, and she leaned into Palutena's touch, even letting out a small coo (at least, Palutena thought so).

"Beautiful. I could look at you forever," Palutena murmured without thinking; she leaned in to press a kiss to the bluenette's temple. Lucina began to tremble beneath her touch, and Palutena pulled away as Lucina stood abruptly. The chair fell back from the force with which she stood. The goddess began to apologize, but Lucina was inconsolable. "I-I'm sorry. Should I have remained silent?"

"Yes. _Yes_!" Lucina screeched. "J-just leave me alone." Lucina righted the chair and dashed up the stairs. Palutena heard her bedroom door slam, and the goddess snarled. Once again, she had let her baser desires take control of her. However, she just couldn't help herself. When she saw Lucina gently stilling and becoming comfortable with Palutena's romantic gestures, it was instinct. She never considered their current circumstances or how it would affect Lucina.

Then again, did she ever think of others when she acted? Palutena tried to recall a situation in which she had carefully stepped over her words and actions to preserve another person's emotions, but she just couldn't. Taking a deep breath, Palutena stood and took the stairs slowly, finally arriving at Lucina's door and trying the knob. It was locked, which was understandable. Palutena rapped on the door twice to ensure Lucina had her attention. "Lucy? I'm sorry. I don't want to harm you, alright? I know I _have_ , but I don't wanna do it anymore. I just need you to tell me what to do, alright? I need you to help me with this, because I want you to be comfortable. So, right now, tell me what you want me to do."

"I want...I want you to leave me alone. I just want to be by myself right now," came the reply. Palutena sighed in relief; she honestly thought Lucina would just shut her out for an undetermined period of time, possibly forever. There was nothing scarier than seeing Lucina seal herself away in preparation for the worst, seeing her turn into some shell of a person. It was horrifying. Just minutes ago, Palutena witnessed it, the dullness in her eyes, the shocking unresponsiveness and silence. Palutena shook a little at the thought; it was disturbing.

The goddess next said, "Alright. I can do that. But I'm going to put some guards at your door, okay? They're gonna be right here if you need anything. Solely to be sure-"

"And stop talking to me like a child!"

Palutena recoiled a little bit at the sharpness in her tone. However, it was fair. "Solid. I'm-" Palutena considered saying "I'm leaving now, okay?" but the "okay" that she thought was reassuring was probably a little condescending to Lucina. "I'm gonna be in my study." _Better. See, Palutena? It's not that hard to think of someone's feelings before you do something._

Actually, it felt kind of nice. Palutena was still a monster inside, she knew that, but gods, did it feel good to know that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , Lucina was at peace once more, if only for a second.

* * *

"L-Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena!"

The goddess' eyes shot open and she darted to a sitting position, trying to readjust her eyes to her dark room. "What the hell are you waking me up for, Lucina?" She didn't mean to be as snippy as she was, but it was apparently five AM, if she read the clock right; her vision was still blurred. She hadn't slept well for the past few days, but with Lucina sleeping next to her (although clinging to the edge of the other side of the bed), she was at ease. Even then, though, it was a task to fall asleep, so she wasn't taking this lightly. Although, she _was_ having a pretty ugly nightmare. About the Chaos Kin, again.

The bluenette bit her lip and said, "You were thrashing around and talking to yourself. I think you were having a bad dream."

"Not that I remember," Palutena lied. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I wasn't really asleep, anyway," Lucina shrugged. After a (thankfully) short awkward silence, Lucina continued. "You kept, uh, apologizing. To nobody in particular, I think. You just kept saying 'I'm sorry'."

The goddess didn't reply.

"I remember you said that you did awful things to Pit. When you were under the control of the Chaos Kin. I-I don't know, maybe that was it...but I'm worried, a tad."

Palutena smiled and was about to kiss Lucina's cheek, but stopped before she could; _other people's emotions, Palutena, remember._ "Thank you for your concern; it warms my heart. I'm feeling quite alright, though, so don't worry too much about it, hm? Go back to bed. You need your rest."

Lucina frowned a bit, but rested her head against the pillow, eyes still scanning Palutena's face. Palutena settled next to her, closing her eyes and feigning peaceful rest so that her bedmate could rest easy. After a toss and a turn, Palutena heard complete silence, save for Lucina's soft snore. It was arrhythmic, no even interval between the noises, but it soothed Palutena, lulled her; soon, she fell asleep as well, although not without much difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes!
> 
> d'aww. these two are so kawaii /o/ \o\
> 
> Favorite quote is "Then again, did she ever think of others when she acted? Palutena tried to recall a situation in which she had carefully stepped over her words and actions to preserve another person's emotions, but she just couldn't."
> 
> bc let's be honest we're all selfish. y'know one time i found a brazzers password online and I-err, nevermind. let's just end the damn chapter.
> 
> Till next time, Bonnie


	19. Chapter 19

_ "It's a most distressing affliction to have a sentimental heart and a skeptical mind." -Naguib Mahfouz _

Lucina slept well, save for her worrying about Palutena. The goddess seemed troubled, even after assuring her angel that she was okay. When Lucina awoke, Palutena wasn't next to her. Rolling her shoulders, she yawned as she sat up. However, her eyes continued to close and she fell back to the bed, ready to fall asleep once more. Palutena's bed was about the same size as hers, but still generally fluffier. She had tons of pillows and the whole bed smelled like her, which, even after all of the pain that the goddess had put her through, was oddly reassuring.

As she was falling back into a drifty sleep-state, she heard a shout from outside. Sitting up once more, Lucina rolled out of bed and peeked through the curtains. Outside was a seemingly angry Palutena and rows of Centurions, all awaiting her command; Pit was at the front, and he was apparently getting yelled at as well. " _Disgraceful_! All this time, and nobody has found _anything_? You know who you're looking for! What the hell is taking you so long?"

Silence.

"That's not a rhetorical question. I need some answers. _Now._ Somebody speak up, or you're _all_ in trouble! _Big_ trouble!"

Lucina flinched. Was Palutena really tearing into the Centurions' asses because of her? It actually made her feel bad, but she could only sit back and watch as Pit tried to assuage the fiery goddess. "L-Lady Palutena, we've been looking everywhere! We can't find anything. And I doubt he'll be coming back to Skyworld, so perhaps we should just call it o-"

"If you are about to say what I think you're about to say, then you're no better than that scum of the Earth that you're hunting," Palutena scowled, and the army is taken aback; Lucina herself never expected Palutena to say such a thing to Pit, someone who was family to her.

Pit looked scared, but mostly hurt. He didn't cry, but gods, he looked like he was going to. Lucina felt awful, and thought to stop it, but Pit whirled around to face the army and the princess was left speechless. "She's right! We need to amp it up, gang! Take to the skies; we're gonna get things done!" The bluenette felt a pang of admiration, how he bounced back from her harsh words and became _excited_ to improve himself. Lucina couldn't help but wonder: was that Palutena's plan all along, or were her words said out of spite?

Either way, it worked. Pit turned on his heel, saluted his goddess, then dashed off. Palutena watched the Centurions in the sky for a second before shaking her head and going back into the palace. Lucina raised an eyebrow and went downstairs to meet the greenette. When Lucina reached the bottom of the grand staircase, she bowed slightly. "Good morning."

"Afternoon," Palutena corrected, brushing past Lucina.

"Oh. That, then. Good afternoon." Lucina followed after her as the goddess briskly walked through the palace and to the hot springs. Lucina stopped in her tracks. "Y-you're getting in the springs?"

Palutena nodded, and she looked as if she were going to say something, but she didn't, not for a couple of seconds. "Yes. Probably not for long..."

"I see. D-do you mind if I join you?" Lucina said, knowing damn well she was being unreasonable. She wanted to be close to Palutena, but she was so scared at the same time. Internally, subconsciously, she was comparing Dark Pit to the Goddess of Light. Dark Pit was much more blunt, rough, about stealing her innocence. Meanwhile, Palutena was more of the manipulative type. She _tricked_ Lucina. _What is wrong with you?! Palutena never raped you,_ Lucina's inner-voice scolded.

And Palutena truly _didn't_ rape Lucina. No, she was just a whirlpool of darkness, destroying her emotionally. But, the sex? Lucina wanted that. She almost begged for it, desperately sucking on her breast and groping her, panting and nearly coming in her own underwear. Lucina wanted the sex, and she set herself up for the emotional despair. _Why can't you blame her? Why can't you accept that she did all of this to you, and she's not going to change?_ The other side of her mind screamed at her.

And as for the hot springs, what would happen if Palutena allowed Lucina to come in with her? Would she try her hand? Would she _force_ it? After all, Lucina didn't really expect Dark Pit to do the things he did, she didn't expect anything. Palutena knew Lucina was weak, fragile, she knew that at that point, the girl wouldn't be able to put up a fight. Why wouldn't she try and force Lucina to get her off?

Palutena turned a deep scarlet, then said, "I...don't think that's a good idea. Maybe a little later, okay? I'm not sure that you're sure about this and I don't want to cause any distress. If you'd like, you can go in now, and I'll go do something else."

Lucina blinked. Did Palutena actually say that? Did Palutena, _the_ Palutena, actually turn down Lucina's request to be naked in the hot springs with her, so that she could preserve _someone else's_ emotions? That sounded...odd. Lucina honestly wasn't used to it. In fact, she was a bit apprehensive when Palutena came to her locked door the day before and asked what she could do to make the princess comfortable. _I know what she's doing! She's just softening me up so that she can take advantage of me. There's no way I'm letting that happen, not again!_ Lucina replied, "No. I was just asking, if, um...I...I'm going to take a little nap."

"Alright."

Palutena went into the hot springs while Lucina returned to her room, plopping down onto her bed as two Centurions stood guard at her door. She hated the feel of it, hated knowing that they were standing so close to where she was so vulnerable. She hated the paranoia.

She hated being this way.

* * *

Lucina had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, she felt lonely. She wasn't sure why; Palutena was there for her, and Pit was too (even though she nearly killed him the day before). However, she felt lonely. She needed someone to talk to, right then and there, even if it was just idle chatter ( _even if it's with the person who you know is going to hurt you, hurt you, and hurt you again_ ). Lucina knocked on Palutena's closed chamber door, but no response came. She cracked the door open and peeked in; Palutena wasn't in there at all.

The bluenette looked at the time and noticed that she was only asleep for half an hour; Palutena was probably still in the springs. Lucina went down the stairs and to the doors of the springs. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped when she heard a soft, high-pitched moan, of her own name. "Lucina," the voice said, the voice of the Goddess of Light.

Biting her lip, Lucina stood and pressed her ear to the door. There were more moans and whimpers. Lucina felt her heart twist at the sound of Palutena pleasuring herself. This was what Lucina was here for, but she was damaged goods, she couldn't do it. Except, she could, if Palutena twisted her arm. That was the true topic. Was Palutena changing? Lucina felt useless, nervous, and oh-so unsure. Why did Palutena keep her here if she wasn't useful anymore? None of it made sense.

Lucina opened the door, but she went unnoticed. Tiptoeing in, she snuck closer, her bare feet padding on the tile floor. "Oh, gods, Lucina, I love you so much! That's so good, uh-huh..." Palutena tossed her head back. One manicured hand clutched the rim of the hot springs; the other was doing unspeakable things. "Oh, _fuck_! I love you, I love you, I love you."

The princess growled under her breath. Palutena said those words so easily. Even though those words were said meaninglessly in the throes of ecstasy, they made Lucina's brain turn to mush, made her heart bounce with joy. Palutena had said them once before, but every time they were said, they meant so much more to the bluenette, even if they probably weren't true.

Sighing in relief (it looked as if the greenette orgasmed), Palutena turned to get out; she noticed Lucina, standing a few feet from the door in awe. "W-what the hell?! Lucina! Get out of here!" Palutena screeched, covering herself.

"Why didn't you ask me to do that for you? Why are you being so nice, huh?!" Lucina was shouting now, filled with rage and confusion and suspicion and hateful love.

The goddess groaned in irritation. "What do you mean? Gods, Lucina, you were just raped. I'm not some monster!"

"Right, of course you're not," Lucina scoffed as Palutena scrambled out and grabbed a towel. "What would you need me here for, then? Huh? None of this makes sense! Why would you keep me in the palace when you won't fuck me? That's ridiculous!"

"Because I _love_ you. Gods, I've said it before. What else do you want from me? I know I've done horrible things, but you're going too far. Just tell me what you want!" Palutena was screaming, now, furious. "I'm trying, Lucina. I don't know if you can see that, but I'm _trying_ to fix this! I want to fix this!"

Lucina thought Palutena looked sincere, but it didn't matter what she thought. Everyone was a stranger, everything was surrounded by skepticism. Who could she trust? What was she worth? The moment she stepped into that basement, everything got confusing, and everything she knew was turned upside down. Shaking her head, Lucina whispered, "But...but you used to...treat me as if I were..."

"Ugh! It's like I'm not even getting through to you," Palutena moaned. "I know I was a shitty person. And I still kind of am, I just-I just love you so much. So I want to _stop_ being a shitty person. Alright? Does that make sense? And if I have to take care of my...physical needs myself, then I'll do it. And, what, you want to know why I keep you here when _you're_ 'supposed' to be doing these things? It's because I love you. A-and I feel like crap because what happened with Dark Pit was _my_ fault. I didn't keep you close enough, I didn't treat you right. I shouldn't have brought you to Skyworld at all...so it makes me feel better to take care of you, or to yell at my Centurions for not finding _him_ sooner. As if it's...some atonement for what I've broken."

The room fell silent, so silent that they could hear the water dripping from Palutena's hair to the floor. Lucina bit her lip and...

 _For Naga's sake, don't cry. Stop crying! Stop being so goddamn weak! Don't let her see you like this, she'll know how easy it'll be..._ Lucina's internal voice screamed and berated her, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She stepped forward, right into Palutena's arms. She didn't recoil at the feel of Palutena's wet skin upon her, for once; she enjoyed it. Instead of her arms feeling like a danger zone, they felt like heaven. Lucina didn't feel trapped, but rather the opposite. She felt _free_. Even though Palutena was squeezing her _tight_ , so _tight_ , she felt like she was in the air, floating, but not aimlessly. Palutena had her tethered, ready to ground her, ready to make her feel safe whenever things got scary. Gods, how she liked the thought.

The tears kept coming until Lucina was all dried out, reduced to hiccups and gaspy little breaths for air. Palutena's towel was loosely tied just above her bust, and Lucina couldn't imagine the awkwardness that would ensue if it fell. Stroking Lucina's wings, Palutena murmured, "Go sit on your bed and take a breather. I'm going to get dressed, alright? Then we can talk some more, if you want."

"Yes. I'd like that," Lucina said. She needed _somebody_. The fact that Palutena was the only person she had was scary and relieving at the same time. Lucina began to feel mixed emotions for Palutena once more; she was appalled by the fact that she could _despise_ her and _adore_ her at the same time in shockingly high volumes.

"Good, good," Palutena said, barely above a whisper. They left the hot springs as Palutena held her towel together with one hand and patted Lucina's back with the other. Once they reached the top of the grand staircase, Palutena went in her room and Lucina went in hers. A couple of minutes later, Palutena emerged from her room and knocked on the door of Lucina's; she didn't wait for an answer, she just came in. "I'm sorry that you saw me earlier, when I was attending to myself. I realize now that I wasn't as discreet as I should have been."

"It's fine. I'm sorry that I...that I can't." Lucina tried not to go into detail; Palutena got the gist of it and smiled.

"Please don't apologize. It's trivial," Palutena smiled, her hand clutching her gown. Lucina knew Palutena was lying when she said that. They both knew that sexual release was paramount to Palutena, it was anything _but_ trivial. Lucina furrowed her brow at the thought of the goddess downplaying her need for the bluenette's sake.

Maybe Palutena _was_ changing. But in the end, did it really matter? There had been a time like that before, when Palutena seemed like all that was good and holy, seemed like she was perfect, seemed like she was exactly what Lucina needed. There was a time before when Palutena seemed like she had everything together. _And what happened to you, Lucina? What happened to you then? You got hurt. You were torn to pieces. Palutena isn't someone that you can trust._ "Is it really that trivial?" Lucina whispered.

Palutena smiled again, and Lucina felt her stomach twist. In happiness? In disgust? "Of course it is."

"You are a _fucking_ liar," Lucina screeched. Once she started talking, she couldn't make her mouth shut once more. "It just-I-you're _just like him_! You're trying to make everything seem okay, trying to make it look like you can _save me_ , but that's not what you want to do! Why would you?! Get out. Get out!"

The goddess' smile was quickly wiped from her face, and her face fell. Even her eyes seemed sad, and Lucina felt a small pang of regret. At the same time, she wanted to claw those eyes out of her _stupid stupid stupid_ face. "...oh...Lucina, I thought that we were fixing things..."

"No! Nothing can be fixed! Everything is _gone_ now, it's all gone and messed up, and _you_ broke it!" Lucina shrieked. "Get out!"

Palutena began to shake, but she tried to maintain some of her dignity, taking a deep breath and speaking quite plainly. _No, your dignity is gone now, thrown into the fiery depths of hell with mine!_ Lucina wanted to destroy, destroy everything. "I suppose I'll go, then. Maybe I'll see you at dinner." Palutena's green hair swept out of the door. Lucina stormed over and slammed it, making a point (at least, she thought so).

Palutena would feel the business end of the Falchion if she dared to request that Lucina sleep in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy friday~! I'm gonna have a nice, sleepy weekend. gonna try to get some writing done, too!
> 
> we're gettin' closer to the end, folksies! 2 and a half chapters after this one (with the half being my long-ass closing remarks). but aahahahahhhhhhhh! I'm really excited for the end even though I know what happens! I just really want you guys to see it (((hopefully i don't piss anybody off with the ending hmmm whoops)))
> 
> Favorite quote is Palutena tellin the centurions to get their shit together. no chill at all
> 
> Also...because I haven't mentioned it in a while...SECRET PHRASE, ANYONE?! ;P
> 
> till next time,
> 
> bonnie


	20. Chapter 20

_ "If you love someone, set them free." -Richard Bach _

_Gods, that girl is confusing. She wants me to treat her better, but acts suspicious of me when I do!_ Palutena stood before the Reflecting Pool, sighing weakly as she watched the Centurions fly into caves and dense forests in search of Viridi and Pittoo. Oh, how Palutena wished things were normal. She wished she could do couple things with Lucina. Normal couple things.

Sometimes, she wished she _didn't_ have all of this authority, all of this power. She wished she was a mortal human. Those moments were few and far between, but it happened. What if she was a mortal, down in Ylisse during the war? What if she held Lucina's hand all throughout and told her it was okay? What if she talked her down from that ledge after she killed her mother, told her she couldn't kill herself, that she needed to live, that she loved her so much?

So many "what if"s, but they were in the situation they were in. Nothing could change it.

Oh, how Palutena wished she could _change_ things. Part of her was actually quite angry at how life actually worked. She felt bad for all of the mistakes she made. Why couldn't things just get _better_? She felt bad, and she was trying to fix it, but it was proving to be so hard. And Lucina was so broken. Palutena wanted to fix it. She wished Lucina had never come to Skyworld.

Palutena shuddered as a solution came to mind. She summoned her staff, and looked at it sullenly. There... _was_ one thing she could do. The gods didn't have too much influence on humans, but they did have quite a bit of power. The goddess' tears fell onto the blue handle of her choice weapon and it glowed a little in her hand. She needed Lucina to know. She needed Lucina to know that she never meant to hurt anyone, _especially_ not her. All Palutena really wanted was for Lucina to be happy once more, but that was so hard to do at this point. It would take all of her strength, a lot of time, and all of the selflessness she contained, to take back the damage she had dealt out with such a dastardly hand.

_All for you, Lucina. All for you. I'll fix this._

* * *

The search for Viridi and Dark Pit continued. A year after Lucina's kidnapping, Pit knocked at her study door, where she had been holed up most of the time, if she wasn't wringing Phosphora dry. Palutena had at least fed Phosphora every day, but she wasn't too happy about it. About a week after her imprisonment, Phosphora asked if she could have a soak in the hot tub, and she wasn't joking in the least. Palutena laughed in her face. Palutena called for Pit to come in, and he saluted her and began talking: "Lady Palutena? W-we found something. Two of the Centurions found a cave carved into a cliffside. Nobody was there."

"And?" Palutena said, exhausted. Pit had been scraping along meekly ever since she yelled at him and the Centurions, which she felt kind of bad about. However, it was apparently working, so she didn't bother to apologize. _Perhaps I should yell at them some more. The effort is there, but the results are nonexistent._

"They tried to get in, but a wall of vines appeared. It's as if it's, like, a security system or something," said Pit, and Palutena perked up. That definitely sounded like the work of Viridi, alright. Dark Pit was probably with her. Anticipating his goddess' next question, he said, "Oh, and, um, there was stuff there, from what they could see. They only got a glimpse before the vines appeared, but they saw...stuff."

The goddess groaned. "Specify 'stuff', please."

"It was just a glimpse. They could just see _stuff_. There was, er, definitely stuff in there."

"Gee, thanks, Pit. That helps me a lot. Did they try and cut into it?"

"It was too thick, Lady Palutena," Pit said.

His eyebrows furrowed in sadness, and Palutena could tell that Pit was really putting his all into this search. He and Lucina's relationship hadn't been repaired too much, but he still held much love for her, as Palutena could see clearly. The goddess sighed, shutting her eyes. "Tell...tell the Centurions to retire for now. Call the search off. Perhaps...keep one or two posted near the cave, but only momentarily." Palutena knew it was time. Things were only going to get messier from here, and she had to do some damage control.

The brunette gasped audibly. "L-Lady Palutena?! We can't stop now! We need to get _justice_ for Lucina-"

"Pit. I won't repeat myself," she uttered stubbornly, and he scampered off to command the Centurions. Dark Pit and his assault on Lucina was only a small part of the issue. Things ran much deeper than Dark Pit. The emotional pain that Palutena inflicted upon her lover was unforgivable. More tears fell as she stood, walking out of her study. Her face turned red and her heart initiated a powerful dance to a thudding drumbeat.

Palutena approached Lucina's door and knocked; the two guards posted in front of the door bowed respectfully, but didn't bother their goddess. Sometimes, they knew, silence was needed. Lucina cracked open the door, then opened it wide. In the past year, things didn't change much. Palutena could say a few words to Lucina, but the bluenette immediately got defensive and sometimes quite snarky. Occasionally, Palutena would hear Lucina sobbing, in the middle of the night, in her room (where Lucina insisted that she sleep, along with a very serious threat). Palutena always would walk in, and sit with Lucina, leaning into her a little and doing nothing else. Sometimes Lucina would begin rattling off random things about her time in Ylisse, or go on a mild tangent about how much she hated Palutena. Oddly, she was still obedient, and when Palutena gave orders, she didn't hesitate to follow them, although Palutena didn't give her orders too often. Did she have a right to order Lucina around, after all that she had put her through?

"Good afternoon, Lady Palutena," the bluenette said, averting her eyes. "What do you need?"

"Let's go for a walk," Palutena said shakily, and Lucina reluctantly followed her directions. They walked on different sides of the broad hallway in silence, and it seemed as if they were miles away. Miles away _once more_ , actually; they were always apart, it seemed. They were never quite together. They reached the grand front doors and walked outside into the bright sun, bright as the day Lucina came to Skyworld. The goddess released a breath as her throat tightened. She turned to Lucina and took a hand in hers; only a slight flinch came as a response. "Lucina...you never quite belonged here."

The bluenette didn't reply, trying to register the words that were said to her. Before she could reply, though, the ground quaked beneath her, and Palutena hissed in confusion. _What the hell is going on?!_

And then, the Underworld monsters came. Kerons, Wave Anglers, Handoras. They all came rushing towards the two women in waves. Within seconds, the Centurions descended upon them; there were too many for Pit to take on his own, and Pit had taken the initiative in summoning the rather fragile warriors. The ground shook even more, and Palutena's vision was unstable; perhaps because of the earthquake, or maybe because the weight of her decision was finally coming down on her.

The ground trembled more, but so did everywhere else, as a loud, peculiar voice came from beneath Palutena's feet. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Pretty Palutena and her little _consort_!" It was none other than Hades. Palutena was cut off as the god of the Underworld laughed a booming laugh. She heard his flamboyant voice shrill, "Now! Let's get down to business."

Two large Handoras quickly scuttled over to Lucina, and one snatched her up. She cried out, "Get off of me!" Of course, Lucina wasn't one to go down without a fight. The fallen princess screamed and shrieked, kicking and punching at the large hand. It only squeezed her tighter, and the pained, choked noise that escaped her spurred Palutena to action.

Hades cackled. "Let's see...I either take your girl and do relatively harmless things to her...y'know, just a bit of torture... _or_ , you can give me your kingdom and you can be my slaves _together_! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"I'll do no such thing," Palutena said; she sounded determined overall, but her voice cracked with emotion. Lucina looked worried, but she turned to Palutena and Palutena turned to her, and their eyes met. Lucina looked so trusting, she looked almost as if she were at ease. Her eyes were gentle but wild, and their message was clear, something that Palutena hadn't seen in a long time: _I trust you, Palutena._

The goddess felt like she could vomit. Lucina shouldn't trust her, shouldn't love her, shouldn't even be near her. It wasn't fair to either of them; Palutena didn't deserve someone as good as Lucina, and Lucina didn't deserve someone as awful as her. The greenette raised her staff and shot two orbs of light at the Handoras, who screeched and disintegrated Lucina fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She made no move, paralyzed by the events unfolding before her. Hades' laughs became louder and sharper. "Oh, dear! You want to put up a _fight_?!"

"I'll do no such thing," repeated Palutena, and she quickly stepped forward to Lucina. Under her breath, but loud enough so Lucina could hear her, Palutena croaked, "I'm so sorry, Lucina. You never deserved to get wrapped up in all of this, in this mess I've created. I was wrong to drag you into this for such selfish reasons, and I'm disgusted with myself. I can't take any of it back. I can't take back what I've done to you, or what Dark Pit did to you, but I can do my best to make it right."

Lucina looked at Palutena like she was truly crazy; when the goddess raised her staff, the look of horror intensified. "D-don't hurt me! Please don't kill me-"

"I won't. It won't hurt, I promise!"

Hades gagged in exaggeration. "What's this?! Commence the show, Lady Palutena!"

The god of the Underworld probably didn't expect the power within Palutena, and she didn't quite expect it either. After a month of planning, she had finally worked up enough magic to essentially turn back time. When Palutena fired at Lucina, she would be sent back to Ylisse, where she truly belonged; it would be as if she never left. Perhaps that was why Palutena and Lucina's fate was so twisted; Lucina wasn't supposed to die when she did, it was never meant to be; Palutena had to right it, and quickly.

She charged her staff, and Lucina started to sob. Palutena shut her eyes tight and fired the powerful, blinding beam at Lucina. One last _"no!"_ tore from Lucina's lips, but it was too late; she disappeared with the light of the ray. Hades threw a fit. "W-what?! Impossible! H-how did you make her...there's no way that you sent her back!" All of the monsters had vanished from in front of the palace, courtesy of the Centurions; there was no way Hades could make a comeback now, especially when he had no ransom to hold over Palutena's head. "You filthy, light-mongering... _argh_! I'll return again, I _promise you that_!"

Then, suddenly, it was over.

Pit came up to her, orbitars drawn. She stared blankly at the space where Lucina had been. The brown-haired angel wrapped an arm around her, and she collapsed, falling to the grass in tears. He fell with her and held onto her, similar to how he did after the Chaos Kin. "It's alright, Lady Palutena. You did what you thought was right." Pit knew nothing of her plans, and yet, he comforted her. This made her all too happy; she clutched his garment and buried her face into his shoulder as he patted her back. "Th-there has to be something you can do to fix what, er...you did. I mean...what _did_ you do?"

"I sent her back to Earth," Palutena rasped. "Now...now I'll never see her or speak to her again!"

"W-what about...your other sister? Not Medusa, that woman, you said...she's a goddess, too...and her daughter! You told me her daughter knows Lucina, right? And she can talk to the mortals! S-so what if you told your sister to tell her daughter to tell Lucina...well...whatever you wanna tell her, I guess? It's a stupid idea. I'm sorry. Actually, I think the people that can talk to the mortals are the sexy ladies that sing on rocks..."

"No, Pit," Palutena gasped, astonished. "N-no, that was all _right_! Pit! You're a genius!"

The goddess felt a new hope rise within her once more. She wouldn't have to wait until Lucina died to see her again, but she could still adhere to the rules about not meddling too much with humans. She stood, pulling Pit up with her. "I am?! Awesome! So...who are the sexy singing ladies on rocks again?"

Palutena dashed off to the entrance of the palace, thanking Pit as she went. "You're amazing, Pit! Draw the chariot; I'm paying my sister a visit!" Viridi and Dark Pit could wait until later; for now, she had to get in contact with Lucina and begin damage control.

"I-I'm on the chariot, I'll get it done, but... _who are the sexy singing ladies_?! _Lady Palutena_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end of the story!
> 
> except not really, there's another chapter. yee!
> 
> LE GASP! pALUTENA HAS ANOTHER SISTER?! WHO IS THIS SISTER that bonnie just made up...
> 
> favorite line: "So...who are the sexy singing ladies on rocks again?"
> 
> we all want the sexy singing ladies on rocks. go sexy singing ladies on rocks!
> 
> till next time,
> 
> Bonnie


	21. Chapter 21

It all began with her eyes fluttering open. Life began with Lucina's eyes slowly prying themselves open with a healthy cry, and her life ended (or began again?) with those eyes jerking to life, but this time, there was no healthy cry. Just a scream of agony when she realized, but ultimately denied, that she was dead.

Of course, she wasn't really dead. In fact, quite the opposite; she had just been revived, in a way. And yet, inside, she was dead. From the moment her eyes tore open and realized where she was, she was _dead_. Lucina kept screaming, until soon, the sound of her voice withered away and she was reduced to whinnies and sobs.

"Why am I alive?" Lucina croaked. "Let me go back. Let me go back."

Someone was above her, a healer; it turned out to be Brady, her childhood friend. "Will ya shut your trap?! You're barely alive as it is!"

Then, someone else piped up. It turned out to be Maribelle, who gave Brady a hearty whack with her parasol. "Brady! How insensitive. Do you not realize what she's struggling with?" Maribelle leaned over and combed her fingers through Lucina's hair, cooing. "Darling...I'm so sorry. But you can't go back. You did what you had to do for the sake of Ylisse-"

"No!" Lucina interjected; she was obviously misunderstood. "I don't...it's not about Mother. I...need...Palutena!"

All of the bystanders in the room began to murmur when the stranger's name was uttered.

"I can't believe my princess was so close to death...and by her own sword," croaked Chrom.

"Perhaps we should all pray over her," mumbled Libra.

"Maybe the healing spells we used were too strong," snapped Brady.

"She might have just gone crazy," quipped Severa.

" _Enough_!" The whole room turned to Tiki, the daughter of Naga. She looked quite irritated, perhaps even furious. "Milling about does nothing to help her. Is it not obvious that she wants solitude? She needs our support right now, and the best way to give that is to leave her alone."

Noire fretted, "L-Lady Tiki, I suppose you're right...but what if she hurts herself again?"

"One of us will stay; I volunteer my services," replied Tiki. Many people in the room snorted under their breath; how funny that Tiki volunteer, with her erratic sleeping habits, but nobody said anything. "Everything will be alright; I'll make sure she's safe. Please disperse; it's time for bed anyway, no?" The Shepherds lingering in the medical room of Ylisstol castle filed out awkwardly, with a few pats and "get better"s in Lucina's direction. Before Lucina could shoot venomous words in the direction of the manakete (which she was tempted to do to everybody), Tiki sighed. "The heavens have frowned upon you on this day, child. I look at you now and I still see Marth, no matter how dire the straits. You want to get back to Palutena badly, do you not?"

Lucina scoffed. The part of her that had respect for her elders was gone; only pure hatred flooded through her veins. However, looking at Tiki, Lucina knew that she was someone to be trusted, respected above all. Perhaps it was the green hair that reminded her of Palutena; after being around the Goddess of Light for a year and some change, things were different...all too different. "Lady Tiki, you don't understand. Nobody will ever understand!"

Tiki smiled sadly. "But I understand all too well. Lucina, do you forget my station? Do you forget the connection that I have to the goddesses? I know more than you think, child."

Lucina tried to sit up, but she ended up falling to the bed in pain; the sword wound in her stomach was somehow still there. "Blast and damnation," she hissed. The princess noticed Tiki's shocked expression, and turned red. "I'm sorry, Lady Tiki, for my language. But, you must tell me. What all do you know...?"

"I know everything, Lucina. And I want to let you know...this must all stay between us, understand? Or _else_." Lucina gulped and nodded; nobody wanted to be manakete food. _Although, dying to get back to Palutena sounds all too pleasant..._ "My mother is indeed Naga. Being a goddess, she has connections to the Palutena you treasure so greatly, connections that I shall explain later. I know all of _your_ connections with her, and of your...relationship. But do not be ashamed, if you felt inclined to do so; Lady Palutena abused her power."

The princess felt the conversation taking a sour turn. Tiki was simply speaking on things she knew nothing about! "That is not it at all! Everything...everything was consensual! There was no...abuse..." Lucina started to feel dizzy. The only person who ever questioned the morals of Palutena's actions was Lucina herself, and Pittoo (who was highly questionable from the beginning); hearing someone else speak badly of Palutena made Lucina so angry. Even then, Lucina was skeptical about hating the goddess. Although she did begin to harbor some negative emotions towards Palutena, her love trumped all. Lucina looked back about how her last months in Skyworld were spent, and she felt regret consume her. Palutena loved Lucina, and Lucina didn't dare deny that, but Palutena was just...not _right_. Palutena wasn't right inside, and Lucina had no right to hate her for it, because she wasn't right either. After what Dark Pit did to her, she needed something to hate, needed to scream and yell and _destroy_ things, and Palutena was the perfect person to blame for everything; but Lucina loved her so much, and it was only when Palutena was far, far away, and so unattainable, that she realized the extent of her emotions.

"Easy, Lucina. Just listen, and do no more. As I was saying...I know all about your assault, as well. I am very sorry about this, but there is one thing I can tell you; Lady Palutena is sorry as well. She is sorry about everything, and these words come from her, through my mother. My mother informed me that when Palutena came to her, she was a weeping, sobbing mess; she held a tear-stained parchment in hand with quickly scrawled words on them. Of course, my mother wanted to know what was going on. Lady Palutena tried to speak, but instead collapsed into my mother's arms, just wailing as if she were made of despair, regret. My mother couldn't believe her eyes, because Lady Palutena looked just like her sister...a sister that she considered dead to her. You see, long ago, Palutena, my mother, and a woman named Medusa were three gorgeous sisters. However, Medusa was never as... _well-behaved_ as my mother and Palutena. When Medusa was punished for her actions, she was given snakes for hair, and a look that turned even the strongest man to stone when met eye-to-eye. My mother was absolutely mortified with Medusa's actions, and although she was a peacemaker, she wanted Medusa dead. However, Palutena held faith in Medusa and wouldn't allow her to be killed, and all of a sudden, all three of the sisters were at odds with one another! Palutena ruled over Skyworld and created her Centurions, holding them all near and dear, because she didn't really have anyone else. During that time, Pit didn't exist, mind you."

Lucina had never witnessed a connection between Palutena and her Centurions, but Lucina really took a moment to consider how lonely Palutena must have been. She had no family, and didn't really have any friends; Palutena mentioned that she never associated herself with the other gods too much. Palutena had nobody, and it made Lucina's heart ache.

Tiki cleared her throat, then went on, "Of course, when Lady Palutena finally choked out her name, my mother was astonished, and asked to see her wings as proof; she didn't expect her once-headstrong sister to be in such a disheveled state. Palutena replied that she couldn't sprout her wings, that that required her magic power and she had drained herself of it. She was weak, and apparently was experiencing a crippling headache as well. She had used all of her magic power to send you back here. To turn back time, essentially. Of course, everything that happened during your stay in Skyworld _did_ happen, and everyone there remembers it; she made it so that here, on Earth, you never died, but instead were found in critical condition. I, myself, found you and got you back to a tent, and dressed you in the rather loose garments you're wearing now, to shield your skin from the others' eyes. Allow me to pause momentarily; do you have any questions?"

Lucina shook her head in awe. The only thing swimming through her head were thoughts of how selfless Palutena acted to "fix" things, when all she did was make things worse. And Naga was Palutena's _sister_? Tiki is Palutena's _niece_? Palutena had never mentioned it before. Before Lucina could think about it too much, Tiki continued.

"My mother knew you well, due to the Awakening. Once she heard of the ties that existed between you and Lady Palutena, and once she realized the error of her ways in severing ties with Palutena, she knew she had to make reparations. Now, before I give you the letter that Palutena wrote to you..." Lucina noticeably perked up at the mention of a letter to her from Palutena. "...I need you to realize my opinion on all of this. I do not know Palutena personally despite our familial ties, and I do not wish to pry in your personal matters. But Palutena was wrong for what she did. She didn't consider the damage she could've caused, and only thought of herself. Her actions were selfish."

Lucina started to interrupt, but Tiki kept going. "Hush, hush; I have yet to finish! As I was saying, Palutena's motives were venomous. However...she held so much love for you, Lucina. I didn't read this whole letter to you, because it's really none of my business; I am but a messenger for my mother. But from what I read, Palutena cared for you...no, I shan't speak in the past tense. She _cares_ for you. She loves you deeply, and you love her too, correct?" Lucina nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I can see it in your expression. I, myself, believe that she had the right intentions, but she did not know how to go about it. Something within her is corrupt, something within her remains broken from the Chaos Kin that she told my mother of. She never meant to hurt you, Lucina. I pray you know that. Now, listen close: holy beings such as Palutena and my mother can only meddle with humans so much. Now that you aren't an angel anymore, the ties between you should be even thinner. However, Palutena said she will try her damndest to write to you once a week through me, and no more, for fear of swift punishment from the Elder Gods. With that, I am finished; I am sure I've bored you greatly." Tiki handed Lucina the letter, rested a hand on her shoulder, and prepared to leave.

"W-wait! Tiki!" Lucina said, and the manakete stopped. "Could you...I'm sorry. In my disoriented state, it's difficult to focus on the paper. Could you please read it to me?"

"Ah, the salve on your wound is starting to take effect. You should be feeling a lot more tired than this soon, child; I'll read to you." Tiki sat in a wooden chair next to Lucina's cot, taking back the letter. "Ahem: it reads as follows..."

* * *

_Dear Lucina, my sweet, beautiful angel:_

_Allow me to start by saying, I am so so sorry. I bet you're tired of hearing me apologize, right? I understand why. After all I've done, it probably seems meaningless. I can't harbor any negative feelings towards you if my apologies mean nothing to you; I just wanted to let you know again._

_So, in case you haven't noticed, you're back on Earth. That was supposed to be a joke. I'm sorry, I'm a nervous wreck. Of course you know you're back on Earth. I'm sorry that this letter is so ragtag, but I need you to hear these words before you do anything rash. What with the gap between my sister and I, I don't even know if this will get to you (maybe I'll tell you about my sisters another time, if we ever get the chance?). Perhaps I'm thinking too highly of myself, but the notion of you repeating your past actions to be with me again crossed my mind, and I hate that thought. Don't do that. I know I probably don't actually mean that much to you. You're probably glad to be back on Earth. Feel free to just crumple this letter up and throw it away if that's the case._

_If it's not, and you're still reading, then let me explain to you what Tiki herself probably can't. Before I sent you back, I did mention something about fixing things. Allow me to make a small allusion? I know you don't have too many fancy tools down in Ylisse, in that era. But sometimes, when there's a cavity in your tooth, dentists have to go in and drill it. They make the hole bigger so they can fill it and then everything's better. I forget exactly how the whole thing works, why they have to drill it and make it bigger. They just have to._

_That's what this is, kind of. It probably pains you to be down there without me, and I know you're wondering why I did it. I had to open the hole wider for things to be repaired, for us to be repaired. I don't want to shift blame, but you were already broken when you got here. The weight of your mother's death rested on you. I, too, held deep imperfections within me; the Chaos Kin and Peach left me scarred in ways I never thought possible._

_I'm not going to say that we weren't meant to be, because I actually think quite the opposite. Somewhere, in another situation, we could've been perfect, you and I. And in some ways, we are. But with the way I am, and the way you are...things will be toxic for both of us. I need to fix myself, Lucina. And I know I probably disgust you, and I know I seem like an evil person, for bringing you to Skyworld then banishing you just as quickly._

_In a way, though, I saved you, didn't I? By the time I was ready to send you back down, they had already buried you. I gave you a second chance that you might not want. I believe you can readjust, that you can bare the weight of your deed; you're so strong, Lucina. I envy you, I admire you, I want to make myself better because of you._

_Like I said, I believe you can live, that you can survive. But if it gets too heavy, if things get way too heavy and you feel like you're drowning, pray to me. I'll find a way to answer. But just give me a year, Lucina. If things get too heavy and you feel like you're going to do the same thing you did before, if you feel like you're going to hurt yourself, then wait. Please, have faith in yourself. After a year, if you feel like you're still drowning, then by all means, do it. Take your life again, and I'll bring you into my arms._

_I pray that won't happen. I pray you'll find the light within you, and that I'll piece together the shards within myself. Maybe you'll die a peaceful death as an old woman, and you'll have forgotten all about me. Or maybe you'll remember me, and you'll come back to Skyworld and bask in the glow of the afterlife, forever. We could get ice cream, and ramen, and watch movies, and play jokes on Pit (who misses you already, by the way; all of the Centurions asked me, "where's Lady Lucina, where's Lady Lucina?" and it's only been an hour!)._

_Until then, I'll write to you. I'll write to you until you return to me or until you don't want me to. And you can pray to me whenever you want, or pass a message through Tiki, if it's okay with her. I don't want to trouble you too much with the issue, but I won't stop looking for Dark Pit and Viridi. The weight crushes me, even now, when I know I won't have to look at you all day every day and witness the aftermath. The guilt will probably never go away, but I will cover it with my love for you. I know I haven't said it at all in this letter yet, but: I love you. I love you more than the sun in the sky of blue and the moon and stars in the sky of black. You are my sun. You are my moon. You are my stars. You are my everything. Know this, Lucina. Even though I sent you back, I will never forget you, and I will never truly let you go._

_Please don't think me too selfish; I want you to live on Earth and enjoy your friends, enjoy your life. Maybe you'll return to your timeline somehow, if it's within Naga's power. I want your friends to cherish you like I do, because to take you from them, those who are more worthy of you than I, would truly be terrible of me._

_Please don't think me too selfish, but I pray we'll join once more._

_-Palutena_

* * *

So, Lucina waited a year.

Things did get heavy. Several times, she felt like she was going under, but she kept her promise, even though Skyworld was all she longed for. At night, she would stagger into a forest clearing, eyes blurred with tears, kneel, turn her face to the moon, and pray. Lucina did this many times, but the first time, two days after her return, she truly lost hope. Palutena said she would find a way to respond, but Lucina sat on her knees for a long while, venting and screaming in panic, and nothing came. There was no problem, specifically, but she found it particularly hard to reconnect to her friends after being in Skyworld for that year. None of them knew of Palutena, only of Lucina's almost-death. That year didn't exist to them, and Lucina found it exhausting.

She ambled back to the castle that night and fell into her bed, tears soaking her pillowcase. She moaned Palutena's name in pain, needing her. All of the hate she experienced was gone; she needed Palutena, badly...but nothing happened when she prayed. Maybe Palutena was just being flighty once more, maybe that letter meant nothing, Lucina thought. A knock sounded at her door just before sunrise, and as soon as she opened it, Tiki embraced her, cooing in her ear. Lucina almost cowered at her touch, as the aftermath of Dark Pit still rested with her, but Lucina needed someone. They sat on Lucina's bed and talked until breakfast, with Lucina expressing her worries about the ties between her and her friends. Tiki quoted the first letter almost verbatim (and one had come since then, with updates on Skyworld and tons of "I love you"s), telling Lucina that Palutena would want her to be with her friends. As soon as those words escaped Tiki's lips, everything pieced together, and the next day, she was sparring with Kjelle (who lost on purpose and acted like she lost on accident) and eating tea cakes with Noire (who insisted on only the sweetest of ingredients) and playing chess with Morgan (who held a little less hatred towards her because of the death of their mother, after learning of her guilt) and even doing smiling practice with Inigo (which reminded her of how Palutena wanted her to smile, more, too; she made it a mission).

Then, the year passed.

And more, did, too, until a little over a decade had passed. Naga had returned Lucina and her peers to her timeline; she was dismayed to find out that in the new timeline, even after Grima (or Robin)'s destruction at Lucina's hand, Chrom had still died due to a bear attack, when she was fourteen. Even then, she forged on and took her place on the throne as the Exalt. After a long letter from Palutena saying that she could if she wanted to, Lucina decided against bearing a child for the Exalt bloodline; Morgan, however, provided greatly, with his wife Severa. Nobody questioned Lucina's lack of marriage (although Tiki's threats may have had a hand in that; the manakete was very pleased by Palutena and Lucina's slowly-repairing relationship, and was angered by anyone who questioned Lucina's relationship status).

Palutena triumphantly boasted of Dark Pit and Viridi's capture in a letter that was sent about five years after Lucina's "resurrection". The goddess insisted on not saying exactly what she did with them ("speaking of such gory things in a letter is so improper"), but she did mention something about her bloodlust being quite satisfied. Lucina didn't know how to feel about that. Even after all of the pain inflicted on her because of Dark Pit and Viridi, she would never want someone to die or be tortured needlessly; Palutena insisted that she shouldn't feel bad ("you don't even know what I did, stop worrying about it!").

Life in Ylisse was good for Lucina; she truly did brave it out like Palutena said she would, but the goddess was indeed wrong in some parts of her letter. Lucina actually found it quite comical that Palutena believed Lucina might forget her; she never did. In fact, she thought about her every day, but it was no plague. Palutena was a big part of her life, but Lucina continued on.

Until, at the quite-young age of thirty-five, Lucina died.

Morgan's third child with Severa (they were certainly...busy) was on the way, and Lucina had eagerly been painting a room in the castle for the babe. One misstep on a ladder was all it took; she was gone instantly, painless.

However, that wasn't the end, of course.

* * *

She opened her eyes, but no scream tore from her mouth this time. Only a blissful sigh; she had shifted from one happy life to another. An angel boy was there to meet her, like her first time; but there was another person there, the person that had been gracing her dreams for years and years to come. They were facing the castle, wordlessly gazing and letting the warm wind tickle their necks and flip their hair. Both the angel and the green-haired woman turned in unison as they noticed the bluenette waking up. The lush grass, the tree trunk against her back; it was all there.

Palutena walked over, Pit in tow. She extended a hand, and Lucina took it, fumbling to a standing position. "How rude," Palutena joked; it was the first time that Lucina had heard her voice in years, and the bluenette couldn't help but waver in her stance as the choir sang to her. "The first time I've seen you in a decade, and you're dressed so poorly."

Pit joked, "You look as if you've been puked up by a rainbow with teeth."

Lucina looked down, then remembered: she came as she died. She was dressed in some rather ragged attire, suited for painting and other messwork. She blushed as she looked at her lover. She bowed solemnly. "Milady, how could I be so rude? How can I make this up to you?"

The goddess pulled Lucina to her, her hand in the princess' hand. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Be with me...once more?" A grin erupted on Lucina's features; it was impossible not to smile.

"Once more."

_"Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing,_ _there is a field. I'll meet you there._ _When the soul lies down in that grass,_ _the world is too full to talk about._ _Ideas, language, even the phrase 'each other' doesn't make any sense." -Rumi_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the story! the next chapter isn't really a chapter, just some commentary/me saying useless stuff. Feel free to skip it!  
> hope you enjoyed~!
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
